La Face cachée de la Lune
by DoraFlickFlack
Summary: Jeune fille de Poufsouffle, Sang-Mêlée, blonde, gentille, incroyablement compréhensive et loyale, 6ème année à Poudlard, cherche colocataire pour les deux mois de vacances scolaires qui s'annoncent. Si vous êtes intéressé, merci d'inscrire votre nom au bas de ce parchemin.
1. Prologue

**Ceci est ma première fanfiction Harry Potter, un peu d'indulgence je vous prie ;)**

 **Grand merci et gros schmoutz à Charliflex, qui prend de son temps pour corriger mes innombrables fautes.**

 **Je précise que tout appartient à la génialissime J.K. Rowling, sauf mon OC.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Jeune fille de Poufsouffle, Sang-Mêlée, blonde, gentille, incroyablement compréhensive et loyale, 6ème année à Poudlard, cherche colocataire pour les deux mois de vacances scolaires qui s'annoncent. Si vous êtes intéressé, merci d'inscrire votre nom au bas de ce parchemin._

Ça doit bien être la 50ème fois que je relis ces deux phrases couchées sur le parchemin, tout en analysant chacun de mes mots. Il n'y a pas à dire, j'ai l'impression de me vendre comme un vulgaire bout de chiffon. Mais peu importe, c'est pour la bonne cause. Il me faut un appartement ou je vais finir par devenir folle. Et je ne suis pas spécialement attirée par le service de psychiatrie de St Mangouste.

Bien décidée à ne pas squatter chez mon frère lors des prochaines vacances scolaires, je me lève avec une détermination digne d'une Serpentard et m'aventure hors de mon confortable et chaleureux dortoir. J'aurais volontiers proposé à une des filles du dortoir mais je ne tiens pas à devoir leur expliquer ce qu'il en est vraiment de ma situation familiale. Moins elles en savent et mieux c'est. De toute manière, elles ne sont pas débiles, contrairement à ce que certains aiment croire par rapport à notre maison, elles me connaissent beaucoup trop bien et s'il leur venait à l'esprit de me poser des questions, malgré tous mes efforts, elles se rendraient bien trop rapidement compte que je leur sers un gros baratin.

Je décide donc de chercher du côté des autres maisons, là où personne ne connaît l'insignifiante Poufsouffle que je suis. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien fait attention à ne pas mentionner mon nom dans l'annonce. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que je suis à moitié à la rue, même si j'ai choisi cette situation plutôt que de devoir me coltiner une énième fois un frère complètement défoncé à longueur de journées.

Vous vous demandez ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Bien, en deux mots, c'est la mienne.

Commençons par le début ; mes parents sont tous les deux décédés de la Dragoncelle alors que je n'étais encore qu'une gamine innocente. Contrairement à ce qu'on dit, ce n'est pas une mort rapide, bien au contraire. Je me rappelle vaguement qu'on était en fin d'année, un manteau de neige recouvrait déjà la rue de notre petit village près de Terre-en-Lande. Ma mère était alitée depuis plusieurs jours déjà, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon père refusait de me laisser la voir. Je voulais juste lui faire un câlin, lui donner un peu de ma force pour qu'elle se remette rapidement. Par dépit de ne pouvoir l'approcher, j'ai usé des mètres entiers de parchemins, sur lesquels je dessinais grossièrement notre famille au complet.

Mon père a été contaminé quelques semaines plus tard mais supportait moins bien la maladie que maman et de ce fait, ils se sont éteints tous les deux, ensemble. Ensemble pour l'éternité. Cette nuit-là, une vraie tempête se déchaînait dehors, comme si la nature comprenait que ma famille venait d'être brisée à jamais. Même s'ils nous avaient formellement interdit de les approcher, de peur de nous transmettre le virus, Andrew et moi étions à leurs côtés lorsqu'ils ont rendu leur dernier souffle. Je me rappelle avoir pleuré dans les bras de mon frère jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme d'épuisement. Je crois pouvoir affirmer que jusque-là, ce fut la pire journée de ma triste vie.

Petite présentation de ma famille :

Tout d'abord, mon grand frère, Andrew. Sur mes dessins, je le représentais par une tête gigantesque, ou seuls ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu électrique et un sourire faisant plusieurs fois le tour de son visage étaient visibles, accrochée à un long corps tout fin et d'énormes pied (tout comme la totalité des bonhommes que je m'amusais à dessiner dans ma période artistique, qui fût, il faut l'avouer, un véritable désastre). Sur le dernier dessin que j'ai fait, nos deux personnages ont l'air infiniment heureux et se tiennent par la main. Ça n'a rien d'étrange, étant donné que nous passions nos journées collés l'un à l'autre, tellement nous étions proches. Je l'admirais tant. Mais ça c'était avant. Avant qu'il ne plonge dans la drogue et l'alcool, au point de rentrer à 2h du mat' sans même se souvenir de son fichu prénom. Nous fonctionnions comme une seule personne, l'un ne pouvant se passer de l'autre. Mais à la mort de nos parents, tout a changé entre nous. Il a changé. Et j'ai changé aussi.

Vient ensuite mon père, Kris Prewett. De ce que je me rappelle de lui, c'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, avec une carrure de joueur de Quidditch combinée à l'intelligence d'un arithmancien. Il devait vraiment être bel homme, même si sur mes dessins il ressemblait surtout à une grosse patate informe. Ses yeux vert émeraude juraient tant avec ses cheveux roux/poil de carotte, les mêmes que ceux d'Andrew. C'était un vrai écossais pur souche, en plus de Sang-Pur. Notre famille a, par ailleurs, déshérité mon père suite à son mariage avec ma mère, une Née-Moldue. Mais il était néanmoins resté en bon termes avec ses parents, bien heureux de ne pas avoir à intervenir dans les grandes réceptions de Sang-Purs.

Puis il y a bien évidemment ma mère, Morgana. C'était une grande et magnifique femme, aux cheveux d'un blond si pur qu'on aurait pu, au premier abord, la prendre pour une descendante de Vélane, avec des yeux si bleus qu'on croirait s'y noyer. Je me rappelle de beaucoup de détails insignifiants, tels que de son grain de beauté situé juste au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière gauche, de sous doux parfum de jasmin qui accompagnait mes rêves de petite fille et qui continue de me hanter les nuits les plus noires où je sens son manque comme un étau qui me serre la poitrine. Elle me manque tant. Chaque jour qui passe, je sens son souvenir qui s'efface peu à peu de ma mémoire. J'ai peur de ce jour fatal. Le jour où je l'oublierai. Je veux me souvenir de tout : de chaque détail, de ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, jusqu'à son petit grain de beauté. Je ne peux pas laisser le temps m'enlever ce qui me reste d'elle.

Je me réveille tous les matins avec cette même angoisse, cette peur d'oublier. Les nuits ne sont pas non plus de tout repos. Je revois souvent le visage abîmé de mon frère quand il ressort d'une bagarre, je me revois sur la tombe de mes parents, je revois le corps sans vie de tante Johanna. Johanna était la sœur de papa, une sorcière de sang-pur. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment maman à cause de ses origines moldues, mais elle a fait avec et s'est occupée d'Andrew et de moi, une fois que nous n'avions plus personne sur qui compter. On lui doit une fière chandelle. Elle avait beau être renfrognée en permanence, avoir l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de torturer son chat et sentir la sardine périmée, elle était notre seul pilier. La seule sur qui nous pouvions nous appuyer. La seule qui acceptait de nous garder sous son toit. Mais elle est morte, elle aussi. Accident de transplanage. Elle s'est retrouvée désartibulée au beau milieu de son salon. C'était un mardi, il y a plus de deux ans maintenant. Elle était seule chez elle ; j'étais à Poudlard et mon frère avait déjà pris un appart dans le Londres Moldu. Son corps a reposé près d'une semaine dans son immense maison, avant que des brigadiers de la police magique, alertés par les voisins, ne décident de s'enquérir de son état de santé. Ils n'ont pas été déçus du déplacement.

Et au milieu de tout ce bazar, il y a moi, la petite fille discrète qui pleure ses parents chaque soir juste avant de s'endormir. La petite fille qui a une peur bleue des orages depuis ce jour, celui où tout a basculé. La petite fille qui a mis sa vie de côté pour apprendre à devenir celle qu'elle aurait dû être. La petite fille qui, depuis son entré à Poudlard, refuse de se séparer ne serait-ce qu'une minute de son frère. La petite fille timide de Poufsouffle qui devient petit à petit une jeune femme indépendante, même si toujours brisée de l'intérieur.


	2. 1 De mes propres ailes

**Me voilà de retour pour le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Encore un grand merci à Charliflex pour la correction.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Réponse à la review de **MissDevil** : Effectivement sa vie n'a pas été très facile, mais je ne compte pas lui faire vivre un enfer non plus ;) Contente que le prologue t'ai plu et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur.

 **Chapitre 1**

 **De mes propres ailes**

Je franchis la porte de ma salle commune et me dirige d'un pas pressé vers l'escalier, ma sacoche contenant les annonces coincées sous mon bras. Pas vraiment concentrée sur la route, je percute une masse dure à l'angle du couloir, perds mon équilibre, lâche ma sacoche et me retrouve le cul par terre au milieu de mes annonces, éparpillées tout autour de moi. Génial. Je regarde mon assaillant, ou plutôt ma victime, question de point de vue, et reconnais le grand et présomptueux James Potter. Doublement génial… Je lève mon regard vers lui jusqu'à croiser le sien. Lui ne s'est pas vautré au sol comme un Veracrasse, mais ses lunettes reposent néanmoins de travers sur son nez. Pas vexé le moins du monde, il m'adresse un de ses fameux sourire à faire fondre la banquise et tend une main dans ma direction. Je l'attrape et lui rends un sourie timide alors qu'il se baisse pour m'aider à rassembler le tas de parchemins sous nos pieds. Je rougis légèrement lorsqu'il se met à lire une de mes annonces. Moi qui ne tenais pas à ce qu'on sache que j'en suis l'origine, eh bien c'est raté. Mon seul espoir pour que toute l'école ne soit pas au courant d'ici ce soir, c'est qu'il ne me connaisse pas. Ce qui est sans doute le cas. On ne s'est jamais parlé de notre vie, on n'est pas dans la même maison, ni rien. Je ne l'ai même jamais aperçu à la bibliothèque, et je doute qu'il fréquente régulièrement cet endroit. Accompagné de ses acolytes, il passe le plus clair de son temps en retenue, c'est même lui qui détient le record d'heures de colle, pas très loin devant Black. Une fois sa lecture terminée, il lève un regard interrogateur vers moi, puis me demande d'une voix où perce sa curiosité :

\- **Je suis James, et toi qui es-tu ?**

 _Personne. Personne. Personne._

Les yeux écarquillés, j'attrape les annonces à la va vite, lui laissant celle qu'il tient dans sa main, et m'enfuis en prenant mes jambes à mon cou. _Un Maraudeur m'a parlé ! Un Maraudeur m'a parlé ! Purée de patate, un Maraudeur m'a parlé !_ Hestia ne va pas en revenir. Vous vous demandez sans doute ce que c'est qu'un Maraudeur. Ce n'est pas une maladie, ni une secte. Enfin, si, disons que c'est une demi-secte. C'est un groupe d'amis très soudé et sans aucun doute les garçons les plus populaires et les plus beaux de toute l'école, sauf Pettigrow peut-être.

Le garçon que j'ai accidentellement failli tuer, c'est James Potter, le leader du groupe. Grand, musclé, cheveux noirs de jais en pagaille, grands yeux chocolat accompagnés d'une paire de petites lunettes rondes, il a vraiment tout pour plaire. Il a toutes les filles à ses pieds. Toutes à l'exception d'une seule, Lily Evans, alias Préfète Parfaite. Vient ensuite Sirius Black Le Magnifique. Il est encore plus beau que James, ce qui en soit, relève déjà du miracle, vu le niveau. Il est d'une beauté presque divine, il ne lui manque plus que son auréole, même si je doute fortement qu'il la mérite au nombre de supercheries qu'il a déjà orchestré. Oui, voilà ce qu'il est un Dieu. Ses cheveux noirs qui lui arrivent aux épaules pourraient lui donner un air efféminé, mais c'est sans compter sur sa carrière d'athlète du Quidditch, qui ne laisse aucun doute quant à sa virilité. Sans compter sur ses sublimes iris d'acier. Potter et Black sont tous deux dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, ils sont respectivement attrapeur et batteur. Puis, il y a le petit Peter Pettigrow. Lui est plutôt un suiveur, toujours dans l'ombre des deux premiers. Sans doute les jalouse-t-il secrètement. Contrairement à eux, Peter n'a pas un physique de sportif, plutôt celui de quelqu'un qui voue un amour inconditionnel aux macarons au chocolat, aux Chocogrenouilles et autres cochonneries dans le style. Et enfin, Remus Lupin, d'une beauté moins prononcée que ses deux compères, mais toute aussi exceptionnelle. Sa chevelure brune toujours impeccablement coiffée s'accorde parfaitement avec ses yeux ambrés. Je n'ai jamais vu cette couleur ailleurs que dans ses yeux. Non pas que je passe mes journées à mater ses yeux. Je pense que ce qui attire les filles chez lui, c'est son côté mystérieux, malgré le fait qu'il soit un élève modèle. On ne sait pas grand-chose de sa vie, il s'absente une fois chaque mois, pour rendre visite à sa mère malade, mais en dehors de ça, rien. Il est de loin le plus potable des quatre Maraudeurs. Calme et réfléchi en toute situation, il ne passe pas non plus ses journées à martyriser des Serpentards comme le fait le reste de sa bande.

Toujours perdue dans mes pensées, j'arrive en courant devant le parloir de la salle commune des Serdaigle. J'attrape ma baguette et jette un sort de glu (non-perpétuelle) sur l'annonce qui s'affiche sur le mur du couloir, face à l'entrée, bien visible par tous ceux qui passent dans le coin. Je fais alors de même chez les Serpentard (même si je suppose qu'aucun d'eux ne souhaite passer ses vacances avec une vulgaire Sang-Mêlée) et chez les Gryffondor, en faisant bien attention à ne pas me faire repérer.

Une fois ma tâche accomplie, je me rends dans la Grande Salle, où je m'affale lourdement à la table des jaune et noir, faisant sursauter ma meilleure amie qui ne m'avait pas entendue approcher. Hestia Jones est une sublime créature, il faut se l'avouer. Bien plus belle que moi, avec sa peau couleur caramel, sa belle silhouette élancée mais pleine de formes voluptueuse. Elle a une magnifique tignasse brune, aux reflets roux par endroits, et d'incroyables yeux turquoise en amandes. C'est le genre de fille qui ne sort jamais sans être maquillée, présentable, bien habillée et tout le tralala. Mais sous ses airs de petite fille de bonne famille se cache une vraie allumeuse, collectionnant les garçons par dizaines (ou peut-être légèrement moins, quand même), ne gardant pas sa conquête plus d'une semaine, de peur de lui donner de faux espoirs. Têtue, exacerbante, effrontée au possible, légèrement narcissique, cette fille est ma meilleure amie. Et ce depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard, soit depuis près de six ans. Et pourtant, on se dispute sans arrêt ! Par moment, je me demande sérieusement comment je fais pour la supporter tout ce temps. Je dois être folle.

\- **T'as encore déserté le dortoir cette nuit ?** Me demande-t-elle comme entrée en matière.

Parce que oui, il m'arrive souvent de me promener dans le château, seule, une fois la nuit tombée. Quand j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil, je m'échappe discrètement, enfin pas aussi discrètement que je le pense puisqu'Hestia me grille à chaque fois.

\- **Nope. Je me suis juste levée tôt.**

 **\- Je pense que t'es folle. Non, en fait, j'en suis persuadée. Non, mais qui se lève tôt de son plein gré ?!**

Je ris face à la fausse indignation de mon amie, puis lui réponds évasivement :

\- **J'avais juste quelques trucs à faire…**

 **\- Quoi comme trucs ?**

 **\- Rien de bien intéressant, je le crains.**

 **\- Quoi comme trucs ? T'es allée rejoindre un garçon ?! Ma foi, il serait temps ! T'as seize -pardon, dix-sept- ans, et tu n'as eu qu'un seul petit ami de toute ta vie ! Honnêtement, je ne te comprends pas.**

 **\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Hestia. Et non, je n'étais pas avec un garçon.**

Elle me regarde comme si elle venait de faire la découverte du siècle, puis me dit d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus :

\- **Avec des filles, alors ?**

Cette question aurait pu paraître normale, même anodine, si elle n'était pas en train de hausser ses sourcils, si haut qu'ils disparaissent sous sa frange, et de façon suggestive.

\- **Non plus,** je réponds en riant, légèrement gênée.

\- **Mais je suis ta meilleure amie, tu peux me dire ce que t'as fait**. Voyant que je ne réagis toujours pas, elle continue : **Tu me fais confiance, non ?**

\- **Bien sûr, quelle question !**

Elle me fait un petit signe impatient pour que je continue.

\- **J'ai… euh, si je te le dis, promets-moi tout d'abord de ne pas m'en vouloir.**

Elle me regarde suspicieusement, mais m'en fait tout de même la promesse.

\- **Je vais prendre un appart.**

 **\- Quoi ?** Me demande-t-elle sans comprendre.

\- **Je vais prendre un appart** , je lui répète d'une voix plus forte et plus déterminée. **Mais j'ai pas les moyens de m'en prendre un toute seule, donc j'ai passé une annonce pour trouver un coloc'.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi tu viens pas chez moi, comme je te l'ai déjà proposé à maintes et maintes reprises ?** S'offusque-t-elle.

\- **Je ne veux pas m'imposer.** Elle ouvre la bouche, mais je lui fais signe de ne pas m'interrompre. **J'ai besoin d'air, besoin d'espace et d'indépendance. Il est temps que je vole de mes propres ailes.**

Elle referme la bouche, me regarde comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois et me prend finalement dans ses bras. Réaction typiquement Hestienne elle est capable de vous embrasser alors que vous êtes au beau milieu d'une dispute. J'en ai pris l'habitude, à force.

\- **De tes propres ailes, hein ?**

 **\- De mes propres ailes,** j'affirme, plus déterminée que jamais.

\- **Et c'est quoi tes critères ? Pour ton coloc' je veux dire.**

Oui, très bonne question, c'est quoi mes critères ?

\- **Il faut leur faire passer un entretien,** déclare-t-elle.

\- **Quoi ? Mais non, je cherche juste un colocataire pas la personne avec qui je vais passer le reste de ma vie. Ne prends pas les choses trop à cœur.**

Elle m'adresse une moue boudeuse qui me fait lever les yeux au ciel, puis reprend d'une voix plus sérieuse :

\- **Non, mais imagine, ça pourrait bien être un psychopathe. Ou pire, un futur Mangemort.**

Je blêmis et baisse mon regard sur le verre de jus de citrouille qui vient d'apparaître devant moi. _Elle a raison. Par Merlin, elle a raison !_

\- **Tu proposes quoi ?**

\- **On va commencer par enquêter sur les postulants. On vire tous les moches et les pas nets.**

 **\- Hestia, t'es pas au marché. On ne dénigre personne, même s'ils ont un physique ingrat.**

 **\- Quel genre de personne tu cherches ?** Me demande-t-elle en ignorant délibérément ma remarque.

\- **Quelqu'un de responsable, d'intelligent, et si possible, qui fait la vaisselle.**

Elle soupire en hochant la tête, désespérée.

\- **Tu n'as donc aucune fougue ? Aucun sens de l'aventure ? Si on choisit selon tes critères à toi, tu vas passer tes soirées à jouer aux échecs ! Ou pire ! Au scrabble !**

 **\- Je trouve pas ça si terrible,** je lui fais remarquer.

\- **Saches que tu es ma meilleure amie et que je t'aime, mais j'ai parfois l'impression que tu te conduis comme une mémé. Et encore, même ma grand-mère a plus le goût du danger et de l'interdit que toi !**

 **\- Ben dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à choisir toi-même mon colocataire.** Je vois ces yeux s'illuminer et je m'empresse d'ajouter **Mais je ne veux pas de fêtard, pas de pétasse et pas de nudiste, c'est clair ?**

 **\- Clair comme de l'eau de roche,** dit-elle en hochant énergiquement la tête.

J'espère sincèrement ne pas regretter mon geste.

\- **Hestia, c'est quoi cette drôle d'odeur ?**

Je fais une petite pause dans mon écrabouillage de chenilles pour me tourner vers ma meilleure amie, elle-même penchée sur notre chaudron.

\- **Hein ? De quelle odeur tu parles ?**

Soit elle est complètement bouchée, soit elle me prend pour une idiote.

\- **Une sorte de mélange entre les œufs pourris, la tarte à la mélasse périmée et les chaussettes sales de mon frangin,** je précise, alors que cette odeur pestilentielle agresse mes pauvres narines.

\- **Hum, non, je vois pas.**

Ok, elle me prend pour une idiote.

\- **La potion est bien verte, hein Hestia ?**

 **\- Euh, bah oui. Plus ou moins.**

Je me retourne et frôle la crise d'épilepsie quand je vois ce qu'a fait ma meilleure amie de mon chef d'œuvre. Nous sommes en pleine préparation d'une potion de Ratatinage, qui est de niveau de troisième année, je précise, et cette cruche arrive à tout faire foirer.

\- **T'es daltonienne ?! C'est pas du tout vert, c'est rose ! Rose, Hestia ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?!** Je lui demande en paniquant et m'agitant dans tous les sens, manquant renverser ma chaise et éclabousser mon livre de potion avec la louche que je tiens dans ma main.

Vu la teinte rose barbe–à–papa qu'a pris la potion, je pense que Hestia a eu la main lourde sur les racines de marguerites. Ou trop légère pour le foie de rat, peut-être.

 _Je vais la tuer._ La pendre dans le vide du deuxième étage par l'auriculaire. _Je vais la tuer._ Je vais donner ses restes à manger au calamar géant. _Je vais la tuer._

Mais avant ça, faut que je placarde une deuxième annonce sur les murs de Poudlard :

 _Jeune Poufsouffle, de Sang-Mêlé, recherche meilleure amie à plein temps. Cherche jeune fille respectable, qui ne parle pas comme une charretière, qui ne se conduit pas comme une psychopathe (en public du moins) et qui ne pique pas le petit ami des autres (et qui serait fidèle, par la même occasion). Et j'oubliais le plus important : qui ne touche en aucun cas à tout ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin aux potions._

\- **On se calme ma chouquette, c'est qu'une potion. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un chaudron. En plus, le vert c'est moche. Le rose c'est plus esthétique et bien plus agréable à regarder. C'est la couleur des licornes et de ces bestioles-peluches qui te collent toute la journée, j'me rappelle plus du nom, crotte !**

Depuis quand les licornes sont-elles roses ? Elles sont blanches comme la neige, d'une pureté sans nom. Mes parents avaient un élevage, donc j'en connais un rayon sur le sujet.

\- **Ce n'est pas un jeu ! On est noté Hestia ! Je te préviens que si on n'obtient pas au minimum E, je te parle plus,** je la menace. Ou plutôt je l'avertis.

\- **Mais par le caleçon à pois de Merlin ! Ton sens de l'humour m'a l'air légèrement atrophié. Je te savais coincée, mais alors pas aussi rigide !** S'exclame-t-elle, tandis que nous devenons petit à petit le centre de l'attention.

Elle essaye de te faire sortir de tes gonds, n'y prête pas attention. Elle attrape alors la louche et entreprend d'étaler cette stupide potion sur mes notes de cours ainsi que sur ma cape. Reste calme. Reste calme. Je suis parfaitement zen. Parfaitement… Je sens un truc tiède et visqueux qui s'étale sur ma joue avec un affreux bruit de succion et j'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir Hestia, louche dans une main, baguette dans l'autre, qui me tient en joue, avec un immense sourire provocateur collé à la figure. JE VAIS LA TUER ! Reste zen, reste… Elle recommence son petit manège, et cette fois ci la potion traverse ma cape pour venir se coller à ma chemise et, par endroits, même à mes sous-vêtements. _Hestia, je vais carrément te tuer !_

La question c'est de savoir si le meurtre de la personne qui compte le plus pour moi aujourd'hui vaut la peine de finir ma vie à Azkaban, entourée de vils Détraqueurs. Non, je ne pense pas.

J'attrape donc ma baguette et lance un simple mais efficace Wingardium Leviosa sur le chaudron, qui déverse la totalité de son contenu sur Hestia. Laquelle ne bouge pas d'un cil sous le coup de la surprise. Malheureusement pour moi, le professeur Slughorn, qui vu sa tête devait être un morse dans sa vie antérieur, se tient juste derrière moi, l'air particulièrement réprobateur. Tant pis. Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

De retour dans la grande Salle, Hestia et moi nous asseyons à une extrémité de la table des Poufsouffles, sous les regards assassins de nos compères. Parce que oui, nous avons inévitablement fait perdre de précieux points à notre maison à cause du léger accident du cours de potion. Mais vu la retenue qu'on a écopée, on a retenu la leçon.

\- **Ma chouquette, ne t'affole surtout pas, mais cet imbécile de Potter nous fixe avec ses yeux de gobelin mafieux.**

Je me retourne discrètement prétextant avoir fait tomber mon couteau derrière mon dos (pas très crédible, soit-dit-en-passant) et croise le regard chocolat de James Potter pour la deuxième fois en une journée.

Je détourne rapidement les yeux vers mon assiette alors que mon teint de poupée en porcelaine se colore légèrement de rouge.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut celui-là ?!**

Hestia lui adresse un magnifique geste du majeur tandis que j'essaye en vain de disparaître de la surface de cette Terre.

Hestia n'est pas une des groupies des Maraudeurs, même si elle ne perd pas espoir de conquérir, un jour, le cœur de glace de sa majesté Black. En ce qui concerne le cas Potter, vous l'aurez compris, ce n'est pas le grand amour. Et pour cause ces deux-là sont sortis ensemble l'an passé. Rien de dramatique jusque-là, mais tout s'est envenimé lorsque ma meilleure amie a surpris une conversation entre Potter et Pettigrow, lors de laquelle James affirmait avec ferveur ne sortir avec Hestia que pour rendre Lily Evans, la jolie rousse préfète, jalouse. Ce qui, par ailleurs, fut un échec cuisant.

Mais passons. Devrais-je dire à ma meilleure amie que j'ai failli tuer Potter en lui fonçant dessus ? Qu'il a échappé de peu à une noyade certaine dons le flot de mes annonces ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécierait. Elle a toujours cet espoir malsain de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Ne vous méprenez pas, Hestia n'a jamais été amoureuse de Potter. Ni de quiconque d'autre, pour être honnête. Mais le fait de servir d'objet à James ne lui a pas vraiment plu, et encore moins à son ego.

\- **T'as un truc à me dire ?** Me demande soudainement Hestia, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

Je manque reverser mon jus de citrouille, repose mon verre et lève les yeux vers elle. Je crois que je suis grillée. Elle me connaît trop bien. Beaucoup trop bien.

\- **J'ai croisé Potter ce matin, en sortant de notre salle commune. Il était sans doute en chemin vers les cuisines.**

\- **Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?!** S'énerve-t-elle en se levant d'un bond pour se diriger d'un pas rageur vers la table des griffons.

Voilà. C'est précisément pour ça que je n'ai rien voulu dire…

\- **POTTER ! Il se trouve qu'il est formellement interdit aux élèves de se rendre aux cuisines. Trois heures de retenues et vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor !** S'écrie Hestia, directement dans l'oreille de James, qui fait un bond de trois mètres sous la surprise. Je m'empresse de la rejoindre.

\- **La ferme, Jones. T'es pas préfète** , se contente-il de dire en reprenant la fourchette qu'il avait malencontreusement fait tomber dans son assiette de soupe.

\- **Moi non, mais elle si,** dit-elle en me désignant.

\- **Ne me mêle pas à ça,** je refuse catégoriquement en tournant la tête dans la direction opposée.

\- **Bien sûr que tu vas le coller, ce petit crétin de snobinard.**

\- **Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le petit crétin snobinard ? Vas te faire fou…,** commence-t-il avant d'être coupé par Lupin.

\- **Je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver. On peut régler ça calmement non ? Nous sommes des personnes civilisées, après tout.**

 _Merci !_

\- **Bien dans ce cas, trois heures de retenues et vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor,** s'obstine Hestia en me fixant de ses yeux Avada Kedavrans.

\- **Euh, c'est vraiment nécessaire ?** Je demande d'une petite voix.

\- **Oui.** Son ton est sans appel, j'adresse donc un regard gêné aux Maraudeurs et prononce la sentence, les joues rougies par la gêne.

\- **Très bien, dans ce cas, quatre heures de colles pour toi, Jones et quarante points en moins pour Poufsouffle. On ne fait pas de scène et on ne crie pas dans la Grande Salle. Tu déranges tout le monde, avec tes histoires, qui elles, n'intéressent personne.**

\- **Mais tu n'es pas préfet, toi non plus** , se contente-elle de répondre en souriant, fière de son petit manège.

James lui adresse un regard fourbe (un vrai Serpentard, celui-là) et se tourne magistralement vers Remus et le supplie du regard.

\- **Je ne crois pas…,** commence-t-il avant d'être interrompu par un coup dans les côtes de la part de Potter. **Quatre heures de colle et quarante points en moins pour Poufsouffle,** finit-il d'un air résigné.

Hestia, ouvre la bouche, prête à protester, mais la referme et se tourne dans vers moi. Je lui lance le regard _Je t'avais prévenue_ , puis elle tourne les talons le plus dignement possible et bat en retraite vers la table des Poufsouffle.

Je me retrouve donc seule devant les quatre garçons. Ceux-ci me fixent bizarrement, surtout Potter qui me regarde comme si je venais de brûler son balai.

L'ambiance devient pesante, ça doit faire au moins deux minutes qu'ils n'ont pas bougé. Je me décide donc à retourner m'asseoir à ma table, en adressant un sourire d'excuse à James avant de partir.

\- **Quarante points ?!** M'agresse-t-on, alors que je viens à peine de m'asseoir sur le banc.

Je me tourne et croise le regard de braise d'Emmeline Vance, notre Préfète-en-Chef. Emmeline est grande, je dirais qu'elle frôle le mètre 80, ce qui est, pour ainsi dire, assez rare et presque impossible pour une fille. Moi-même je ne fais qu'un mètre 66, plutôt petite donc. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés aux reflets violets retombent toujours élégamment sur ses épaules carrées. Elle a une véritable carrure d'athlète grâce à toutes les heures d'entraînement de Quidditch qu'elle endure chaque semaine, sous le commandement du capitaine de l'équipe, je-sais-plus-qui Bones, un vrai tyran pour tout ce qui concerne le Quidditch. Autant dire qu'elle est intimidante. Surtout quand elle est en rogne. Je me tasse sur ma place tout en baissant le regard sur mes mains alors qu'elle reprend la parole :

\- **Vous nous avez fait perdre plus de 70 points en tout depuis le début de la journée ! À ce rythme-là, on se retrouvera rapidement derniers. Vous essayez d'égaler le record des Maraudeurs ou quoi ?! Mais, vous êtes des irresponsables ! Pour la peine je vous mets, à toutes les deux, deux heures de retenue supplémentaires.**

\- **On se calme Vance, c'est pas la fin du monde. Tout le monde sait que t'es une maniaque obsessionnelle du comportement, tu devrais penser à te détendre. Bah justement tu n'as qu'à aller voire ton petit Serdaigle et vous vous trouverez une chambre, au moins tu nous foutras la paix. Et puis de toute manière, je ne suis plus disponible ces prochains temps. Je suis très demandée vois-tu** , réplique Hestia, avec un geste arrogant de la main.

Dis surtout qu'avec toutes les heures de colle qu'on s'est prises dans les dents aujourd'hui, on n'aura plus une minute à nous…

\- **Sur ce, on va te laisser. On a fort à faire.**

Estomaquée de la réaction de mon amie, la Préfète-en-Chef, aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre, ne réagit pas tout de suite, ce qui nous laisse le temps de nous échapper en quatrième vitesse vers notre dortoir. Je crois qu'on est dans la merde. Je n'ai jamais eu autant d'heures de colle de toute ma vie. C'est une honte. Depuis quand c'est moi, l'élève modèle et disciplinée, qui me fait réprimander ?! J'vous le dit, c'est Ste. Mangouste qui se fout de la charité. On sait tous que malgré son obsession pour l'ordre et le règlement de l'école, Emmeline passe tous ses samedis soirs en compagnie d'un préfet de Serdaigle, beau mais bête comme ses pieds, dans la salle des Poufsouffle. Ils sont répugnants à se bécoter dans tous les coins sans aucune gêne… Vraiment pathétique. Puis après c'est moi qu'on ose blâmer ?!

Jessica Parker

Amélie Palladium

Guillaume Volange

Alex Pautou

Fred Motzco

Alicia Prius

Remus Lupin

Voici la maigre liste des noms qui ont été inscrits, suite à mon annonce. Je n'ai pas un choix extrêmement varié, je dois l'avouer. Le seul que je connaisse approximativement est malheureusement Remus Lupin. De toute manière je n'ai plus mon mot à dire, puisque j'ai délégué mon choix à Hestia. Il reste à espérer qu'elle prenne la bonne décision.

Elle a déjà tout prévu et organisé dans entretiens individuels pour chaque postulant, même si elle a sans aucun doute déjà une idée précise de l'heureux élu.

Selon ses critères, on peut éliminer toutes les filles, puisqu'elle s'est mise en tête de me caser avec un canon avant la fin de l'année (soit dans moins d'un mois). On élimine aussi Guillaume. Des rumeurs courent à son sujet comme quoi il serait gay. Personnellement ça ne me pose aucun problème, mais Hestia a la phobie d'un tas de choses et les homos en font malheureusement partis. Fred est aussi éliminé car étant un des nombreux ex de ma meilleure amie, ça le met hors course d'après les lois de l'amitié.

Ça limite déjà pas mal les possibilités…

Hestia a réussi à convaincre Chourave, notre nouvelle directrice de maison, une jeune femme (comparée à McGo), plutôt grande, une peu rondouillette, vêtue fièrement et par tout temps de son imper jaune poussin et de son châle aux couleurs de notre maison. D'après ce que j'ai pu en constater, elle a grand cœur et s'entend extrêmement bien avec tous les professeurs. Enfin sauf avec la prof de Divination. Mais c'est entièrement compréhensible. Personne ne l'aime, avec son caractère pire encore que celui d'un centaure aigri. Bref, je disais donc qu'Hestia a réussi à convaincre Chourave, qui a elle-même convaincu McGonagall de nous louer la salle de Métamorphose pour y passer nos entretiens.

Ça fait au moins déjà trois heures que ça dure et je n'en peux plus. Vraiment plus. J'ai autre chose à faire, moi ! Comme par exemple mes 60 cm de parchemins sur les caractéristiques des loups-garous pour la DCFM, ou encore le mètre que nous a demandé le professeur Slughorn lors de son dernier cours sur la potion de l'Amortentia. Mais non, au lieu de m'avancer dans mon travail, je suis assise sur cette stupide chaise depuis que je suis sortie de cours, autrement dit depuis 18 heures. Oui, vous avez bien compris il est 21 heures ! Je ne sais pas comment elles s'y sont prises pour convaincre McGonagall de laisser deux jeunes filles (dont une à la réputation de fille… facile) seules dans une salle avec des garçons, alors que l'heure du couvre-feu est passée et qu'il fait presque nuit au-dehors. C'est un vrai miracle ! Ou bien elles l'ont simplement capturé et enfermé dans un des placards du château. Je n'en serais même pas étonnée.

Hestia pose vraiment des questions plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Elle demande aux filles quand sont leurs périodes menstruelles, demande aux garçons d'énumérer le nom de toutes leurs ex, etc… J'ai au moins appris qu'Alex n'est pas très branché relation à longue durée et que Guillaume est bel et bien gay, ce qui a eu pour conséquence directe qu'Hestia l'a foutu dehors à coup de serpillière. Pas très glamour si vous voulez mon avis, mais ça a eu le mérite d'être efficace. Je commence à avoir honte de l'hippogriffe qui me sert de meilleure amie.

Vient ensuite le dernier entretien, celui le plus redouté Remus Lupin.

Dès que la poignée de la porte s'abaisse, Hestia s'installe le dos droit sur sa chaise et fait craquer ses doigts, dans une tentative d'impressionnement. Mais à notre plus grande surprise, ce n'est pas Remus qui franchit la porte en premier, mais James Potter.

Je sens qu'il va y avoir de l'eau dans le gaz par ici !

\- **Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, nom d'un botruc transsexuel ?! Tu nous harcèles, où quoi ?** L'agresse immédiatement ma meilleure amie, les traits déformés par une colère nouvelle.

\- **Descends de tes grands hippogriffes, Jones. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Et puisque tu défends ton amie, je suppose que je peux faire de même pour le mien.**

Avant qu'Hestia n'aie le temps de protester, je la devance et assure à Potter que sa présence ne pose de problèmes à personne.

Passablement sur les nerfs, Hestia commence son « interrogatoire » encore plus brusquement qu'avec les candidats précédents.

\- **Quelles sont tes motivations, Lupin ?**

 **\- Euh, je dirais que… je sais pas vraiment, je veux juste avoir un chez moi autre que chez mes parents. C'est légitime, non ?**

 **\- As-tu des problèmes avec tes parents ? Ils ne te supportent plus, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Non, mais c'est quoi ces questions ?! Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire, je te signale,** lui rétorque James.

\- **Bah, si, justement. Je ne veux pas que ma meilleure amie passe ses vacances seule avec un psychopathe.**

 **\- Remus est à des milliers de kilomètres d'être un psychopathe. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche,** assure Potter, les yeux rivés dans ceux d'Hestia.

Je jette un œil à Remus et remarque qu'il a soudainement blanchi, comme si les paroles de Potter le mettaient mal à l'aise.

\- **Oui, mais ça on n'en sait rien. Il nous fait des preuves, des témoins, des…**

 **\- Ok, stop !** Je la coupe, fermement mais en douceur. **Je sais que tu veux bien faire et que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Hestia, mais là tu exagères. Tu profites du fait d'être en position de force face à Potter. Sauf qu'on ne parle pas de votre stupide guéguerre. C'est de mes vacances qu'il est question. Et les vacances c'est sacré, donc je ne plaisante pas avec ça. Alors maintenant vous allez vous calmer tous les deux et nous laisser décider de cette décision nous-même. Si ça se trouve Remus est quelqu'un de très bien.**

Un silence pesant s'installe dans la salle de métamorphose, suite à ma grande tirade. Tous les regards sont braqués sur moi et je sens mes joues s'échauffer lentement.

\- **De toute façon, c'est toi qui va passer deux mois en sa compagnie, donc c'est ta décision,** dit finalement Hestia, résignée, avant de se tourner d'un air sadique vers Lupin et de continuer : **J'espère au moins que tu n'es ni un fêtard, ni une salope, ni un nudiste.**

Remus vire au cramoisie en une fraction de seconde, comme moi quelques secondes plus tôt, puis hoche négativement la tête, sous le regard ironique de ma meilleure amie.

\- **Dans deux semaines, il y aura la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard avant la fin de l'année. Vous pourriez en profiter pour aller visiter des apparts et vous mettre d'accord sur certaines choses,** nous conseille James, qui n'était pas intervenu depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût.

\- **On ne t'a pas sonné Potter ! Ils feront ce qu'ils veulent ! Puis c'est avec moi qu'elle passe ses sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Pas avec des imbéciles de votre genre !**

 **\- Serais-tu possessive, Jones ?** Demande James, un sourire arrogant collé aux lèvres.

\- **Non, pas mon genre,** répond-t-elle, vexée, tandis que la tension monte d'un cran.

\- **C'est vrai que toi tu préfères…**

 **\- Stop !**

Mon cri se mêle à celui de Remus, alors que nous remettons les idées en place dans la tête de nos supposés amis. Ce n'est ça comme ça qu'on arrivera à quelque chose.

\- **Ça veut dire que je suis sélectionné ?** Me demande soudainement Remus, la voix pleine d'espoir.

Le « non » catégorique d'Hestia s'oppose au même moment à mon « oui » énergique. J'agrippe le bras de mon amie et l'entraîne au fond de la salle, après nous être excusées auprès des garçons. Je crois qu'une petite discussion s'impose.

\- **Ma chouquette, tu ne peux pas accepter aussi facilement. Tu ne le connais même pas ce Lupin !**

 **\- Mais enfin, tout le monde le connaît. Et, je le connais bien mieux que tous les autres qui ont postulé tout à l'heure. Puis, je préfère être en sa compagnie qu'avec les autres hurluberlus,** je lui avoue.

Hestia hausse les sourcils, suspicieuse.

\- **Ah oui ?**

 **\- Ouais, je sais pas pourquoi. Il m'inspire confiance, c'est tout. Puis je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à découper ses victimes dans sa cave pour ensuite faire des rituels sataniques.**

Une moue septique apparaît sur son visage, alors j'ajoute :

\- **On prendra un appart' sans cave. Rassurée ?**

Elle continue de bouder, plus pour conserver sa réputation de chieuse innée, mais un petit sourire apparaît aux coins de sa bouche.

\- **Laisse-moi au moins le mettre au jus de ce qui lui arrivera s'il abuse.**

Je secoue la tête désespérée, mais elle tourne déjà les talons pour rejoindre les deux Maraudeurs.

Hestia se hisse alors sur une table, face aux jeunes hommes et les regarde, le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- **Je pense qu'il va être nécessaire d'instaurer quelques règles pour votre future cohabitation. À commencer par la curiosité. Aucune question,** dit-elle alors que son regard jongle entre Remus et moi. Il semble soulagé de cette condition, comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

Je lui souris, comprenant qu'elle cherche à me protéger de mon passé, dont je n'ai aucune envie de parler, puis elle continue :

\- **Ensuite pas de partenaire dans les parties communes de l'appartement.**

Potter envoie un coup de coude dans les côtés de son ami, avant de rire dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- **Et pas de fiesta énorme. Surtout si elle n'est pas au courant. Si ça ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez toujours aller voir ailleurs. On ne vous retient pas.** Elle marque un temps d'arrêt, fixant les Maraudeurs, puis plisse les yeux et prend son air de psychopathe avant de continuer : **Lupin, écoute moi bien, je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. Si jamais tu t'avises de la faire souffrir d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, je n'hésiterai pas à faire de ta vie un véritable enfer. Puis quand tu seras à bout, parce que je t'aurai tout pris, je te torturerai lentement, mais pas à coup de Doloris. C'est bien trop insignifiant comme punition. Est-ce bien clair ?** Elle lui adresse son sourire de tueuse en série, alors que les deux garçons sont devenus plus blancs que des linges.

J'ai un peu honte de ma meilleure amie en ce moment, mais je dois reconnaître que ses menaces sont vraiment très efficaces. Puis elle fait tout ça pour moi, pour me protéger. En fait elle est un peu comme une grande sœur pour moi, malgré le fait que j'ai trois mois de plus qu'elle.

Elle reprend son sourire faux et (plus ou moins) aimable et leur demande alors :

\- **Des questions ?**

Potter semble réfléchir, pendant un très long moment. Non mais sérieusement il fait exprès ou il est mentalement diminué ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il finit par secouer négativement sa tignasse de jais. À notre grand étonnement, c'est Remus qui prend la parole pour demander :

\- **Ais-je au moins le privilège de connaître le nom de ma nouvelle coloc' ?**

Je lui adresse un grand sourie, les joues légèrement rosées, puis lui tends la main et déclare :

\- **Anastasia Prewett. Bienvenue à bord, coloc'.**


	3. 2 S'il te plaît, Anastasia

**Et voici le deuxième chapitre,**

 **Je remercie (toujours et encore) Charliflex pour la correction.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

Réponse aux reviews :

 **_ miss-sawyer** : Salut, contente que ma fic te plaise, j'aime aussi beaucoup les deux personnages (en même temps je ne les aurais pas choisi si ce n'était pas le cas XD). Voici un nouveau chapitre concentré essentiellement sur ... ah non, finalement je ne le dirais pas. Va falloir que tu découvres par toi même ;)

Sinon, petite parenthèse, ton pseudo me fait penser à un personnage de la série _Les Frères Scott_ , je ne sais absolument pas si c'est en lien ou non ;)

_ **MissDevil** : Salut, je vois que tu es une lectrice fidèle et je te remercie ÉNORMÉMENT pour tes reviews :) Pour ce qui concerne Hestia, je l'adore aussi, comme tout le monde (sauf James, mais ça c'est une autre histoire XD). Dans la saga, c'est un personnage très secondaire, mas je n'arrive pas à me l'imaginer avec un autre caractère que celui que je lui aie attribué. J'essaye aussi de respecter au mieux le caractère de chacun des maraudeurs, je ne sais cependant pas si j'y arrive extrêmement bien, mais bon...

Je te laisse découvrir le deuxième chapitre et peut-être à bientôt :)

_ **Jane** : Salut et merci pour ce très gentil et encourageant commentaire :) J'espère qu'au file des chapitres ma fiction gardera son originalité, si ce n'est pas le cas, faut me le dire ;) Ravie que ma fic te plaise, et voici le deuxième chapitre.

 **Chapitre 2**

 **S'il te plaît Anastasia**

Je fixe ma montre depuis quelques minutes déjà. J'ai envie d'aller observer Sirius. Enfin l'étoile, hein, pas le beau gosse. Quoique les deux ne sont pas mal… Bref, je disais que je m'emmerde dans mon baldaquin à observer le plafond terne et sans vie de notre dortoir. Je n'ose pas sortir, j'entends encore du bruit près du lit de Jasmine, ou peut-être qu'elle s'appelle Catherine ? Franchement je n'en ai aucune idée et je m'en fiche comme de mon premier sortilège. J'espère qu'elle va bientôt cesser son remue-ménage que je puisse enfin m'échapper de la prison qu'est devenue ce dortoir.

Ma prière a visiblement été entendue par Merlin, puisque quelques instants plus tard un silence s'installe dans la pièce. Seul le léger ronflement d'Hestia brise la tranquillité de la nuit. Oui, ce n'est pas génial d'avoir une ronfleuse dans le même dortoir, mais que voulez-vous. On fait avec. Surtout que c'est ma meilleure amie et que je ne la renierais pour rien au monde, et surtout pas pour un stupide ronflement. Même si certaines nuits on dirait que le Poudlard express s'est incrusté dans son baldaquin…

Je traverse dons le dortoir et ma salle commune sur la pointe des pieds, enfile ma cape puis me désillusionne avant de partir en direction de la tour d'astronomie. C'est mon refuge depuis que je suis arrivée dans ce gigantesque château.

Une fois parvenue à destination, je me hisse sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observe l'obscurité et songeant à ma soirée.

Il s'est déjà écoulé une semaine depuis les entretiens _recherche coloc'_ et étrangement, avoir Remus pour colocataire ne m'effraie pas. Pas vraiment. Enfin je crois. Je ne sais plus trop de quoi j'ai peur en ce moment. J'ai toujours été persuadée que ma plus grande peur était les éclairs. Ça s'est d'ailleurs confirmé la semaine dernière, lorsque l'Épouvantard que je devais vaincre est apparu sous la forme d'un énorme éclair, blanc et très lumineux. Je n'avais pas l'air bête à avoir peur d'un truc aussi insignifiant. Mais cette phobie me vient de mon enfance. J'ai toujours eu une peur bleue des orages. Mais ma mère était là pour m'épauler. Elle s'asseyait sur mon lit, posait ses pieds tout contre les miens et me caressait tendrement les cheveux. Mais depuis qu'elle est partie, il n'y a plus personne pour me rassurer. Je suis seule. Même Hestia ne peut pas m'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Pourtant ce n'est pas peine d'avoir essayé. Lors de chaque tempête elle entre dans mon baldaquin, me prends dans ses bras et me dit que tout se passera bien. Et on reste là toutes la nuit, moi pleurant sur son épaule et elle me racontant des choses sans queue ni tête pour me changer les idées et détourner mon attention de la tempête qui bat son plein à l'extérieur. Elle ne m'a jamais posé la moindre question, se contente d'être là pour moi, sans rien demander en retour. Elle n'est pas ma meilleure amie pour rien !

En réalité, cette peur est devenue une phobie le jour où mes parents sont morts. Un jour de tempête. Depuis, plus moyen d'avoir le dessus sur la panique qui me submerge à chaque orage. Il va sans dire que je n'ai pas réussi à vaincre l'Épouvantard. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'échoue, ça m'est déjà arrivé quand j'étais en troisième année. À l'époque je m'étais lamentablement laissée tomber, genoux à terre et avais versé un nombre incalculable de larmes. Toute ma classe se moquait, me lançait des piques _Alors Prewett, on se fait pipi dessus quand il y a de l'orage ?_ Finalement je n'ai eu besoin de personne pour me relever et l'abrutit qui m'avait lancé cette idiotie à la figure s'est retrouvé suspendu dans le vide à trois mètres de hauteur. Je n'avais pourtant aucune idée précise de ce que je voulais faire pour me venger. À croire que ma magie, mon aura, veillera toujours sur moi. Ce jour-là, j'étais dans une colère noire. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de me juger. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est que de perdre tous ses repères.

Ma défaite était prévisible. En même temps, comment voudriez-vous ridiculiser un éclair ? Lui mettre un tutu rose n'est probablement pas la meilleure des solutions.

La vue de depuis la tour d'astronomie est juste sublime. J'aime par-dessus tout m'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et observer le ciel et les milliers d'étoiles dont il est constellé. J'aime être seule dans la pénombre qui m'entoure. Certains trouveraient ça flippant, mais pas moi. L'obscurité me plonge dans un calme et m'apaise comme rien d'autre n'en est capable.

De plus, l'astronomie est ma passion depuis toujours. Déjà petite fille, j'avais négocié avec mon père pour avoir la constellation du lion dessinée sur mon plafond (j'ai dû ranger ma chambre en contrepartie, ça m'as pris plus de trois jours pour tout entasser sous mon lit). Ça me donne l'impression de m'envoler à des kilomètres de tous mes problèmes. C'est une vraie échappatoire, un peu comme le Quidditch. Sauf que je ne risque pas ma vie à mourir en me prenant un Cognard en pleine gueule. Ici, le seul risque est de tomber du haut de la tour. Mais si ça venait à arriver, ce ne serait sans doute pas un accident.

Ça doit faire plus d'une heure déjà que je me suis enfuie du dortoir. Je fais ça toutes les nuits ces dernières semaines. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à dormir. C'est sans doute dû au stress. Sauf que je n'ai aucun exam cette année, juste les aspics d'an prochain, pas de quoi angoisser. Surtout vu mon niveau purement excellent. Toutes mes notes varient entre O et E, même si je suis l'une des rares élèves à avoir choisi toutes les options disponibles dans ce château, ce qui fait que j'ai cours de 8h à 19h presque tous les jours. Sauf le week-end end, il faut bien que je dorme quand même !

Je suis donc les cours normaux Métamorphose, Potions (mon préféré), Sortilèges, Histoire de la Magie et DFCM, ainsi que Runes, Arithmancie, Soins aux créatures magiques, Étude des Moldus, Divination, Botanique et bien évidemment Astronomie comme options. Avec cet emploi du temps si chargé, je n'ai le temps pour aucune activité extra-scolaire, Quidditch ou autre. C'est à peine si j'ai le temps d'assurer mon rôle de préfète.

Hestia dit souvent que je suis un Alien tout droit venue d'un univers parallèle, où, selon elle, les gobelins seraient à la tête du gouvernement. Son imagination est débordante, vraiment. D'après ses dires, il n'est humainement pas possible de suivre autant de cours sans mourir d'overdose. Mais étudier me plaît. Le seul cours que je déteste un tant soit peu, est la Divination. Mais pas à cause du cours en lui-même, c'est surtout la prof qui pose problème, Madame Crowford. Elle conduit tous ses élèves à la dépression, elle les terrorise littéralement. Pendant son cours, je suis généralement assise au premier rang, du moins pour les cours théoriques. Elle ne me déteste pas vraiment comme je suis très investie durant ses cours, mais elle ne me porte pas non plus dans son cœur. Hestia a essayé cette option en troisième année, parce qu'elle se plaignait de ne pas passer assez de temps avec sa meilleure amie. Sauf que le premier jour, elle a prédit à la prof que son chat allait faire une intoxication à la mandragore… Déjà que c'était peu probable, la prof s'est fait un malin plaisir de la remballer en lui balançant à la figure (façon de parler) qu'elle ne possédait qu'un hibou grand-duc et non pas _une sale boule de poils qui pisse partout_. Hestia en bonne rebelle qu'elle est, a sur le champ quitté le cours en clamant haut et fort que la Divination c'est bon pour les _Schizophrènes ridés des zygomatiques_. Oui, elle pense à bien varier son vocabulaire. Et devinez quoi quelques jours plus tard, un hibou grand-duc s'est explosé dans un bruissent d'ailes directement dans les fenêtres de la salle. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas. J'vous le dis, elle n'est pas nette cette prof.

Une grande femme, au visage flouté et à la chevelure plus blanche que blonde me tient dans ses bras en me répétant inlassablement qu'elle sera toujours là. Je n'ai pas à me demander qui ça peut être, son parfum de jasmin m'a déjà donné la réponse. Je me concentre plus encore et essaie de faire apparaître son visage, mais sans succès. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas réel, mais elle me manque tellement. Je n'arrive qu'à la voire dans mes rêves, comme si lorsque mon esprit est conscient, il m'empêche de me rappeler pour m'éviter de souffrir. Ce qui est totalement inutile, mais visiblement mon cerveau n'est pas de mon avis. Je peux presque sentir sa main tiède sur ma chevelure, son corps réconfortant près du mien au haut de cette tour, ses paroles envoûtantes. Je ne veux pas me réveiller. Je ne veux pas qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau.

Mais tout à coup, des bruits de l'extérieur rompent la quiétude de cet instant et le souvenir de ma mère s'efface lentement de mon esprit. J'ouvre alors les yeux et me redresse doucement. Je suis toujours installée en équilibre précaire mais assuré, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Avec toutes ces années de pratique, mes mouvements ne sont presque plus hésitants. Je guette alors le parc de Poudlard pour trouver la source de mon dérangement. Je distingue deux silhouettes particulièrement bruyantes, tout droit sorti de la Forêt Interdite, si je ne m'abuse. C'est quoi ce bazar ?! Si la Forêt Interdite s'appelle ainsi, ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore est un vieux fou psychotique ! Enfin pas seulement… Il y a toutes sortes de créatures là-dedans… des centaures, des araignées géantes, et même des loups garous, à ce qu'on raconte… vraiment pas de quoi angoisser avec tout ça juste de l'autre côté du parc.

Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Je suis préfète et il est de mon devoir de veiller à la protection des élèves de Poudlard. Je descends donc de mon perchoir et dévale rapidement les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie pour barrer le chemin à ces délinquants. Alors que j'avance discrètement vers eux, je commence à flipper lorsque je me dis qu'ils pourraient très bien être des Mangemorts. Après tout, je ne peux pas savoir qui se cache sous ses capes noires, dans la pénombre qui règne. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sors de ma planque et leur barre brusquement la route, ma baguette pointée droit sur leurs torses.

Ils s'arrêtent immédiatement et je remarque que l'une des deux personnes est complètement amorphe sur l'autre, qui la soutient pour avancer. J'abandonne l'idée de leur passer un savon (je crois que je n'en aurais pas eu le courage de toute manière) et m'approche jusqu'à poser ma main sur l'épaule de la personne blessée.

\- **Que vous est-il arrivé ?** je demande dans un murmure, comme si quelqu'un risquait de nous entendre, ce qui est complètement ridicule, puisque tout le monde dort à cette heure-ci.

\- **C'est une longue histoire. Et pas des plus joyeuse** , me répond l'un des deux, je ne distingue pas lequel dans le noir.

\- **Il faut le soigner** , je déclare en connaissance de cause. **On va l'emmener à l'infirmerie.**

\- **Pas… pas l'infirmerie,** me supplie le blessé en se soutenant au bras de son acolyte.

- **Euh, ma salle commune alors ?** je n'attends pas de réponse et continue : **On va l'emmener dans la salle des Poufsouffle, à côté des cuisines. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour lui. Vous êtes qui d'ailleurs ?** je leur demande, légèrement paniquée, sur le coup.

- **Sirius Black.**

\- **Oh, par Merlin et Morgane réunis, je vais me faire tuer !** Et par ma meilleure amie, en prime.

- **T'es qui, toi ?**

- **Et lui j'imagine que c'est James Potter ?** je lui demande en faignant de n'avoir entendu sa question.

Black ne répond pas, mais je vais prendre ça pour un oui. De toute manière j'en aurais bientôt le cœur net, il faudra bien que j'examine les blessures de cet idiot de Potter.

Je soutiens ledit idiot du mieux que je peux en passant son bras derrière ma nuque, puis nous nous mettons en route vers la salle des Poufsouffle. James a l'air vraiment mal en point, et si je n'entendais pas ses gémissements réguliers, je penserais qu'il est mort.

 **\- Que faisiez-vous dans la Forêt Interdite, tous les deux ? C'est dangereux et hostile. Je devrais le laisser se vider de son sang pour que vous reteniez la leçon !**

- **Ce n'est pas important. Et crois-moi, on a compris la leçon,** avoue Black avec franchise en posant James dans l'un des nombreux petits fauteuils jaune poussin qui peuplent notre salle commune.

\- **Tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui ?** me demande-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Évidemment que je peux, je suis une Poufsouffle, pas une retardée mentale.

\- _**Lumos.**_

Je ne vois pas grand-chose, le T-shirt de Potter est à moitié arraché, laissant apparaître de profondes lacérures sur son abdomen. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Je sais soigner des côtes, des poignets et des nez cassés, mais recoudre une personne, c'est une autre histoire.

- **Je vais chercher le nécessaire dans mes affaires, tu peux lui enlever son T-shirt ?** je demande à Sirius, alors que je gravis déjà les escaliers menant au dortoir, dont j'ouvre juste la porte et lance un simple accio puis réceptionne la boîte en métal.

Je dévale l'escalier plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et trouve Potter allongé sur le vieux canapé, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sirius a exécuté ma requête, je peux donc examiner librement (et en essayant de ne pas rougir) les plaies de son ami.

Je m'applique à lui passer une gaze emplie d'antiseptique sur son torse, en réitérant ma question une seconde fois.

- **Que faisiez-vous dans la Forêt Interdite ?**

\- **On cherchait… des centaures pour le cours de… Divination** , débite Sirius, en fuyant imperceptiblement mon regard.

\- **De divination ?** je demande, suspicieuse, en plissant les yeux.

- **Tout à fait. Mrs la chieuse nous a ordonné de trouver un sujet pertinent pour notre travail de fin d'année. Et il faut évidemment que ça ait un rapport, même minime, avec l'art de la Divination,** continue-t-il, bien plus confiant.

\- **Quand tu parles de ce projet, c'est celui que pratiquement tous les élèves qui suivent cette option inutile ont bouclé il y a plus d'un mois ?** je demande d'une traite, en plissant encore plus les yeux, à tel point qu'ils ne deviennent plus que deux fentes.

 **\- Ouais, lui-même.**

Sa désinvolture me laisse perplexe. Certes les Maraudeurs sont réputés pour être les farceurs incorrigibles et des collectionneurs de retenues, ils ont toujours eu des résultats plus qu'acceptable. Lupin a même été nommé préfet par Dumbledore, ce n'est pas rien !

Il n'empêche que je leur envie les facilités avec lesquelles ils étudient. Je suis persuadée que contrairement à la mienne, leur chambre n'est pas encombrée de dizaines de livres, Modus et sorciers confondus. Je l'imagine bien avec des fringues sales qui jonchent sur le sol, des capes et des chaussettes mal odorantes qui pendent aux lampes du plafond et les oreillers à moitié éventrés, dû à leur incalculables batailles de polochon.

\- **Tu peux le tenir tranquille, s'il te plait ?** je demande à Black, alors que son ami prend mon bras pour un tentacule du calamar géant et se débat comme pas possible.

J'attrape une compresse que je presse doucement sur la griffure qui me paraît la plus profonde. James ne peut retenir un grognement de douleur, alors que Sirius est plus blanc qu'un linge.

- **Black, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas t'évanouir. Parce que je te laisse par terre, déjà que je prends de mon temps pour soigner ton ami demeuré.**

- **L'ami demeuré il t'emmerde** , réplique James d'une voix faible mais néanmoins sarcastique.

- **Tu ferais mieux d'être aimable, si tu ne veux pas te vider de ton sang.**

Il ne répond pas et pousse un nouveau grognement de douleur lorsque j'applique l'antiseptique. Parce que oui, j'utilise des méthodes Moldues. C'est bien moins dangereux qu'un sortilège raté qui risque te de faire pousser un troisième bras sur le front. Sirius semble remarquer ma méthode non-conventionnelle mais ne fait aucun commentaire de peur que je les laisse en plan. Bah oui les garçons, il faut réfléchir avant d'agir !

Je sors l'aiguille de ma mallette sous les regards ahuris et horrifiés de Potter et Black.

\- **T'as de la pratique, j'espère ?** me demande Black, les yeux exorbités devant la tige de métal.

- **Comment ça ?** je lui demande, faignant l'ignorance.

- **Bah, t'as déjà fait ça avant, n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Tu veux dire, faire de la couture sur un être humain ? Pas vraiment, non. Mais ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué, je devrais m'en sortir.**

Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. J'ai juste oublié de préciser que j'ai déjà observé mes parents soigner des licornes à maintes reprises, et que mon frère s'est lui-même fait recoudre plusieurs fois. On verra bien, si le légendaire courage Gryffondorien est bien réel ou si ce n'est qu'une illusion… Et puis, ils l'ont bien cherché après tout.

Près de quinze minutes plus tard, je repose l'aiguille dans la mallette et admire mon splendide travail, le regard fier. Pas une seule bavure. Les fils maintiennent fermement la griffure, qui ne saigne pratiquement plus.

Même si très probablement très douloureux de s'être fait charcuté, le blessé ne bronche pas lorsqu'il se relève du canapé, transformé en table d'opération de dernière minute. Je me retire dans la salle de bains de mon dortoir le temps de me laver les mains et de me rafraîchir, puis lorsque je suis de retour auprès des deux jeunes hommes, je surprends Sirius à titiller une plante à l'apparence inoffensive.

Je m'approche discrètement dans le dos dudit garçon, puis, lorsque la plante machiavélique s'apprête à refermer son espèce de gueule sur sa main, j'empoigne son bras et le tire en arrière d'un coup sec.

Il recule brusquement sous la surprise et manque me renverser dans son élan. Il me rattrape in extremis, puis s'éloigne aussitôt le plus possible de la plante qui a failli l'amputer de sa très chère main.

\- **On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas toucher à ce que tu ne connais pas ? Cette plante aurait très bien pu t'avaler tout entier si je n'étais pas intervenue.**

Malgré son teint pâle, il lève les yeux au ciel, puis réplique, trop rapidement pour paraître impassible, malgré son ton détaché :

- **N'abuse pas non plus. Mais merci quand même, je t'en dois une.**

Je le regarde sévèrement, mais lui souris tout de même. Satané gentillesse Poufsoufflienne, elle me mènera à ma perte un beau jour !

 **\- Et alors, vous avez réussi à rédiger votre devoir ?** je demande, gênée par le silence.

 **\- Disons, que nous avançons à notre rythme…**

- **Vous n'avez rien fait, en somme,** je résume.

Il laisse échapper un éclat de rire, qui ressemble étrangement à un aboiement, puis secoue négativement la tête.

 **\- Et arrête de me poser des questions sur ce qui vient de se passer. S'il te plaît, Anastasia,** dit-il avant même que je n'aie le temps d'ouvrir ma bouche.

Je le regarde le plus sérieusement du monde, puis hoche la tête. Il a dit _s'il te plaît, Anastasia_. S'il te plaît. Anastasia. Anastasia. S'il te plaît. Je ne sais pas quel mot m'étonne le plus…

Il semble voir mon trouble quant à ses paroles, puisqu'il change de sujet de conversation, pour en choisir un plus neutre :

- **Où est ce que tu as appris tout ça ?**

 **\- Tout ça quoi ?** je demande, perdue.

Il désigne la mallette d'un signe de tête.

 **\- J'ai un frère,** je lui confie, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Il me regarde intensément, comme s'il cherchait à lire en moi, à savoir s'il peut me faire confiance, puis continue :

 **\- J'ai un frère moi aussi. Mais je n'ai jamais eu la chance de tester ce genre de méthodes sur lui.**

L'once de regrets dans sa voix me fait froncer les sourcils. Il regrette de ne pas pouvoir charcuter son propre frère ?! Par Merlin, c'est un psychopathe !

Il remarque mon visage horrifié et comprend immédiatement ce que je viens de penser, comme s'il lisait dans mon esprit.

\- **Non, je ne suis pas un fou psychotique, qui adore torturer les gens. J'envie juste cette relation que tu as avec ton frère. Comme tu en parles, vous avez l'air proches.**

- **Pas tant que ça, en fait. Il me m'apporte que des problèmes, à se battre à tout va, à contredire tout le monde et à jouer le rebelle.**

\- **Il est courageux, ce n'est pas un défaut. Mon frère, lui, n'est qu'un suiveur, un petit soldat qui se contente d'obéir. De toute manière, tous les Serpentards sont des imbéciles.**

- **Black, tu te contredis toi-même.**

- **Pourquoi ça ?**

\- **Je ne voudrais pas m'avancer, d'autant qu'un imbécile peut très bien être courageux, il n'a qu'à vous voir, Potter et toi, mais il me semble que tu méprises juste les Serpentards parce que justement ce sont des Serpentards.**

- **Euh… J'ai rien compris, là.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, en me demandant où diable est passé le milliard de neurones dont le cerveau d'un quelconque être humain (Sirius inclus) est sensé posséder.

 **\- D'après toi, un Serpentard peut très bien être courageux.**

 **\- J'ai dis ça, moi ?! N'importe quoi ! T'as dû entendre des voix, ou je n'sais trop quoi.**

 **\- Merci, mais je ne suis pas folle. Et mon frère est, ou plutôt était, un Serpentard.**

 **\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ton frère est un imbécile.**

J'éclate de rire malgré moi et Black me regarde bizarrement, comme s'il avait avalé un cintre.

\- **Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?** je demande en passant une main sur mon visage, parfaitement immaculé.

 **\- Non rien… C'est juste que tu ne ris pas souvent. Et lorsque ce phénomène rare se produit, Hestia y est toujours pour quelque chose.**

\- **Depuis quand toi, le grand maraudeur, tu espionne une fille aussi insignifiante que moi ?**

\- **Pour commencer, tu n'es pas insignifiante, ne te rabaisse pas. Puis, il est impossible de ne pas te remarquer alors que tu as une fille telle qu'Hestia pour meilleure amie.**

Je lui souris un peu gauchement, puis reporte mon attention sur Potter, qui s'est lamentablement échoué sur l'un des petits fauteuils.

 **\- Je peux te poser une question ?** me demande-t-il subitement.

Je l'y invite d'un battement de cil appuyé.

- **Comment vous avez bien pu devenir amies ? Je veux dire, vous êtes tellement différentes.**

Je réfléchis quelques instants, pour trouver les mots adéquats. Je n'ai jamais tenté d'expliquer à quiconque mon amitié avec Hestia, du coup je patauge un peu…

\- **Je sais pas trop. Je suppose qu'on était faites pour se rencontrer.**

\- **Genre comme des âmes sœurs ?**

\- **Oui, quelque chose comme ça. Elle était là quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un et j'en ai fait de même pour elle. Et depuis on ne se lâche plus.**

\- **Genre vous faites tout ensemble ?** Son regard curieux me fait froncer les sourcils

- **Rêve pas Black, on a tout de même notre espace personnel.**

\- **Et vos petits surnoms, alors ?**

\- **Quoi donc ?**

- ** _Ma chouquette !_** dit-il en imitant la voix de ma meilleure amie.

\- **Tu sais ce que je pense ? Tu es jaloux, parce que James ne t'appelle pas par ton petit surnom. Pas en public du moins.**

\- **Mais bien sûr que si ! Il m'appelle Patmol.**

- **Sirius, tous les maraudeurs t'appellent comme ça.**

Il fait une mine faussement vexée, puis lâche un léger rire. Je hausse à nouveau les sourcils, puis il s'explique :

- **Je viens de me rendre compte que j'étais, disons, tout seul avec une fille, et que nous ne faisions que discuter.**

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait …** je m'interromps et rougis brusquement lorsque je comprends sa remarque.

Il sourit face à ma gêne, mais ne dis rien de plus.

- **Où sont passés vos deux acolytes ?** je lui demande, après plusieurs minutes de flottement.

\- **Peter est … quelque part, peut être aux cuisines. Et Remus, chez sa mère, tu sais.**

Je hoche la tête. Oui, je comprends, si j'avais la chance d'en faire de même je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

\- **Tu sais que c'est dans deux jours la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?**

Je hoche vaguement la tête, perdue dans mes pensées.

 **\- Tu n'as pas oublié que tu y allais avec Remus, j'espère ?**

La mention de ma prochaine sortie avec Remus, me ramène sur Terre et mes joues rosissent à nouveau.

\- **Non, ne t'en fais pas. Hestia me le rappelle tous les jours. Et elle en profite pour me faire culpabiliser de l'abandonner seule pour la dernière sortie de l'année.**

\- **Je peux te rendre un service si tu veux. T'as quand même sauvé ma main et mon meilleur ami en une soirée. Quoique ma main est quand même plus importante que James…**

Je ris légèrement, puis lui demande intriguée :

- **Quoi comme service ?**

- **J'accompagne Hestia à Pré-au-Lard. Comme ça je fais d'une pierre deux coups, elle arrête ses crises de jalousie envers Remus et elle me lâche la grappe une bonne fois pour toutes.**

\- **Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.**

 **\- Oui, je sais.**

\- **Et il est hors de question que tu lui brises le cœur,** j'ajoute, sérieuse au possible.

- **Alors, elle a vraiment un cœur ?** demande-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais je reste de marbre, me contenant de le fixer avec sérieux.

Je jette un œil à Potter, pour être certaine qui dorme bien puis dis à Sirius :

\- **Tu sais, sous son apparence de reine des glaces, elle a souffert de sa rupture avec ton meilleur ami. Elle s'était attachée à lui, même si elle clame le contraire. Mais elle a gardé sa douleur pour elle. Je ne l'ai jamais vue pleurer. Pas une seule fois en six ans. Jamais.**

Black est bouche bée, puis se reprend et me fait remarquer :

\- **Pourtant, sans vouloir offenser qui que ce soit, elle se comporte comme une vraie pétasse la plupart du temps.**

\- **Pas avec tout le monde.**

\- **Oui, bon, sauf avec toi, je veux dire.**

\- **Tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir…** je soupire puis reprends en plantant mon regard bleuté droit dans le sien : **Peux-tu me dire précisément quand Hestia t'a insulté ?**

Il se frotte machinalement la mâchoire alors qu'il réfléchit à plein régime.

\- **Je n'ai pas d'exemple concret, là tout de suite, mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'elle ne m'aime pas,** dit-il d'une voix catégorique.

- **C'est ce que tu penses, ou ce que tu aimerais penser ?**

Il ne répond pas, à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées.

- **La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de ne pas lui briser le cœur. Elle ne le supportera pas une seconde fois.**

- **Ça ne risque pas d'arriver.**

- **Si par tout hasard tu venais à l'oublier, sache que je suis toujours là moi, et que je sais me servir de ce qui se trouve dans cette fabuleuse petite mallette.**

Il jette un œil à l'objet en question et pâlit imperceptiblement. Comprenant que la discussion est belle et bien terminée, il se relève puis me salue brièvement avant de sortir de ma salle commune soutenant Potter, qui se traîne à son bras, tel un poids mort.

Je m'arrête sur la première marche de l'escalier menant au dortoir et les observe jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à l'angle du couloir où j'ai percuté Potter quelques jours plus tôt. Une fois hors de ma vue, je me retourne et gravis le reste de l'escalier pour finir ma nuit.

Je passe la porte du dortoir, avance sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à mon baldaquin tout en surveillant mes colocataires. La petite brune insupportable dort toujours avec les rideaux ouverts. Soi-disant c'est pour lui apporter de l'air plus pur durant son sommeil. Je l'observe à la dérobée alors que je passe devant elle, elle a la bouche grande ouverte et un filet de bave s'en écoule. Dégoûtant. J'arrive ensuite à la hauteur d'Hestia. Ses rideaux sont tirés mais ne retiennent pas ses ronflements. Je souris intérieurement en me promettant de l'enregistrer un de ses quatre. Elle refuse de me croire alors que ce n'est que la stricte vérité...

Je plonge ensuite sous mes drapes couleur moutarde (Poufsouffle jusqu'au bout !), et regarde la Lune une dernière fois avant de sceller mes rideaux d'un coup de baguette.


	4. 3 Smoothie aux concombres

**Et c'est reparti pour le chapitre 3**

 **Je remercie (toujours et encore) Charliflex pour la correction ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

Réponse à la review de **Sugarbrown** : Effectivement, le nom de famille d'Anastasia n'est pas choisis au hasard, je n'en dis pas plus ...

Et oui, Hestia et James, j'aurais pu en faire toute une histoire rien qu'à eux deux ...

En ce qui concerne la relation d'Anastasia et Sirius, disons que je n'ai pas encore vraiment décidé, je verrais comment avance l'histoire ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Smoothie aux concombres ?**

- **Hestia ! Au secours !**

Alertée par mon cri désespéré, ma meilleure amie déboule dans la salle de bains sans prendre la peine de frapper au préalable.

\- **Quoi ?** me demande-t-elle, haletante de sa course effrénée à travers notre dortoir plus que bordélique.

Je ne lui réponds pas mais lui tends deux robes identiques à la forme, mais de couleurs différentes. Elle les attrape, les jauge un instant, puis lève un regard mi-agacé, mi-amusé sur moi.

\- **Quoi ?!** je l'agresse passablement énervée de son inefficacité en tant que meilleure amie.

\- **Dis-moi que tu as d'autres robes** , me dit-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- **Bah non. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ces robes ? Je les trouve très bien.**

\- **Désolée de te contredire ma chouquette, mais ces choses sont des atrocités sans nom. Je te préviens, si tu t'entêtes à porter une de ces horreurs, je ne te considérerais plus comme ma meilleure amie.**

Je baisse les bras, dépitée, alors qu'elle disparaît deux courtes minutes dans le dortoir pour en ressortir quelques instants plus tard, les bras chargés de nombre de ses propres robes, qui, je le reconnais, sont bien plus élégantes que les miennes.

Elle les dépose sur l'étagère murale puis se retourne et m'évalue du regard alors que je ne suis vêtue qu'en tout d'une serviette de douche.

Elle se pince l'arête du nez en fronçant les sourcils, puis se précipite vers le tas de fringues et en déniche une vraie petite merveille.

Une fois enfilée, je m'observe sous toutes les coutures dans le miroir taille humaine. C'est clair qu'il n'y a pas photo.

C'est une longue robe bleu nuit avec de fines bretelles et un petit décolleté en V qui laisse voir la naissance de ma poitrine. Je fais un tour sur moi-même et découvre le sourire fier d'Hestia, qui m'observe comme une mère observe sa fille lorsqu'elle réussit son premier sortilège.

Je souris et fais de grands mouvements pour être bien sûre que c'est mon reflet que je vois dans la glace. Je dois reconnaître que je suis plutôt pas mal. C'est aussi l'avis d'Hestia vu son sourire qui laisse apparaître ses fossettes.

Mais mon sourire retombe d'un coup lorsque je me souviens d'un petit détail qui a néanmoins une haute importance.

\- **Hestia, je ne voudrais surtout pas te gâcher ta joie, et j'adore vraiment cette sublime robe, mais je vais juste visiter des appartements avec mon colocataire et malheureusement pas à un bal. Donc je pense opter pour une tenue légèrement beaucoup plus sobre.**

Une moue boudeuse apparaît sur son sublime visage, son expression par défaut lorsqu'elle est contrariée.

Je lui offre un sourire d'excuse avant qu'elle ne retourne sur ses pas, me laissant seule dans la salle de bain avec la montagne de vêtements pour seule compagnie. J'espère qu'elle ne boude pas sérieusement. Pas pour une histoire aussi futile, qui plus est, lorsque c'est la faute –indirecte- d'un Maraudeur.

Je farfouille un peu dans les fringues d'Hestia, à la recherche d'une tenue potable, ni trop vulgaire, ni trop je m'enfoutiste. Le choix n'est pas simple, surtout que je suis une quiche pour tout ce qui est mode.

Après une recherche accrue, digne d'une fouille archéologique, je trouve enfin la tenue adéquate à savoir une jupe crayon bleu marine fendue sur le côté gauche qui m'arrive juste au-dessus du genou, laissant apparaître mes jambes pâles et un chemisier blanc assez ample.

Une fois vêtue du petit ensemble jugé adéquat, je sors de la salle de bain, sous les regards médusés de mes colocataires. Je les ignore et retrouve Hestia, nonchalamment appuyée sur le montant de mon baldaquin.

- **Comment tu me trouves ?** je lui demande, d'une petite voix, arborant un sourire timide.

\- **Plutôt sortable** , dit-elle avec rancune.

 _Plutôt sortable_ ? J'ai fait un énorme effort vestimentaire j'ai mis une jupe ! Même si j'en mets une chaque jour, par obligation car elle fait partie intégrante de l'uniforme, aujourd'hui, j'en ai mis une de mon propre gré. Et une belle, en plus de ça. Et elle ose me dire que je suis « plutôt sortable ».

Elle reste impassible une seconde en détaillant mon expression déçue, puis sa bouche se fend d'un grand sourire mystérieux.

- **Tu es parfaite, comme toujours** , me répond-t-elle finalement.

Elle ne me fait pas la gueule, c'est déjà ça.

Ses yeux détaillent ensuite ma chevelure et son sourire devient alors presque carnassier.

\- **Oh, non…** , je dis en secouant la tête, l'air horrifiée.

- **Si, si** , réplique-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

Je continue de secouer la tête dans tous les sens, pour exprimer mon désaccord, mais elle n'en a que faire et me traîne dans la salle de bain. Elle m'assoit de force sur le petit tabouret, puis dégaine sa baguette et commence à jeter des sorts à tout va.

\- **Encore une toute petite touche… par ici… et par là...** , je l'entends marmonner alors que ma chevelure est tirée à quatre épingles, sans que je n'aie mon mot à dire.

Hestia a toujours eu une obsession pour les cheveux. Et les miens plus précisément. Elle me harcèle depuis la première année pour que je lui laisse champ libre sur ma tignasse. J'ai toujours fermement refusé, mais elle n'a jamais lâché l'affaire.

Il faut cependant reconnaître qu'elle est très douée de ses mains et qu'elle est toujours très soignée dans ce qu'elle entreprend. Enfin, sauf pour les potions, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Cinq longues minutes plus tard, je l'entends poser sa baguette sur le rebord de l'évier et ose enfin rouvrir les yeux. Je contemple le résultat dans le miroir et regrette d'avoir douté des capacités de ma meilleure amie.

Elle ma lissé les cheveux, puis a entortillé une partie dans une espèce de tresse africaine sur le côté et rassemblé le reste en un chignon sophistiqué sur ma nuque. Associé à ma tenue, ça rend mieux que ce que j'espérais. C'est assez classe et élégant. Juste ce qu'il faut pour une journée comme celle-ci.

Je remercie ma meilleure amie d'un sourire ravi, puis me souvenant que je ne suis pas la seule à passer une journée spéciale, je lui demande :

\- **Tu devrais pas te préparer, toi aussi ?**

\- **Tout est déjà prêt, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai préparé mes affaires en début de semaine pour être bien sûre que tout soit parfait.**

\- **T'en fais pas un peu trop ? Tu sais Black n'est pas une divinité, juste un garçon ordinaire. Peut-être un peu débile sur les bords, mais tout de même ordinaire.**

\- **Dit la fille qui a fait un début de crise d'angoisse à cause de ses affreuses robes** , me dit-elle en souriant, ironique.

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais m'interromps au dernier moment et détourne la tête, ne voulant pas lui donner raison.

Elle file alors dans la salle de bain et se prépare en faisant autant de bruit qu'un hippogriffe dans un jeu de quilles.

Elle en ressort, une demi-heure plus tard, fraîche et pimpante, puis nous nous mettons en route vers les diligences, lieu de rendez-vous fixé avec les Maraudeurs.

Alors que nous traversons la cour, elle remarque mon agitation et m'arrête en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- **Comme t'es ma meilleure amie, je vais te faire une petite prédiction gratuite** , commence-t-elle mais je la coupe alors qu'elle rouvre la bouche pour poursuivre.

\- **Hestia tu es nulle en divination. Et tu damnes cette matière, je te rappelle.**

\- **Oui, ce n'est pas faux. Sans doute que mon « troisième œil » se situe dans mon cul. C'est la seule chose qui expliquerait pourquoi je n'y vois tellement rien.**

Hestia réussit à m'arracher un rire malgré mon état de stress suprême.

\- **Mais passons, ce n'est pas le sujet. Je suis absolument persuadée que cette journée sera absolument mémorable.**

\- **Toi, tu n'est absolument pas objective** , je lui dis en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- **Ah et pourquoi ça ?**

\- **Parce que le garçon que tu convoites depuis... longtemps t'a enfin proposé un rencard.**

\- **Ça n'a rien à voir** , nie-t-elle. _Mais bien sûr !_ **Et je ne convoite personne** , s'offusque-t-elle.

Un petit sourire amusé apparaît au coin de mes lèvres. Hestia et sa fierté c'est toute une histoire. Je me demande bien, entre elle et Potter, qui a l'ego le plus important...

Au moment de passer les impressionnantes grilles du château, Rusard vérifie nos identités, puis nous laisse passer, avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté, aussi aimable qu'un Détraqueur.

Je repère les Maraudeurs, stationnés devant la plus grande des diligences (quoiqu'elles font à peu près la même taille, mais disons la plus grande quand même). Potter fait une fois de plus les yeux doux à Evans, qui l'envoie balader sans aucun ménagement, habituée à ses inlassables demandes et déclarations sordides. Sirius est quant à lui en grand débat avec Remus sur je ne sais quel sujet hautement inintéressant. Je cherche alors leur compère des yeux, Peter, mais le trouve nulle part.

Hestia me donne un discret coup de coude dans les côtes après les avoir remarqué à son tour. Je tourne les yeux dans sa direction, m'arrachant ainsi à la contemplation des trois mousquetaires.

Elle replace une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille, prend son air faussement supérieur et s'avance fièrement vers le petit groupe en me tirant par le bras à sa suite.

Black et Lupin stoppent leur débat lorsque nous arrivons dans leur champ de vision et se tournent vers nous. Black arbore un sourire charmeur à Hestia et lui adresse un petit clin d'œil qui aurait faire rougir n'importe quelle autre fille. Remus, quant à lui semble plus gêné et me regarde à peine, préférant focaliser son attention sur le ciel nuageux. Très sympathique. Tout cela s'annonce vraiment très sympathique.

Je jette un œil aux créatures qui tirent les carrosses. Les sombrals sont des cheveux ailés assez spéciaux, leur corps squelettique couleur ébène est pourvue d'une immense paire d'ailes de chauve souris. Sans oublier leurs crocs aiguisés. Il y a quelques années de cela, peu après le décès de mes parents, si j'avais dû choisir un adjectif pour les décrire, j'aurais très certainement choisi _flippant_. Mais à ce jour, mon point de vu a évolué et j'opterais maintenant plus pour _apaisant_.

Les professeurs nous ordonnent alors de prendre place dans les diligences par groupe de six personnes.

- **Vous venez, ou vous préférez y aller à pieds ?!** nous demande (nous agresse, serait plus exact) James en nous regardant d'un œil mauvais.

Bon d'accord c'est plutôt Hestia qu'il regarde mauvaisement, mais c'est ma meilleure amie, on forme un tout. S'il lui cherche des embrouilles, il m'en cherche à moi aussi, un point c'est tout.

Nous n'avons finalement pas eu l'occasion de reparler de ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière. J'entends par là du jour où James s'est à moitié fait déchiqueter par je ne sais quelle créature sanguinaire. Ce n'est pas plus mal ainsi… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu dire de plus de toute manière, si ce n'est qu'il a eu de la chance que je sois insomniaque.

\- **Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon** , lui rétorque Hestia en lui passant sous le nez pour monter dans la diligence.

J'en fais de même, ignorant les réflexions idiotes de Potter.

Celui-ci est mécontent car, je cite, _à cause des deux pimbêches je ne pourrais pas faire le trajet avec ma Lily chérie_. Je me demande s'il n'a pas du crottin de sombral dans les yeux, parce qu'il est bien le seul à ne pas voir que Lily se contrefiche de sa petite personne. Bref, il devrait s'en remettre. Avec du temps et beaucoup de chocogrenouilles.

Serrée entre James et Remus, j'attends avec impatience notre arrivée à Pré-au-Lard. Enfin, pour ce faire il faudrait d'abord que nous nous mettions en route, mais le professeur McGonnagal a été très claire on ne part pas tant que les diligences ne sont pas entièrement peuplées. Manque de chance, nous ne sommes que cinq, Pettigrow étant malade, à ce que j'ai compris. Sans doute une crise de foie due au nombre vertigineux de fondants de chaudron ou autres Patacitrouilles dont il s'empiffre sans cesse.

Je dois donc supporter la mauvaise humeur de James, qui de plus, se plaint que je prends trop de place alors que c'est bien lui qui s'étale sur la banquette, me forçant à m'asseoir à moitié sur le pauvre Remus. Vous l'aurez compris, cette situation est assez gênante. De l'autre côté, Sirius jette régulièrement un regard à Hestia, non sans lui adresser un clin d'œil au passage. Celle-ci semble sérieusement exaspérée par le comportement enfantin de Potter et ne se prive pas de le lui faire remarquer à grand renfort de soupirs.

Je crois que je tire une drôle de tête, vu qu'une importante mèche de mes cheveux est coincée entre le dossier et le coude de mon voisin Potter. Je n'ose pas le lui faire remarquer, de peur d'être la cible d'une de ses remarques cinglantes. Le seul point positif qui résulte de cette situation, est que Remus ne peut décemment plus m'ignorer, vu notre niveau de proximité.

Alors qu'Hestia s'apprête à pousser un énième soupire, la porte de la diligence s'ouvre brusquement, laissant apercevoir Catherine (ou je-ne-sais-plus-qui-qui-s'amuse-à-faire-du-remue-ménage-en-plein-milieu-de-la-nuit) qui se tient droite dans l'embrasure de la porte, tous les regards rivés sur elle. Hestia qui s'était interrompu dans son soupir, reprend là où elle s'en était arrêtée, avec plus de conviction encore.

Je retiens mon rire, il est bien connu dans notre dortoir que les deux filles ne peuvent pas se voir, même en peinture.

\- **Tu veux pas aller voir ailleurs si on y est ?** l'agresse d'emblée Hestia.

- **Je ne t'ai pas causé, Jones** , se défend-elle.

\- **Ne l'écoute pas** , surenchéri Potter, **je t'invite** , dit-il en adressant un sourire arrogant à Hestia, puis fait signe à Catherine (communément appelée « la pouffe », c'est une idée d'Hestia et je dois reconnaître que c'est plus court à prononcer) de s'asseoir en face de lui, aux côtés de Sirius Black.

Comme la pouffe n'est pas sans connaître l'attirance de James pour Lily, elle se rabat sur Black, qui est un beau lot de consolation, soit disant passant. Elle exhibe exagérément sa poitrine sous le nez du rencard à ma meilleure amie. Celle-ci n'a pas l'air très heureuse de cette situation (ce qui est compréhensible) et essaye de capter l'attention de Sirius pour le détourner de la pouffe. Sa stratégie ne m'a pas l'air très fructueuse, mais c'est finalement Sirius qui me surprend en refusant les avances de la pouffe d'une voix ferme.

Elle prend donc Hestia pour responsable de son échec de séduction et commence à la provoquer :

\- **C'est pas trop chiant de devoir supporter la présence malsaine de ton ex ?** demande-t-elle à James.

\- **Je gère.**

\- **Quand même. Mais c'est elle qui devrait se sentir mal à l'aise. Après tout, vous avez rompu par sa faute. Ou par la faute de son mortel ennui, plutôt.**

Ok. J'ai beau être gentille, loyale et compréhensive, il est hors de question qu'on s'en prenne à ma meilleure amie juste sous mon nez.

- **Mais qu'est-ce que t'as contre nous ?** je demande brusquement à la pouffe, excédée par ses gamineries, alors que les regards surpris des occupants de la diligence se tournent vers moi.

\- **Contre toi ? Rien. Mais je déteste ta peste de meilleure amie.**

\- **Elle ne t'a même rien fait !** je m'exclame.

\- **Ah oui ?! Va dire ça à mon dressing. Ou du moins à ce qu'il en reste.**

Je hausse un sourcil et me tourne vers Hestia, perdue.

Elle me fait les gros yeux et penche la tête sur le côté. Je creuse alors dans ma mémoire et un vague souvenir me revient.

\- **Tu lui en veux encore à propos du filet du diable ? C'était il y a plus de deux ans, tu devrais tourner la page,** je dis finalement.

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?** s'enquiert Sirius, subitement intéressé par la conversation.

Je laisse à Hestia l'honneur de conter cette péripétie.

\- **Euh, j'ai peut-être légèrement caché une plante trouvée dans la serre de botanique dans les affaires de la p... de Catherine. Elle ne m'avais pas parue plus dangereuse que ça, juste affreusement laide, sauf qu'à l'époque j'étais pas très attentive en cours, d'ailleurs aujourd'hui, toujours pas. Et il se trouve que cette fameuse plante était un filet du diable. Bon bref, on va pas disserter là-dessus. C'était juste une erreur de jeunesse.**

\- **Une erreur de jeunesse qui aurait pu me coûter la vie !** s'écrie Catherine.

- **C'est bon, exagère pas. T'es toujours là,** marmonne Hestia.

Il me semble d'ailleurs entendre un vague « malheureusement ».

\- **Je n'exagère pas !** se défend Catherine.

Bon, je vous épargne la suite. En résumé, ça sort les griffes, ça grogne, ça crache, ça griffe. Non peut-être pas à ce point quand même. De vrais hippogriffes.

Je me désintéresse de leur petite querelle et me tourne vers Remus en lui adressant un sourire crispé à cause du stress.

\- **T'as passé une bonne semaine ?** je lui demande pour briser le silence.

Il me regarde, surpris, puis acquiesce d'un bref hochement de tête. Je pince les lèvres, comprenant qu'il ne dirait rien de plus.

Pourquoi est-il si froid et distant envers moi ? Je trouvais pourtant qu'il y avait un bon feeling entre nous, à l'entretien. Mais bon, Remus est un homme. Et tout homme est incompréhensiblement incompréhensible. Je vais devoir faire avec, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière et changer d'avis.

Cette demi-heure de trajet ne m'a semblé être la plus longue que je n'ai jamais passée de toute ma vie. Entre Remus qui me snobe comme si je n'existais pas et Hestia et Catherine qui se battent comme des forcenés, j'en ai vu de toutes les couleurs. James et Sirius s'en sont eux aussi prit plein la figure en essayant de les séparer. Je ne sais pas quelle idée nous ait passée par la tête en nous asseyant ensemble dans cette stupide diligence...

Dès que nous posons pied à terre dans le petit village sorcier, notre petit groupe se divise en deux parties. D'un côté il y a Remus et moi, et de l'autre, il y a tous les autres, à savoir James, qui regarde ma meilleure amie d'un mauvais œil, comme s'il était jaloux de son rencard avec Sirius. Puis il y a les deux (presque) tourtereaux, Hestia exagérément scotchée au bras de Sirius, tel un poulpe qui séquestre sa proie entre ses tentacules. Et enfin, la dernière la pouffe. Elle fixe Hestia d'un regard haineux. Génial, deux des trois personnes veulent sa mort, mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'inquiéter outre mesure. Et je ne me fais aucun soucis pour elle, elle a largement la capacité de se défendre contre cet idiot de Potter (qui est néanmoins très doué en DCFM) et cette pouffe (qui serait bien capable de l'attaquer à coup de lime à ongles).

La devanture de la librairie attire irrémédiablement mon attention et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir y faire un tour. En plus j'ai absolument besoins de nouveaux livres. Je suis en manque depuis qu'Hestia à offert une partie des miens à une intello de quatrième année en échange du numéro spécial (et donc rare et quasiment impossible à se procurer) de Sorcière Hebdo. Avec un dernier regard empli de regrets, je me détourne de la vitrine regorgeant de livres en tous genres et envoie un discret signe de la main à ma meilleure amie, lui promettant silencieusement qu'on aurait quand même notre journée entre filles, mais un autre jour.

James et Sirius marchandent, quant à eux, avec les filles pour aller en premier lieu chez Honeydukes. Difficile de contester devant tant d'engouement et une argumentation en bonne éduforme.

Après un simple « à plus tard » de la part de Remus, nous nous mettons en route vers l'aire de transplanage pour nous rendre à Londres. On est samedi, j'imagine sans problème qu'il va y avoir foule.

Remus est toujours distant envers moi et lorsque le besoin l'y oblige pour une quelconque raison, il me répond par monosyllabes avec le regard d'un bébé licorne égarée. Pour ne pas faire tous le trajet dans un silence embarrassant, je tente de lancer la conversation sur un sujet que j'espère neutre :

- **Tu préférerais un appartement dans quel coin de Londres ?**

Il tourne la tête vers moi et réfléchis quelques secondes avant de me répondre d'une voix tendue et on ne peut plus sérieuse :

\- **J'aimerais bien vivre dans une banlieue plutôt calme, loin du brouhaha de la ville. Mais si tu as d'autres préférences …**

\- **Non, ça me va très bien** , je l'interromps prestement en lui souriant, heureuse qu'il me parle enfin.

Il me rend mon sourire mais je vois bien qu'il est droit comme un i, ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, nous ne sommes pour le moment que des inconnus l'un pour l'autre.

\- **T'as déjà passé ton permis de transplanage ?** me demande-t-il.

Je relève la tête pour croiser son regard ambré, acquiesce, puis ajoute :

\- **La semaine même où j'ai atteint ma majorité. Et toi ?**

\- **Je l'ai aussi. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu beaucoup l'occasion de pratiquer** , me confie-t-il, **j'espère ne pas me désartibuler en pleine rue** , plaisante-t-il.

\- **T'inquiètes pas pour ça, je serais là si jamais tu ne t'en sors pas en un seul morceau.**

\- **Ah bon ? Tu me sauverais vraiment ? Tu ne risques pas d'avoir des problèmes avec ta « chouquette » ?** continue-t-il d'un air taquin.

Il s'est détendu, à ce que je vois. Peut-être même un peu trop.

Je secoue la tête, amusée, faisant ainsi virevolter la chevelure pâle dans la légère brise.

- **Elle ne dira rien si elle ne sait rien.**

\- **Tu serais prête à mentir à ta meilleure amie ? Ta confiante et fervente défenseuse ?**

- **Je ne lui mens pas !**

\- **…**

\- **Ce ne serait pas un mensonge. Juste une omission,** je me justifie.

\- **…**

- **Disons une omission mensongère. Et pour une bonne cause, en plus !**

- **C'est moi la bonne cause ?** me demande-t-il, amusé par notre dialogue aux allures de monologue.

- **Oui … Non … Peut-être bien …**

Il se met à rire devant mon hésitation. Je lui donne un très léger coup dans les côtes et continue :

\- **Tu n'es pas la seule bonne cause, je te signale ! Ne te donne pas plus d'importance que tu n'en as** , je lui dis, légèrement moqueuse.

Il affiche un regard faussement blessé.

\- **Et avec qui suis-je en compétition pour le titre de « bonne cause » ?** me demande-t-il en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

- **L'élevage local de licornes d'Écosse, le centre moldu de jeunes délinquants, le refuge pour les sans-abris,** j'énumère en contant sur mes doigts pour appuyer mes dires, **oh et Potter. J'allais l'oublier, celui-là.**

\- **James ? Que vient faire James là-dedans ?** questionne-t-il, un peu perdu.

\- **L'autre jour quand il a débarqué, en pleine nuit, à moitié dans les vapes** , je commence.

Il hausse les sourcils, surpris et apparemment pas au courant de cette péripétie. Moi qui croyais que les Maraudeurs n'avaient aucun secret entre eux, si ce n'est ceux qu'ils partagent et défendent corps et âmes, j'en reste sans voix.

Il m'intime de poursuivre mon récit, mais je imperceptiblement la tête et lui promet de tout lui raconter plus tard. Si on commence à en parler maintenant on n'en aura pas fini avant la nuit.

Nous arrivons enfin à l'aire de transplanage, surpeuplée à cette heure-ci. Nous nous faufilons à travers la foule environnante et je manque me faire renverser par un homme en costard cravate pressé pour un quelconque rendez-vous. Remus m'attrape finalement la main, histoire de ne pas me perdre de vue à nouveau. Je rougis à ce contact et raffermis ma prise sur sa main tandis qu'il nous promène à travers la foule dense. Il s'arrête finalement à notre station, nous échangeons un regard puis transplanons d'un accord silencieux.

Certes je maîtrise le transplanage, mais atterrissage, c'est une autre histoire. Pour être concrète, je me vautre de tout mon long sur Remus, qui est cloué au sol par mon poids. Comme quoi, c'est pas la chute qui importe, mais atterrissage.

Mes joues virent au cramoisi lorsque je remarque notre position, nos visages à moins de cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre. Cinq petits centimètres. Je sais que je devrais me relever, mais je suis comme pétrifiée, le regard captivé par ses iris ambrée.

J'ai l'impression que l'espace entre nous s'amincit à vue d'œil et je commence à paniquer en reprenant contenance. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Par Merlin, que m'apprêtais-je à faire ?

Je me relève prestement, essayant de cacher ma gêne derrière un air impassible et me mets en route sans attendre Remus. Que suis-je sensée faire dans une telle situation ? Je n'ai aucune expérience des garçons, moi. Ou pire de l'amour. Aucun de mes livres ne donne d'indications sur ce sujet... Mon dernier recours serait Hestia, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle me soit d'une très grande utilité, vu ses relations amoureuses inexistantes. Ce qui n'a absolument aucune logique puisqu'elle passe chaque semaine d'un garçon à l'autre. Avec tous ceux qu'elle essaye, elle devrait pourtant y trouver son compte, non ?

Bref revenons-en au sujet de base : l'appartement. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai envoyé un hibou à une agence immobilière, moitié sorcière, moitié moldue, pour prendre rendez-vous. Ils m'ont répondu qu'ils seraient ravis de me compter parmi leurs clients. Lèche-bottes, va…

Arrivé à un carrefour - défini comme point de rendez-vous avec l'agent immobilier- je m'installe patiemment sur un banc en bois (qui me paraît assez bancal), tournant ainsi le dos à Remus, dont les chaussures foulent les pavés cinq mètres derrière moi.

Je sors le prospectus, joint à la lettre de l'agence et commence à le feuilleter pour passer le temps. La ponctualité n'est sans doute pas de mise sur leur CV, si vous voulez mon avis.

Ils proposent toutes sortes de logements, du vieil immeuble en état de décomposition à la somptueuse villa. Moi j'opterais pour un logement à mi-chemin entre les deux : je ne demande pas un palais mais un minimum de confort.

Une fois l'agent immobilier arrivé (un grand homme entre deux âges, au sourire si éblouissant qu'il aurait pu jouer dans une pub pour dentifrice) nous nous mettons en route vers la première adresse sélectionnée par les soins de l'agence, qui prend en compte notre situation et surtout notre budget.

Le premier choix correspondant à une grande bâtisse découpée en plusieurs parties. L'avantage logique et non négligeable d'une grande baraque, c'est que c'est grand. L'inconvénient c'est de devoir vivre en coloration avec d'autres colorations. Dire que je ne suis pas enchantée par l'idée serait un euphémisme…

Mais je décide de garder mon avis pour moi lorsque j'intercepte à son insu le regard pétillant de Remus alors qu'il observe avec attention la façade du bâtiment.

Je cache cependant ma déception derrière un sourire enjoué aussi faux que la couleur de cheveux de la pouffe. Je n'ai pas d'idée précise quant à ce que je désire vraiment, mais de source sûre, les bâtiments (aussi grands et beaux soient ils) ne m'attirent que lorsqu'ils dégagent une âme. Lorsqu'ils ont une histoire. Leur histoire. Et la seule histoire que je vois à travers ce bâtiment est celle d'un vieil homme aigri rongé par la solitude, mais qui sacrifie tout ce qu'il possède au profit des galions qui s'amassent dans son coffre de chez Gringotts. En clair, cette bâtisse n'a ni âme ni histoire, elle a juste un but purement lucratif pour assurer à son propriétaire une confortable retraite dans son château, seul, à l'autre bout du pays.

L'agent s'avance pour presser le bouton de la sonnette. Quelques secondes après que le bip ait raisonné dans l'entrée, une grande asperge aux cheveux rouges foncés coupés au carré vient nous ouvrir la porte. Un sourire faux est collé à ses lèvres toutes aussi artificielles que ses cheveux.

\- **Bonjour, moi c'est Lola. Vous êtes ici pour la coloc' ?**

L'air éberluée par un tel personnage aux vêtements plus qu'indécents (pire encore qu'Hestia et ses micro robes), je me retourne vers Monsieur l'agent, qui pour seule réponse, nous pousse légèrement vers l'asperge artificielle en me faisant signe qu'il nous attendra là.

\- **Oui, enfin… je crois** , répond finalement Remus sans remarquer le regard charmeur de la fille aux cheveux peinturlutrée.

\- **Suivez-moi, je vais vous faire visiter** , continue-t-elle en s'effaçant dans la pièce adjacente.

Nous nous aventurons à sa suite, vigilants quant à où ce qu'on met les pieds dans ce gigantesque capharnaüm. Il règne un foutoir sans nom dans cette baraque, c'est impressionnant. C'est presque pire que l'état actuel de notre dortoir…

Nous suivons ses hauts talons de près, à travers le long couloir, puis dans la cage d'escalier, pour enfin nous arrêter devant une porte en imitation bois, assez impressionnante.

Elle abaisse la poignée puis nous fait signe d'entrer :

\- **Après vous…**

Remus ouvre le pas et j'intercepte le regard intéressé que la grande asperge jette au postérieur de mon coloc'. Faut pas se gêner surtout !

Je pose à mon tour un pied dans la pièce et suis immédiatement subjuguée par l'ordre qu'il y règne. C'est un vrai contraste avec le reste de la maison, peuplée d'emballages de sandwichs et de sous-vêtements de tous genres et de toutes tailles.

Faut dire qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de meubles en dehors d'une petite table basse, style ancien, mais assez mignonne. Mais vu les occupants de cette bâtisse, je ne veux pas savoir quels fantasmes ont été assouvis sur cette même table basse…

L'asperge commence ensuite la visite de notre potentiel futur chez-nous :

\- **Ici, c'est la salle de bain, avec les chiottes juste à côté.**

J'écarquille les yeux face à son vocabulaire de charretière et confirme mes propos comme quoi Hestia est encore mieux éduquée que cette … fille.

- **Là, c'est la cuisine** , dit-elle en donnant une impulsion du pied contre la porte afin de l'ouvrir.

Elle se tourne ensuite, se heurtant –exprès- à Remus dans la foulée, s'accroche à sa veste avec un sourire charmeur et…

\- **Hum hum.**

… et Lupin l'interrompt en se retournant brutalement, s'arrachant ainsi à la sa poigne, pour ouvrir la porte suivante en essayant de cacher ses joues rougies de gêne et de paraître indéchiffrable.

Au moins a-t-il compris qu'elle lui faisait du rentre dedans. C'était assez explicite, pour le coup.

Sans même finir la visite, je peux d'ores et déjà affirmer que je n'accepterais jamais de vivre dans cet endroit…et le pauvre Remus ne peut qu'approuver.

\- **Un chocolat chaud ?** me propose Remus.

J'observe la carte des boissons des Trois Balais.

- **Plutôt un jus de citrouille** , je lui réponds en souriant.

\- **Bon les tourtereaux vous avez décidé ?** nous interrompt Sirius en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

- **Black ôte tes pattes de là** , lui dis Hestia en s'installant à mes côtés après avoir poussé Sirius avec un sourire.

- **A vos ordres, princesse.**

Il n'en fait cependant rien, et place en prime son autre bras sur les épaules de ma meilleure amie.

Si nous faisions partie de leurs groupies, on se serait mises à glousser comme des dindes en chaleur. Mais nous sommes juste nous, donc pas de gloussements intempestif.

James vient prendre nos commandes et se propose pour aller chercher le tout au comptoir. J'aurais pu penser à de l'altruisme si je ne voyais pas sa bien-aimée accoudée au comptoir en compagnie de ses amies de dortoir, Alice Je-sais-plus-quoi et Marlène McKinnon, connue pour son poste de batteuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

\- **Deux bièraubeurres pour Hestia et moi** , lance Sirius à son meilleur ami.

Potter ronchonne pour la forme et se dirige d'un pas pressé vers le comptoir, nos commandes en tête.

\- **Alors ?** demande Sirius avec un clin d'œil en se tournant vers Remus.

- **C'était éprouvant. T'imagine même pas ce qu'ils ont osé nous proposer…,** marmonne Remus.

- **Et alors, vous avez trouvé ?**

- **Oui, par Merlin, oui** ! je m'écrie.

Sirius lâche un rire, si semblable à un aboiement face à ma réaction.

Je rougis, gênée. Je crois que j'ai pensé un peu trop fort…

- **Et alors ?** s'impatiente Hestia, toute aussi curieuse que Black.

\- **On a jeté notre dévolu sur un petit appart, dans une banlieue d'apparence assez calme et tranquille** , je commence.

- **Le seul inconvénient c'est qu'on est au 6ème étage et qu'il n'y a aucun ascenseur…** ajoute Remus.

Les yeux de Sirius manquent de sortir de leurs orbites alors qu'il commence à râler.

Rappelez-moi : c'est lui et c'est moi qui vais y vivre dans cet appart' ?!

\- **C'est pas grave Blackichou, les escaliers ça fait les muscles,** le taquine Hestia.

\- **_Blackichou_ ?** reprend Remus en se retenant de lui rire au nez.

Sirius bougonne mais ne se défend pas. A quoi bon, contre Hestia c'est perdu d'avance.

Contre toute attente, ces deux-là semblent s'entendre mieux que de raison, et ce n'est pas pour m'en déplaire, tout au contraire.

\- **Et donc ?** reprend Hestia.

- **Donc ?** répète Remus sans comprendre.

\- **On veut des détails,** surenchéri sournoisement Sirius.

\- **Tu te transformes en commère, Patmol ?**

Ledit Patmol adresse un geste très peu recommandable à son ami en lui tirant enfantinement la langue puis lui fait signe de poursuivre.

- **Leur premier choix était la maison la plus bordélique qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.**

\- **En plus on a été accueilli par une asperge peinturlurée** , j'ajoute avec une moue dégoûtée.

\- **Puis après on a tenté de visiter un trente mètres carrés dans un immeuble gigantesque. Sauf que nous ne sommes jamais arrivés à destination, puisque le hall était réquisitionné pour une manifestation homosexuelle.**

Cette fois ci Sirius éclate franchement de rire alors qu'Hestia fait des bruits de bouche dégoûtés à la pensée de cette scène.

Toujours aussi sensible à sa phobie, à ce que je vois.

- **Et après ?** demande Sirius en s'interrompant dans son rire.

\- **Après on a trouvé la perle rare. Un petit immeuble, comptant seulement six étages avec deux apparts par palier. Certes il n'y a pas d'ascenseur, mais l'intérieur est juste génial. Pas superficiel mais agréable et convivial. Tout ce qu'on recherchait** , déblatère Remus en me souriant.

\- **On a signé le bail et donné l'acompte juste avant de vous rejoindre. On pourra s'y installer dès la fin des cours** , j'ajoute en retournant un sourire à mon coloc.

Nous sommes interrompus dans notre petit moment de blablatage, par un James tout sourire qui dépose un plateau surchargé de boissons en tout genre sur notre table. Perturbée par sa soudaine bonne humeur, je jette un œil à la préfète rousse et capte son regard, posé sur la nuque du capitaine de Quidditch, j'ai nommé James Potter. Ne me dites pas qu'il a réussi son coup et que Lily-Jolie à enfin toléré sa présence à ses côtés ?! Grand Mage, c'est le monde qui tourne à l'envers…

Il nous tend nos boissons respectives, manque au passage de renverser mon jus de citrouille sur ma jupe, qui appartient accessoirement à Hestia.

\- **Potter ! Une bièraubeurre ce n'est pas un smoothie aux concombres !** s'écrit Hestia en tendant son verre à l'aspect verdâtre sous le nez du concerné.

\- **Ah bon ? Ça se ressemble, j'ai dû mal entendre,** dit-il hypocritement.

Ma meilleure amie râle un bon coup avant de se lever pour se chercher elle-même sa bière au beurre.

\- **James tu abuses un peu, tu crois pas ?** lui demande son meilleur ami.

- **Patmol ! Tu retournes ta veste ?! Rappelle-toi que JE suis ton meilleur ami et que JE passerai toujours avant n'importe quelle greluche !**

\- **Cornedrue, n'en fais pas tout un chaudron, c'est juste une bièraubeurre !** réplique-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- **Oui oui, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Mais ça commence par une bièraubeurre et ça finit par un gâteau de mariage.**

A l'entente de cette supposition plus qu'irrationnelle, Sirius avale de travers sa boisson et manque de s'étouffer avec. Je lui tape timidement dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne son souffle.

\- **Et sinon avec Lily ça en est où ?**

- **Nulle part. Mais ça avance,** nous dit-il rêveusement, oubliant le potentiel mariage de son meilleur ami.

\- **Nulle part ?** reprend Remus.

- **Elle ne m'a pas giflé de la journée. Et elle ne m'a même pas insulté** , dit-il fièrement.

\- **Waouh ! Y a du progrès !** s'enjoue faussement Sirius, son « prétendu » meilleur ami.

James ne semble pourtant pas comprendre l'ironie et continue de philosopher sur le pourquoi du comment du « les opposés s'attirent ». Il a même osé illustrer ses propos en nous citant, Hestia et moi…

Me désintéressant de la conversation hautement animée de Potter, je me tourne vers Remus qui semble passionné par le fond de son chocolat chaud. Je me permets de l'observer à son insu, quelques minutes qui semblent n'être que de minuscules secondes, alors qu'il est noyé dans son flot de pensées. Je n'y connais pas grand choses certes, mais il faudrait être aveugle sourd et muette pour ne pas se rendre compte du charme inexorable de Remus. C'est quelque chose de plus discret, plus raffiné, peut-être même un peu efféminé. Malgré les petites cicatrices qui marquent sa peau d'albâtre et son air fatigué qui lui colle à la peau, il reste naturellement magnifique. Personne, pas même le mage noir en personne, ne pourrait affirmer le contraire.

Perdue dans mes pensées inappropriées, je ne remarque pas le regard de Remus, interrogateur et surpris. Je détourne promptement les yeux, les joues teintées de rouges de mettre faire prendre en plein délit de dévisageassions, si toutefois ce mot existe.

Le retour de ma meilleure amie arrive donc pile au bon moment, détournant ainsi l'attention de ma personne.

Elle s'approche d'un pas fier et conquérant vers notre banquette, un sourire sarcastique à l'attention de Potter scotché aux lèvres. Celui-ci tire une drôle de tête. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va faire une bêtise…

Et évidement ça ne rate pas : Hestia à dix pas de la table, Potter qui étend discrètement dans jambe, la bottine de mon amie qui se coince dans la chaussure de Potter, qui retire prestement son pied, ni vu ni connu, une chute digne d'un vidéo gag et une bière au beurre complètement gaspillée qui dégouline sur le plancher du pub. Bravo Potter, mentalité : zéro.

- **Potter, considère toi comme mort,** déclare-t-elle froidement en se relevant avec toute la dignité qui lui reste.

\- **Parce que c'est de ma faute si Madame se prend les pieds dans le vide intersidéral ?** se défend Potter en prenant littéralement Hestia pour une idiote.

Je pense que notre tranquille petite sortie à Pré au Lard s'est officiellement transformée en duel sans merci, opposant le côté obscur -les Maraudeurs- au gentilles petites Poufsouffles innocentes et sans défense -Hestia et moi, même si j'aurais préféré rester en dehors de cette puérile « guerre »-.

Malheureusement, le retour doit obligatoirement se faire de la même manière que l'aller, entendons par là avec les mêmes personnes. Hestia est on ne peut plus sur les nerfs suite à ce petit rappel, envoyant sur les roses quiconque –hormis moi- qui essaye de lui parler.

Sirius, dépassé par les récents événements tente une approche avec ma meilleure amie, allongeant son pas pour marcher aux côtés d'Hestia. Peut-être avait-il tort. Peut-être qu'Hestia ne le laisse pas indifférent. Peut-être même en pince-t-il pour elle ?

Je décide de leur laisser un peu d'intimité et fait donc le trajet du retour en compagnie de Remus, qui visiblement est aussi exaspéré que moi par les gamineries de Potter. Un smoothie de concombres, quoi ! C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi… Si sa chevelure de jais se retrouve teinte en verte, rose ou bleu, il l'aura bien cherché, cet idiot interstellaire.

\- **La journée t'a plu ?** me demande soudainement Remus, brisant le silence paisible qui s'était installé entre nous.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Ouais, ma première impression était la bonne, Remus est quelqu'un de bien.

\- **C'était génial, si on omet les querelles entre nos meilleurs amis respectifs.**

\- **Oui, je suppose qu'il faudra nous y habituer, en vue de nos prochaines vacances.**

\- **M'en parle pas** , je soupire.

\- **Au pire, on pourra toujours les mettre à la porte,** plaisante-t-il.

Je ne réponds rien mais lâche un petit rire.

- **Maintenant que j'y repense, en que venait faire James dans cette histoire de bonne cause ?**

Éreintée par ma journée, je ne réfléchis pas deux fois avant de donner ma réponse :

- **James et Sirius, sont sortis de la Forêt interdite pendant la nuit de mardi à mercredi la semaine dernière. James était vraiment dans un sale état, avec des griffures et des hématomes de partout, comme si une bête l'avait attaqué. Et ce que je peux te garantir, c'est que ce n'était sûrement pas pour leur cours de Divination, d'autant plus que Potter ne suis même pas cette option…**

N'entendant aucune réponse, exclamation ou autre de la part de Remus, je me retourne vers celui-ci et constate qu'il est plus blanc qu'un linge.

- **Mais t'en fait pas, je l'ai réparé. Il est comme neuf,** j'ajoute avec un sourire dans le but de le rassurer.

Mais rien à faire, il est toujours aussi pâle et mal à l'aise, comme s'il portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

\- **Ça va Remus ?** je lui demande, commençant à m'inquiéter.

Je pose une main qui se veut réconfortante sur son épaule et lui adresse un regard doux, tout en continuant :

\- **Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais. Tu n'y peux rien si tes amis sont des limaces décérébrées.**

Il m'offre un sourire, faux, certes mais c'est l'intention qui compte, puis s'écarte légèrement de moi. Je rougis face à mon geste qui était à la base purement amical et nous faisons le reste du chemin dans un silence gêné, ponctué par les échos de la voix de James qui se répercute dans la minuscule ruelle du petit village sorcier.

Pour une fois Hestia avait raison, cette journée était effectivement mémorable, et je ne manquerais pas de rappeler à ma meilleure amie sa relation très spéciale avec les smoothies aux concombres…


	5. 4 Le Monde à l'envers

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4.**

 **A titre d'indication, je vous informe que ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé. Ma bêta est partie en vacances (donc si tu passes par là, Charliflex, sache que tu es une abandonnatrice, mais bon je t'adore quand même XD).**

 **Donc voilà, je m'excuse pour vos petits yeux innocents x)**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir et ça m'encourage énormément pour l'écriture de la suite de la fiction. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas ;)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Réponse aux reviews :

_ **Sugarbrown** : Je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fiction et mes personnages te plaisent toujours encore, et j'espère que ça va continuer ;)

_ **Jane** : Pour l'histoire de la robe, c'est vrai qu'Anastasia n'est pas comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs la robe est de retour dans ce chapitre XD

Et le passage sur Hestia et son troisième œil, je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire, celui-là ! D'ailleurs j'ai eu l'idée en cours de maths -oui, ça n'a aucun rapport, mais je n'avais pas l'air bête à rire toute seule ... comme le dirait ma bêta, on voit que les cours de maths sont très productifs X)

Merci pour ta review et peut-être à bientôt ;)

_ **Galadriel** : Contente que ma fic te plaise, alors le pourquoi du comment Remus cherche un appart' ? C'est vrai que je n'aie pas encore pris le temps de l'expliquer, mais je le ferais sans doute dans les prochains chapitres, lorsque la relation Remus/Anastasia aura un peu plus évoluée. mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à un truc grandiose, hein x)

Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Le Monde à l'envers**

\- **Rahhhh ! Mais tu vas te fermer oui ?!** s'exclame Hestia dans un hurlement de mécontentement.

Aujourd'hui est le grand départ. Enfin, presque le grand départ. C'est le dernier jour de cours, et on prend le Poudlard Express dans quelques heures.

C'est donc pourquoi Hestia, ma meilleure amie, saute rageusement sur le couvercle de sa malle pour fermer celle-ci. Inutile de préciser que ça ne sert strictement à rien et que jamais de la vie toute sa garde-robe ne rentrera dans sa malle. Mais bon, elle a l'espoir tenace.

\- **ANASTASIA ! Viens immédiatement m'aider !**

\- **Ça ne sert à rien, Hestia, tu ne peux pas tout emmener.**

\- **Mais ma chouquette ! Je peux pas les abandonner !**

Je soupire d'agacement puis la déloge de sa place pour ouvrir la malle. Je suis immédiatement aspirée par la multitude de bout de chiffon qui me saute à la figure.

\- **J'ai tout testé. Même un sortilège de rétrécissement ne suffit pas à tout tasser,** se lamente-t-elle.

\- **Et la méthode Moldue t'as essayé ?**

Elle hausse un sourcil interrogateur, une lueur d'espoir se rallumant dans ses prunelles turquoise.

Je lui souris narquoisement puis lui jette un de ses pullovers (totalement inutile pour la saison) tandis que j'enfile moi-même un de ses t-shirts par-dessus ma propre tenue.

Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour sa meilleure amie ?!

 **oOo**

Et c'est ainsi qu'une petite demi-heure plus tard, nous nous retrouvons vêtues telles des esquimaux, à transpirer par tous les pores en attendant l'arrivée du train dans le cagnard. Pas très attrayant comme début de vacances …

\- **Et donc t'es d'accord ? Hein, t'es d'accord ?** m'agresse-t-elle, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?** je demande en resserrant une de ses écharpes autour de mon cou.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais l'arrivée du train la coupe dans son élan. Sans perdre une seconde nous traversons le nuage de vapeur et nous précipitons à l'intérieur.

\- **Pour la fête de Potter. T'es d'accord d'y aller avec moi ?! Hein, tu m'abandonnes pas,** reprend-elle alors que nous prenons place dans le premier compartiment vide sur notre chemin.

\- **C'est mal poli de dire « hein » à tout bout de champ. En plus, on dirait que t'as avalé une mouche qui t'es restée coincée en travers de la gorge,** je lui fais remarquer en esquivant la question.

\- **Change pas de sujet. Et puis je ne suis pas payée pour être polie.**

\- **T'es pas payée du tout, oui !** je marmonne.

\- **Bref, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête et accompagne-moi à cette soirée. Tu verras ce sera cool. Y aura sans doute de l'alcool et beaucoup beaucoup de beaux gosses.**

\- **Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Intéressée.**

\- **Et y aura Lupin aussi** , continue-t-elle en ignorant mon avis.

\- **Remus ou pas Remus, ça ne change rien.**

\- **Mais bien sûr,** dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- **Tu sais, si tu y tiens tant, je ne t'empêche pas d'y aller, à cette soirée. Je saurai me débrouiller quelques heures sans ta douce présence,** j'ajoute avec ironie.

\- **C'est non. Je n'y vais pas sans toi.**

\- **Dans ce cas, ça sera soirée pizza et échecs version sorciers.**

\- **Sérieusement, c'est quoi ton délire avec les échecs ? On dirait une grand-mère.**

\- **Moi j'aime bien jouer aux échecs,** je me défends en boudant légèrement, **ça stimule le cerveau.**

\- **De toute manière, je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu viens un point c'est tout,** tranche-t-elle. **En plus, il faut que tu me surveilles avant que je ne foute mon poing dans la belle gueule de Potter.**

- **Belle gueule ?** je questionne, amusée.

Elle ronchonne puis reprend :

\- **Et puis Lupin y sera aussi, du coup vous pourrez emménager ensemble demain…**

\- **Ou alors je peux emménager toute seule ce soir.**

\- **Mais…**

\- **Et admettons que je vienne, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas, je précise, je dormirais où ? Dans le garage ?**

\- **Les Potter sont friqués tu sais. Les lits c'est pas ce qu'il manque dans leur manoir.**

- **Un manoir ?** je demande, impressionnée.

\- **Ouais carrément. Alors t'es okay ?**

\- **Je … euh…**

\- **Cool !** s'exclame-t-elle sans attendre ma réponse. **On pourra se préparer chez lui.**

\- **Et c'est quoi cette fête, au juste ?**

\- **C'est la fête de fin d'année réservée à l'élite de l'élite** , me répond-t-elle, excitée au possible.

\- **Depuis quand on fait partie de l'élite de l'élite ?**

\- **Depuis que t'es la coloc' à Lupin !**

\- **Pourquoi tout se rapporte toujours à ma coloration avec Remus ?!** je m'exclame en affichant une grimace contrariée. D'abord la drôle de sortie à Pré au Lard et maintenant la fête de Potter… ça commence à faire beaucoup.

\- **C'est Remus maintenant ?** me taquine-t-elle.

\- **Étant donné qu'on va partager les mêmes sanitaires pendant deux mois, oui, c'est Remus maintenant** , je rétorque, agacée avant de reprendre : **Pourquoi on ne peut pas juste reprendre notre vie bien banale comme il faut ?** je me plains.

\- **Cette époque est révolue ma chouquette. Maintenant tu cohabites avec un Maraudeur !**

\- **Et toi tu sors avec un Maraudeur ! C'est encore pire…**

\- **Je. Ne. Sors. Pas. Avec. Sirius.**

\- **C'est Sirius maintenant ?** je demande distraitement en reprenant sa propre phrase.

Elle ronchonne alors, et je me détourne pour observer le paysage ensoleillé qui défile à travers les vitres du train.

Trouvant le temps long, je lance :

\- **Comment t'as été invitée d'ailleurs ? Même quand tu sortais avec Potter, t'es jamais allée chez lui.**

\- **C'est _Black_ qui me l'a proposé,** me confie-t-elle, impassible en prenant soin d'insister sur _Black_.

\- **Black ?!**

Je ne peux contenir un petit rire alors qu'elle se renfrogne en marmonnant les mots « laisse tomber… comprends rien… ».

\- **Mais je ne suis pas invitée donc la question ne se pose même pas.**

\- **Bien sûr que tu es invitée !**

Je grommelle à mon tour puis dénoue les cinq écharpes enrubannées autour de mon cou. Mine de rien on crève de chaud sous toute cette … fourrure ?! Beurk…

Je me lève et sors finalement du compartiment dans le but premier de fuir cette conversation mais accessoirement aussi pour soulager ma vessie. Enfin bref, je l'abandonne pour ne pas avoir à faire face à son entêtement.

Manque de bol, à la sortie des toilettes je tombe -littéralement- sur Black. Ne me demandez même pas ce qu'il vient faire dans les toilettes des femmes, il a peut-être changé de sexe, qui sait avec un zigoto pareil…

\- **Prewett ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?** questionne-t-il en me reconnaissant. **C'est une habitude chez toi les tentatives de meurtre envers d'innocents Maraudeurs ?**

Je me relève prestement et lui offre un sourire penaud. C'est vrai que Potter puis Black, ça peut paraître suspect. Mais c'est purement accidentel !

Il m'adresse un sourire éblouissant en attendant visiblement une réponse de ma part.

Hum… C'était quoi sa question déjà ?

\- **Mmmh…**

Il hausse un sourcil, amusé puis redemande :

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

\- **C'est quoi cette question … tu vois je viens au toilette pour laver mon linge** , je dis ironiquement en roulant des yeux.

\- **Comme tout le monde** , acquiesce-t-il en riant. **C'est quoi cette tenue ?**

Je baisse les yeux sur les tonnes de pulls et vestes superposés, puis hausse les épaules en expliquant :

\- **Problème technique.**

\- **Bien sûr. T'es prête pour la fête chez James ? Rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas y aller habillée comme une … une… une courgette congelée.**

\- **Heu… en fait, je ne compte pas y aller tout court** , je dis d'une petite voix.

\- **Tut Tut Tut. Toi, tu viens, ce n'est même pas négociable.**

\- **Et il est où mon libre arbitre, là-dedans ?**

\- **Mais tu ne comprends pas… si tu ne viens pas, Hestia ne vient pas. Et si Hestia ne vient pas, je… James sera très très triste. Et en plus, on va s'emmerder. Déjà l'an dernier, il n'y avait plus personne à 4h du mat' pourtant on avait mis le paquet !**

\- **Désolée, ce n'est pas mon problème.**

- **Mais… mais… t'es Poufsouffle oui ou merde ?! C'est quoi votre première qualité ? La gentillesse non ?!**

\- **Black, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de venir à cette soirée. C'est pas que je t'aime pas, mais ce n'est pas du tout mon truc.**

\- **Toi, ton truc c'est échecs et pizzas ?**

\- **Euh… c'est exactement ça.**

\- **Écoute tu ne devrais pas passer à côté de ta vie en te refusant à ce genre de pratique. En plus t'es pas obligée de boire.**

\- **C'est non.**

\- **Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te supplie ? Genre à genoux et tout le tralala ? Avec tous les regards braqués sur nous …** continue-t-il, captant mon entière attention avec son dernier argument.

\- **Stop !** je m'exclame à voix basse. **Ok ok t'as gagné. Je viendrais avec Hestia. Mais pas longtemps, j'ai du boulot avec le déménagement.**

Il m'offre un grand sourire et j'ai comme l'impression d'être tombée dans le panneau. Ah les Maraudeurs ! Ne jamais leur accorder votre confiance, il en va de votre vie et plus précisément de votre santé mentale…

\- **C'est exactement ce que voulais entendre !** s'exclame ce petit manipulateur. Enfin petit manipulateur d'un mètre quatre-vingt et des brouettes. **On se retrouve tous à la sortie du train et on va direct chez les Potter** , m'explique-t-il.

\- **Et j'en fais quoi de mes affaires ? Elles ne vont pas se ranger comme par magie.**

\- **Si, justement.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel puis rougis lorsque Black se décale pour me laisser passer, m'adressant une petite courbette au passage. Gentleman ou dragueur à deux mornilles ?! Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger.

 **oOo**

Le Poudlard Express entre en gare dans le petit village de Pré au Lard en début de soirée. Le ciel nuageux commence à s'assombrir tandis que tous les poudlariens déboulent sur le quai en une marée indomptable et survoltée par la perspective de deux longs mois de repos.

A peine ai-je posé une de mes converse sur le quai, je me fais happer par la bande de Potter. Hestia agrippe mon bras et me traîne à la suite de Black. Celui-ci l'enlace par la taille et kidnappe ma main pour traverser la marée humaine.

Après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec Potter, Black nous pousse droit dans le mur -au sens propre du terme-, je lâche un petit cri surpris et place mes mains devant moi dans un signe de défense. C'est bête sachant que je ne risque en aucun cas de finir à St Mangouste mais c'est les réflexes, je n'y suis pour rien.

\- **Tu lances une nouvelle mode Hes… Jones ?** questionne Black une fois arrivé dans le Londres Moldu, loin de la foule opaque.

\- **Ça se voit pas ?** réplique-t-elle, agacée.

Il lui sourit narquoisement mais ne rétorque rien, se contentant d'avancer en affichant son air « je suis le roi du mooooonde ». D'ailleurs, je me demande bien où est-ce qu'il a prévu de nous abandonner. Pas dans une cave lugubre et malodorante, j'espère !

\- **Où est-ce qu'on va ?** demande finalement Hestia en mettant sa fierté de côté au profit de sa curiosité.

\- **Chez James** , dit-il simplement.

Hestia acquiesce mais ne dit mot. Le trajet se fait donc dans un silence quasi religieux, ponctué par les plaintes et insultes d'Hestia à l'encontre de sa malle « inutilement lourde et encombrante ».

 _Bah oui ! C'est ça quand votre garde-robe fait un demi terrain de Quidditch. Faut assumer !_

 **oOo**

Un transplanage et cinq minutes de marche plus tard, nous faisons face à l'imposante façade du manoir Potter. Là, je peux affirmer qu'ils sont effectivement blindés aux as. C'est indéniable.

\- **Woah.**

C'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit pour décrire ce qu'il y a sous mes yeux. Je pensais qu'autant de grandiosité n'était humainement pas possible, mais je me trompais lourdement. Pour comparaison : la superficie du manoir Potter est environ équivalente à celle de deux terrains de Quidditch de la ligue professionnelle. Ce n'est pas rien ! Mais faut que je me calme sur le Quidditch, je risque de finir obsédée par ce sport alors qu'en réalité je m'en contre fiche royalement, même si je ne rate pas une occasion de soutenir ma maison (qui en a fichtrement besoin, vu le niveau…).

Black ouvre le petit portillon puis nous fait signe d'entrer.

\- **Pourquoi on n'est pas avec les autres ?** demande alors Hestia dans un froncement de sourcils perplexe.

\- **Parce que vous êtes mes invitées. Enfin Jones t'es la mienne et Prewett celle de Remus.**

\- **Remus m'a invitée ?** je m'étonne.

\- **En quelque sorte** , répond-il évasivement.

Dès que nous franchissons le pas de la porte, Hestia retire d'un geste expert du pied ses chaussures à talons et les envoie valdinguer dans l'entrée. J'intercepte le regard moqueur de Black, ce à quoi répond Hestia :

\- **La ferme, Black. Marche avec ses trucs une journée et on en reparle.**

L'intéressé secoue désespérément la tête puis nous indique le chemin d'un mouvement désinvolte de la tête.

L'intérieur de la bâtisse ressemble, sans surprise, à un musée. Peut-être même que c'est un musée… Les murs sont blancs, l'escalier est blanc, les rideaux sont blancs. Et les meubles sont eux aussi désespérément blancs. J'en viens presque à plisser les yeux, tant ce spectacle m'éblouit.

Hestia ouvre le pas, ses escarpins de dix centimètres à la main. Je m'aventure à sa suite tandis que Black ferme la marche. Je vous épargne la description, en un mot c'est très blanc. Vraiment très épuré, les murs n'étant couverts que de quelques clichés sorciers des Potter, qui apparaissent comme une famille parfaite.

- **Famille parfaite ? Mon cul oui,** marmonne Hestia, avec une moue dédaigneuse en fixant le grand tableau décorant le mur face à nous.

\- **Parfaite ? Sûrement pas,** commence Sirius, à qui le commentaire d'Hestia n'a pas échappé. **Mais assurément aimante. Ce sont des gens bien. Quand je me suis enfuie de ma folle à lier de famille, ils n'ont pas hésité une seule seconde à m'accueillir. Ce sont vraiment des gens bien** , nous confie-t-il, le regard lointain, perdu dans ses pensées nostalgiques.

Il nous indique une porte, la dernière à droite, tout au fond du couloir.

Hestia abaisse la poignée puis passe la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte pour observer les lieux. Décidant qu'il n'y a aucun danger (comme un James Potter hystérique ou bien un Magnard à pointes en rogne), elle ouvre grand la porte et pénètre dans la pièce qui à première vue me semble être un petit salon. Elle prend ses aises et se jette dans le canapé d'angle et me fait un petit geste empressé pour que je la rejoigne.

Dans le fauteuil face à nous est installé Peter Pettigrow, un paquet de Patacitrouilles bien entamé sur ses genoux. A l'autre bout de la pièce est assis Remus, penché en avant, les coudes nonchalamment appuyés sur ses genoux, dans une pose qui rappelle immanquablement l'attitude de Black, loin de l'habituel sérieux du préfet.

En parlant de Black, celui-ci se laisse gracieusement glisser jusqu'à atterrir dans notre canapé, à moins de dix centimètres de ma meilleure amie. Il en profite en passant un bras, agréablement musclé et bien mis en valeur par son T-shirt, par-dessus les épaules d'Hestia, sur le dossier du canapé.

Hestia et moi retirons alors la multitude de vêtements encombrants sous les rires de Sirius et le regard perplexe de Remus.

\- **Alors** , commence Sirius tandis que je me débats avec l'étoffe de cachemire d'Hestia, **je suppose que vous avez prévu une autre tenue ? Et je vous préviens tout de suite, vous restez dormir. Tout le monde reste pour la nuit, on ne veut pas être responsable d'un quelconque accident de transplanage.**

\- **C'était prévu** , acquiesce Hestia avec un regard langoureux emplit de promesses en direction de Sirius.

Un sourire charmeur apparaît sur les fines lèvres de celui-ci, le regard toujours planté dans celui de la belle brune.

Beurk. Si Hestia n'était pas Hestia, je jurerais voir de la guimauve qui dégouline de ses oreilles. Ça ne lui ressemble pas ce genre de numéro. Elle est plutôt du genre sourire taquin, hautain et légèrement menaçant. Mais Sirius n'est sans doute pas n'importe qui pour elle, même si elle n'en est pas encore consciente.

Leur moment de complicité est interrompu par un Peter qui s'ennuie comme un rat mort avec ses emballages de Patacitrouilles. Bah tiens, il a vidé son paquet.

\- **Vous faites quoi de vos vacances ?** nous demande-t-il timidement.

\- **J'ai prévu de transformer du dioxygène en dioxyde de carbone** , répond Hestia le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ha ! Ça, c'est de moi ! Un vague souvenir que je garde de mon école Moldue. Parce que oui, j'ai fréquenté une école Moldue jusqu'à mes onze ans. Ma mère trouvait plus enrichissant de m'envoyer étudier, que de m'abrutir devant ce qu'on appelle une télévision, une genre de boîte qui grésille avec un écran oscillant entre le noir et le blanc, qui sert communément à regarder défiler des images. Bref, rien de passionnant en soi. Quand je vois les ravages que cette invention a provoqué sur le QI des petits enfants gâtés tels que Potter, je remercie ma mère et son bon sens.

\- **Comment tu fais ?** demande alors Peter, triturant toujours ses emballages de bonbons, pas vraiment intéressé par la réponse.

\- **Elle respire** , rétorque Remus avant qu'Hestia n'ait eu le temps ne serait-ce que d'ouvrir la bouche.

Ça renforce mon hypothèse comme quoi le quotient intellectuel de mon colocataire ne s'apparente pas à celui d'une patate bouillie. Tant mieux, ce n'est pas avec quelqu'un comme Peter que je survivrais à deux mois de vacances.

 **oOo**

\- **Je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise** , je me plains en gigotant dans la robe inconfortable qu'Hestia tient tant à me voir porter. **Et je dois faire quoi au juste ?! Sourire comme une bimbo et marcher avec le postérieur serré comme si j'avais un balai coincé dedans ? Désolée, mais ce n'est pas moi, ça !** je m'exclame en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

\- **Je sais, je sais** , dit-elle d'une voix douce en profitant du fait que je me taise pour me tartiner les lèvres de son truc gluant. **Mais c'est juste une robe** , continue-t-elle, **n'en fait pas tout un chaudron. Ce n'est que pour une soirée. Et en plus, Potter nous a prêté une des chambres donc tu peux y aller quand ça te chante. Mais tu restes au moins jusqu'à deux heures, ok ?** demande-t-elle, en me faisant signe de pincer les lèvres pour et étaler le gloss.

Mmmh… je suis pas du tout convaincue. Mais sa moue suppliante et ses yeux de chiot battu lui donne raison et j'acquiesce.

\- **Potter ne faisait pas déjà une fête pour son anniversaire et pour nouvel an ?** je demande soudainement.

\- **Oh, tu sais, tous les prétextes sont bons …** dit-elle malicieusement. **Et par pitié ! Arrête de lécher ton gloss.**

\- **J'y peux rien. Je stresse.**

\- **Ronge-toi les ongles, comme toute personne normale.**

\- **Pas question ! C'est dégoûtant !**

\- **Reste tranquille, j'ai presque fini** , dit-elle en ignorant ma remarque, son pinceau se promenant toujours sur mes paupières clauses.

Et voilà que je redeviens sa poupée ! Mais qu'aie-je fais à Merlin pour hériter d'une meilleure amie pareille ?! Si j'avais sympathisé avec Evans, je serais sans doute en train de réviser en vue des Aspics de l'an prochain. Mais non, c'est à Hestia que je me suis attachée. J'aurais dû fuir tant qu'il était encore temps !

Un miroir apparaît soudainement devant mes yeux, me faisant une petite frayeur. Vous ne croirez jamais ce qu'elle a réussi à me faire enfiler. Dans le mille. C'est LA fameuse robe bleue. Celle qui me va -soit disant- si bien. Bref il se trouve qu'elle est aussi belle qu'inconfortable. Et je ne parle même pas des talons qui vont avec… J'en ai mal aux chevilles rien que d'y penser. J'ai envisagé de me faire porter pâle, histoire d'échapper à tout ça, mais Hestia n'est pas née de la dernière pluie et m'aurait percée à jour avant même que je n'aie le temps de dire _Quidditch_. M'enfin, je ne vois pas l'utilité de parler de Quidditch dans une telle situation. Quoique… peut être une histoire de batte qui m'a broyé une ou deux côtes ? Oui mais non. Aucune crédibilité.

\- **Hestia, tu ne trouves pas que ça fait trop… trop…**

\- **Trop osé ?** propose-t-elle. **Regarde la robe de la pouffe** , me dit-elle en m'indiquant le bout du couloir, **tu passes pour une bonne sœur à côté.**

Elle n'a pas tort. Catherine a revêtu une robe longue mais transparente, chique mais vulgaire, bleue mais trouée de partout. Je suis sûre qu'elle l'a payée une fortune. Payer pour des trous. Le monde part en cacahuète.

\- **Prête ?** me demande-t-elle en crochetant son bras au mien.

Pour seule réponse, je lui adresse un regard stressé. Elle s'empresse de me rassurer d'un sourire sincère et doux, puis m'entraîne vers l'extérieur. Black est sensé nous rejoindre devant la porte du « premier salon ». Et effectivement, nous apercevons la totalité des Maraudeurs au détour d'un couloir.

Remus est élégant dans son costume, fidèle à lui-même, et sans fioritures. James et Sirius ont quant à eux, fait un effort colossal pour être « présentable » en mettant un smoking, même si Black utilise sa cravate comme bandana… tous les goûts sont dans la nature, pas vrai ?

Sans perdre plus de temps à nous détailler mutuellement, Potter nous guide d'un pas expert jusqu'à la « fête » qui s'apparente plus à un banquet.

Hestia s'agrippe à mon bras, puis m'entraîne d'une démarche conquérante vers le centre de la pièce. Tandis qu'elle salue en bon et due forme son hôte (Black, quoi) j'en profite pour observer l'endroit. Il va de soi que c'est majoritairement rouge et or. Sauf que l'or est moche et que le rouge pique les yeux. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, Potter est un garçon, donc il est excusé pour son mauvais goût dépravant.

 **oOo**

\- **Anastasia ?** m'appelle Remus en surgissant furtivement devant moi. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais cachée dans un coin ?**

\- **Euh … je me cache** , je réponds bêtement.

Il m'observe d'un œil pétillant, me détaillant de haut en bas sans aucune vulgarité, puis déclare en bafouillant, les joues légèrement rosées :

\- **Tu es … jolie…. ce soir.**

Et voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas venir. Les compliments, ça me gêne. En plus, ça, ce n'est pas moi avec cette couche de maquillage étalée sur le visage.

Et donc je réponds quoi ? _Euh toi aussi tu es très joli ?_

\- **Oui, je sais.**

 _Nooooon_. J'envisage de me retourner deux petites minutes pour me fracasser la tête contre le mur. Maintenant je passe pour une narcissique.

Contre toute attente, il laisse échapper un léger rire, puis me sourit avant de me proposer avec malice :

\- **Tu veux danser ?**

\- **Non. Mais merci** , je m'empresse d'ajouter.

\- **Tu ne veux pas danser ou tu ne veux pas danser avec moi ?** me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Ce n'est pas toi le problème. C'est moi** , je souffle. **Il faut que je t'avoue que je danse comme un sac à patate. Et encore, en comparaison c'est un sac à patate très doué.**

Il rit plus franchement cette fois puis attrape ma main, sans arrière-pensée, comme si c'était juste la chose à faire et m'entraîne vers une des tables garnies de petites pâtisseries.

Il me tire galamment la chaise, et nous nous servons un morceau de tarte à la mélasse. Simple mais sûr.

Je porte la cuillère à ma bouche lorsque le visage de ma meilleure amie apparaît soudainement devant mes yeux, subtilisant ainsi le contenue de ma cuillère.

\- **Je ne te dérange pas trop ?** je lui demande en haussant un sourcil, retenant un soupire.

\- **Pas le moins du monde** , rétorque-t-elle avec un sourire ionique. **T'étais passée où ?**

J'enfourne une bouchée de tarte dans ma bouche puis réponds après avoir avalé :

\- **Jouer aux quilles avec ta belle-mère.**

Elle s'apprête à répondre mais Black arrive à notre hauteur les yeux exorbités sur le morceau de tarte dans mon assiette.

\- **T'en veux aussi ? Si Hestia y a eu droit pourquoi pas toi ?** je commence sarcastiquement.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?** me demande-t-il, horrifié.

\- **Bah tout le monde sait que la tarte à la mélasse est faite pour récurer les chiottes** , je rétorque avant de plaquer ma main sur ma bouche, complètement horrifiée par mes propos.

\- **Vocabulaire !** s'égosille ma meilleure amie avec une tape sur le dos de ma main. **Tu n'as pas été élevée chez les trolls, à ce que je sache** , me réprimande Hestia, le regard noir, avant de se pincer la joue l'air ahurie.

\- **Hahahaha,** éclate Potter, avant de taper dans la main que Black lui tend, **elle est géniale cette potion !**

\- **Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?** demande Remus d'une voix blasée, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front.

\- **On teste** , répond docilement Potter, riant toujours.

Alors que Black s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose, Remus l'interrompt :

\- **Je ne veux pas savoir. Mais donnez-leur un antidote.**

\- **Pas possible** , commence Black.

\- **On n'en a pas** , complète Potter.

Remus secoue la tête, désespéré, et commente :

\- **La soirée promet d'être longue !**

 **oOo**

\- **Est-ce que les Patacitrouilles peuvent se reproduire entre elles ?** demande Evans, la voix émerveillée. **Imaginez, il en suffirait de deux pour engendrer toute leur descendance. Hé hé hé, bonjour les économies,** chantonne-t-elle joyeusement.

\- **Potter !** s'égosille Pettigrow. **Espèce de brute épaisse au cerveau de botruc ! Tu vas arrêter de me harceler ?! Je t'ai déjà dit que je préfère encore embrasser le calamar géant plutôt que de sortir avec toi !**

Comme on peut le constater, Hestia et moi ne sommes pas les seules touchées par ce sortilège d'inversion de personnalité. Lily Evans alias Préfète parfaite et Peter Pettigrow alias petit rat, ont, par je ne sais quelle abomination partagé une des petites douceurs de Potter. Petit topo : Hestia joue aux échecs avec Remus, Peter insulte James de tous les noms à la manière Evans et ladite Evans s'empiffre de Patacitrouilles dans un coin de la table (quoique, c'est une table ronde…) en racontant des choses sans aucun sens logique. _Un élevage de Patacitrouilles ? Et puis quoi encore ?!_

Et je ne parle même pas de Black et Potter, qui a cette heure avancée, sont en plein délire lié à la quantité astronomique d'alcool ingérée. Potter est à cheval sur le rebord du fauteuil en cuir, montant un hippogriffe imaginaire en agitant un lasso tout aussi imaginaire… Et Black danse un slow avec un escabeau, tenant l'objet fermement contre son torse, comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde… C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers.

Je reconnais que leur potion est une bonne idée. Mais alors niveau réalisation, ça laisse à désirer… Parce qu'au final je parle et agis comme Hestia Jones, mais je reste Anastasia Prewett à l'intérieur. Ce qui est d'autant plus frustrant. Surtout pour ma meilleure amie, qui joue de son plein gré aux échecs alors qu'elle déteste ça autant que la Divination. En plus elle est archi nulle, c'est au moins la cinquième partie consécutive qu'elle perd. Vraiment pas glorieux tout ça …

\- **POTTER ! Sale gobelin maffieux, si tu touches encore une seule fois à mes cheveux, je t'attrape par les bijoux de famille pour te pendre au lustre !** je m'exclame, alors que la main dudit Potter s'est perdue dans mes cheveux, qui étaient encore magnifiquement coiffés i peine quelques heures.

Il prend un air innocent et m'adresse un sourire goguenard. Petit cucurbitacée, va ! ... Ça y est, je pense comme Hestia !

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, qu'un grand vacarme retentit derrière mon dos. Nous nous retournons d'un même mouvement pour découvrir Black étendu par terre, les pieds empêtrés dans une forêt de balais.

\- **Bah Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** lui demande James de sa voix gamine, qui vous exècre au bout de deux minutes.

\- **Je trouve plus ma licorne** , commence à sangloter celui-ci, les larmes aux yeux.

Un air effaré apparaît sur le visage à Potter tandis qu'il déclare :

\- **Je vous réquisitionne tous ! Nous devons retrouver la licorne de Sirius dans les plus brefs délais !** s'exclame-t-il, mortellement sérieux, en descendant du dossier du fauteuil.

Il nous réparti en plusieurs groupes, et Remus et moi recevons pour mission d'inspecter la cuisine. On ne sait jamais, peut être trouverons nous sa licorne dans le pot de cookies. Ou dans le réfrigérateur. Ou dans le placard sous l'évier. Bref je ne sais pas ce qu'a fumé Black, mais c'est de la bonne !

\- **C'est la même chose chaque année** , soupire Remus en ouvrant tour à tour chaque placard.

\- **Hein ?** je demande, avec la grâce habituelle de ma meilleure amie.

\- **Toutes les fêtes de James se transforment en grand n'importe quoi une fois que la plupart des convives sont hors course.**

\- **Comment ça « hors course » ?**

\- **En état d'ébriété avancé,** explique-t-il en secouant la tête, l'air de désapprouver, **la plupart d'entre eux sont allés dessaouler dans leur chambre ou se sont endormis comme des masses à même le sol, ou alors sont en train de rendre… ce qu'ils ont ingurgité dans les toilettes. Pas de quoi être fier, en somme.**

Une grimace écœurée vient prendre place sur mon visage à cette pensée. Il faut dire que j'ai moi-même consommé un ou deux verres de whisky pur feu, pas assez pour me rendre complètement pompette mais suffisant pour être de bonne humeur sans aucune raison.

Sirius revient alors dans la pièce et tient fermement la serpillière contre lui, déclarant avec un sourire éblouissant qu'il a retrouvé sa petite licorne chérie. Croyez-moi, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir enregistrer se moment dans mon esprit déjà trop embrumé. Mais c'est mieux ainsi, car avec cette potion d'inversement de personnalité et connaissant ma meilleure amie, je ne suis pas sûre de finir la soirée dans un meilleur état que lui…


	6. 5 Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à Merlin ?

**Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 5.**

 **Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais ce passage me semblait indispensable pour la suite de la fiction.**

 **Ma bêta n'est toujours pas reviendue, donc s'il y a des critiques quant aux fautes ; je n'y suis pour rien XD**

 **Merci à Jane et Angico pour leur review, et je remercie également tous les followers et favoriteurs (?)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Réponses aux reviews :

_ **Jane** : Salut, haha la potion d'inversement de personnalités ! C'est une idée de dernière minute, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

Oui, Remus est trop chouuuu, comme toujours ;)

Voici un tout nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur !

_ **Angico** : Coucou, voici enfin le réveil tant attendu "du lendemain d'hier" !

J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu ; j'ai longtemps débattue avec moi-même à propos de ton idée, mais c'était trop difficile à mettre en place et un peu trop sadique pour moi XD

Merci pour ta review et peut-être à une prochaine fois ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à Merlin**

Je me tourne dans mon sommeil et cogne quelque chose de rigide et froid mais tout de même lisse et presque doux. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, le mal de crâne me terrassant. Je n'ai pas bu tant que ça ! Si ? Ce n'est définitivement pas mon genre. Je serais parfaitement en état sans la stupide potion des deux Maraudeurs. Je distingue les motifs du carrelage de la salle de bain. D'ailleurs j'ai la joue collée à ce même carrelage. Génial. Je ne veux surtout pas savoir ce que je fiche ici, mais il est certain que je suis dans la chambre que nous a prêté Potter. Parce que oui, il y a une salle de bain comprise dans sa chambre…

C'est mieux de dire qu'il a une baignoire dans sa chambre que de dire qu'il a un lit dans sa salle de bain, pourtant on en revient au même. Enfin bon, ne jouons pas sur les mots. J'ai besoin d'une potion anti gueule de bois, et de toute urgence.

Je me relève difficilement avec la grâce d'un hippopotame souffrant de rhumatismes. J'ai les jambes et le dos complètement courbaturés de ma rude nuit. A peine sur mes pieds, je fais face au miroir, effarée par ma tête de zombie. Non, vraiment, je ne me reconnais pas. Le maquillage a coulé me donnant un air de panda drogué. Et puis ma robe est toute froissée, d'ailleurs c'est un miracle que je l'aie gardée jusqu'à la fin.

Mais il faut regarder les choses du bon côté. J'aurais aussi très bien pu imiter Hestia dans les moindres détails et ainsi me réveiller dans le lit d'un garçon, après avoir fait des choses pas très orthodoxes… Parce que ça, c'est totalement du genre de ma meilleure amie. Si ce garçon avait été Remus, je crois que ça aurait été le moins pire. Euh… non en fait, ça aurait été encore pire qu'avec le gobelin mafieux, vu qu'on va vivre ensemble. Et je ne veux aucune ambiguïté, Remus est et restera mon ami. Oui, c'est certes un ami, mais c'est aussi un garçon. Oui, enfin ce n'est pas pour autant que…

Bref, je vais m'arrêter là avant de m'arracher les cheveux… Faut vraiment que j'arrête l'alcool, moi. Ce qui est ironique quand on pense que je n'aie jamais vraiment commencé.

Pieds nus, je me dirige tant bien que mal jusqu'au lit qu'occupe Hestia. Enfin, je crois que c'est elle. Elle est emmitouflée dans la couette, ce qui rend son identification difficile et de plus, j'ai la tête qui tourne comme jamais.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, écrasant ainsi l'occupant.

\- **Mmmh, allez-vous faire foutre et laissez-moi dormir !** marmonne-t-elle.

Pas de doute, c'est bien Hestia. Je lâche un cri de joie, me rendant compte qu'on a enfin retrouvé nos personnalités. Bien, maintenant elle va pouvoir étriper les Maraudeurs en toute impunité sans que je n'aie de sang sur les mains et que ma conscience reste tranquille.

\- **Hestia ?** j'appelle doucement, prenant garde à ne pas me prendre un coup par accident.

\- **Ma chouquette ?** demande-t-elle, d'une voix endormie, en se redressant.

\- **Je crois que j'ai la gueule de bois,** je lui avoue, légèrement affolée.

\- **Il y a un début à tout** , rétorque-t-elle avec un sourire compatissant. **C'est vrai que ne t'as pas lésiné sur le whisky Pur Feu, hier soir.**

\- **C'est de ta faute, je te signale** , je râle en me frottant les tempes.

\- **Ça va passer,** dit-elle en me frottant le bras d'un geste apaisant.

\- **Dis-moi que t'as tes potions anti-gueule de bois sur toi,** je la supplie.

Elle parait gênée et se passe une main dans les cheveux avant de répondre d'une petite voix :

\- **Pas vraiment. J'avais déjà pas de place dans ma valise pour mettre mes fringues, j'allais pas encore gaspiller de la place pour des fioles de potions. Le choix a été vite fait, quoi.**

\- **Je vais mourir** , je me lamente en enfouissant la tête sous l'oreiller.

\- **Mais non, ça va passer je te dis. Et tu peux toujours en emprunter aux Maraudeurs.**

\- **Non !** je dis d'une voix affolée. **Plutôt mourir. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me prennent pour une alcoolique.**

\- **Ma chouquette, c'est ta première gueule de bois. Et comme tu l'as si aimablement fait remarquer, c'est de ma faute. Alors va leur demander cette fichue potion.**

\- **Non !** je répète. **Je ne veux pas que Remus pense que je suis ce genre de personne. Je ne veux pas ressembler à Andrew,** je dis tout bas.

- **Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu n'es pas comme ton frère et je ne pense pas que Lupin soit porté sur les préjugés.**

\- **J'ai dit non. Je vais gérer** , j'ajoute, soudainement plus confiante.

\- **Si tu le dis** , rétorque-t-elle, une étincelle de malice dansant dans ses prunelles.

 **oOo**

\- **Potter ! Je te déteste ! A cause de toi, j'ai pris cinq kilos !** beugle Evans, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre.

\- **James, je suis vraiment désolé … Vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé !** répète désespérément Pettigrow, les yeux larmoyants. **Je ne voulais pas te traiter de brute épaisse au cerveau de botruc ! C'était pas moi** , se défend-il. Je crois que ça l'a marqué d'insulter ainsi son leader.

- **POTTER ! Si je n'arrive plus à sortir de ma robe tant mes fesses auront triplé de volume, tu vas avoir de mes nouvelles,** le menace-t-elle, les yeux avadakedavrants.

- **Lily-jolie, tes fesses sont parfaites,** rétorque James, sans réfléchir, dépassé par les évènements.

La fine main de la préfète s'écrase sans ménagement sur la joue du capitaine de Quidditch. Bien fait pour sa poire. Si je n'avais pas autant de principes, j'en aurais sans doute fait de même. D'ailleurs Hestia, elle, ne s'est pas gênée et lui a carrément envoyé un pain en plein dans le nez. J'ai failli l'applaudir.

Le PPP (Presque-Pauvre-Potter) aimerait tant que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Le manoir est dans un état pas possible les fenêtres tartinées de fondant au chocolat, des sous-vêtements de toutes sortes et toutes couleurs pendus au lustre, des piscines de jus de citrouilles sur les canapés en cuir, du papier toilette enrubanné autour de chaque plante verte et j'en passe…

Potter a même découvert un hibou –vivant- collé à la cuvette des toilettes. Bref, moralité ne jamais organiser une fête dont on n'a pas le contrôle.

Nous sommes actuellement assis autour de la table ronde de Potter, un semblant de petit déjeuné devant nous. James et Sirius apparaissent frais et disposés, comme s'ils n'avaient pas bu comme des trous pas plus tard qu'hier soir. Fichue potion anti-gueule de bois. Evans est vraiment très énervée contre James, à tel point que j'ai bien peur qu'elle tente de le démembrer à coups de chaise. Pettigrow est accroché au bras de celui-ci, tel un parasite, et le supplie de l'excuser –ce qui ne sert strictement à rien puisque James n'a sans doute aucun souvenir de la fête, vu son taux d'alcoolémie. Et de l'autre côté, il y a Hestia –pimpante après seulement dix minutes passées dans la salle de bain- et Remus, le regard amusé par ce spectacle. J'ai l'impression qu'il se fiche de nous, en réalité. Mais pas méchamment, juste histoire de nous faire comprendre que c'était stupide.

Hestia se penche vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

\- **Finalement, je suis bien contente d'avoir été toi quelques heures. Et puis les échecs, c'est pas si nul. Enfin, comparé aux petits hippogriffes, quoi. Mais je ne suis pas prête à retenter l'expérience de sitôt, non plus. J'suis pas maso.**

J'aurais volontiers éclaté de rire, mais impossible avec ce mal de crâne. C'est comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffes dansait la salsa dans ma tête. Sans parler de ma figure, j'ai l'air d'avoir passé sous le Poudlard Express. A cette constatation, je cache ma tête dans mes mains en maudissant la terre entière. Quelle idée d'avoir accepté de venir, aussi ?

\- **Bon, c'est pas tout, mais nous on y va !** lance Hestia en vidant d'une traite son verre de jus de citrouille. Je n'ai pas pu avaler ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée du mien, trop dégoûtée par cette perspective.

Personne ne lui répond, mais Sirius et Remus, se lèvent dans le but de nous raccompagner. Encore que Remus vienne, ce n'est pas étonnant on habite ensemble, mais alors Sirius ? Quelle mouche l'a piqué, celui-ci ?

Les yeux à demi fermés, je pars à sa suite, gardant le regard baissé sur le parquet, tant la pièce semble tanguer. Une poigne ferme emprisonne mon avant-bras et je relève la tête d'un mouvement brusque, accentuant mes vertiges. Mon regard plonge une fois de plus dans celui de Remus, où je décèle une lueur d'inquiétude qui me réchauffe le cœur sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. C'est très probablement encore un des effets secondaires de l'alcool, à n'en pas douter.

\- **On peut y aller ?** me demande-t-il, en me scrutant des yeux.

Il est mignon comme ça. Les yeux inquisiteurs, illuminés par une lueur d'inquiétude. La main pressée contre ma peau. Ses cheveux châtains secoués par une petite brise venue de je ne sais où. Sa peau pâle parsemée de quelques vestiges de cicatrices. Les joues légèrement rosées au niveau des pommettes. Il n'est pas mignon. Il est beau. Purement et simplement beau.

\- **Anastasia ?** m'appelle-t-il en agitant une main devant mes yeux.

Je secoue mentalement la tête pour chasser ces pensées inappropriées puis acquiesce d'un petit hochement de tête.

Il ne retire cependant pas sa main, et ce n'est pas pour m'en déplaire, puis nous nous mettons en route, suivant nos deux amis à la trace.

 **oOo**

Après avoir salué Hestia et Sirius, nous transplanons directement devant l'entrée de notre immeuble. D'apparence, c'est un géant parmi d'autres géants, mais c'est bien plus que ça. L'intérieur est chaleureux, coloré, vivant et on nous a assuré que les voisins étaient tous très agréables à vivre.

Arrivé au pied de l'escalier, je suis bien heureuse de ne pas être comme Hestia. Avec une valise comme la sienne je ne serais jamais arrivée jusqu'en haut. Aucune chance. Déjà avec ma propre valise, j'en bave. Mais bon, je suis excusée, j'ai la gueule de bois, comme on dit. Hestia utilise cette excuse pour chacun des devoirs communs où l'on se met en binôme. Heureusement, j'ai envie de dire, parce que vu le niveau scolaire d'Hestia qui s'apparente à celui d'une carotte transgénique, on ne serait pas allées bien loin…

Arrivée au palier du troisième étage, je suis forcée de faire une pause et m'adosse contre la cloison, avant de me laisser glisser au sol. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants, luttant contre le mal de tête, avant d'entendre Remus revenir sur ses pas.

\- **Tout va bien ?**

\- **Mmh, la prochaine fois qu'il sera saoul, je prendrais un peu plus mon frère en considération** , je marmonne en redressant la tête.

\- **T'as un frère ?**

\- **Oui. Et ex Serpentard de surcroît. Pas facile à gérer tous les jours.**

\- **Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé.**

J'hausse les épaules puis déclare :

\- **L'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée. Et n'oublie pas les règles pas de questions** , je lui rappelle avec un petit clin d'œil amusé.

Il secoue la tête en levant les yeux au plafond puis pose son regard sur ma valise, lâchement échouée sur la dernière marche. Sans un mot il se retourne puis agite sa baguette pour un sortilège informulé qui entraine ma valise à sa suite, lévitant discrètement devant mes yeux.

Ma parole, il est timbré ! J'aurais pu le faire moi-même, mais le risque de se faire surprendre par un Moldu est bien trop grand. Parce que, effectivement, c'est un immeuble Moldu. Le seul qui soit potable, soit dit en passant…

Je lui aurais volontiers fait remarquer, mais Remus sait probablement –enfin je l'espère- ce qu'il fait. Et pas la peine de rameuter tout le voisinage pour une dispute totalement inutile, alors que nous ne sommes même pas encore arrivés chez nous.

 **oOo**

Dix minutes plus tard, nous sommes enfin arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement 602. C'était pas de la tarte ! Mais bon, la première fois est toujours la pire. A bout de souffle, j'insère la clef dans la serrure d'une main tremblante. J'échange un regard avec Remus, qui lui est en parfaite condition, puis pousse timidement la porte.

\- **Ça y est,** déclare-t-il en me souriant.

\- **On est chez nous** , j'acquiesce, le regard brillant.

Après nous être remis de nos émotions, nous faisons une nouvelle fois le tour du propriétaire. C'est assez petit, pour être honnête, mais vraiment très accueillant. Je n'aurais sans doute aucun mal à me sentir chez moi, après avoir aménagé mon espace.

\- **Tu préfères quelle chambre ?** me demande-t-il soudainement alors que nous remontons le couloir.

Je lui réponds par un grand sourire espiègle. J'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais me poser la question.

\- **Celle au bout du couloir. Enfin si ça te déranges pas** , j'ajoute en rendant mon sourire plus doux.

\- **C'est parfait,** dit-il en ouvrant la porte de sa désormais chambre pour y déposer sa petite valise.

Je détourne les yeux et m'avance vers l'entrée. C'est un peu vide, il n'y a qu'une cheminée encastrée dans le mur et un petit buffet longeant le mur d'enceinte. J'adore cette appart', c'est dommage que nous ne puissions y rester que deux courts mois. Peut-être sera-t-il encore en location l'an prochain, après ma scolarité.

\- **J'aime beaucoup le style. Je suis sûr qu'on va être bien, là** , me confie Remus en surgissant dans mon dos.

- **Je l'espère,** j'acquiesce sans prendre la peine de me retourner. **Il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal, pas vrai ?**

Il soupire puis avance à ma hauteur.

- **On n'est jamais à l'abri de rien**. _A qui le dis-tu…_ **Puis avec des meilleurs amis comme les nôtres, les risques sont multipliés par … approximativement dix mille,** conclut-il en riant.

\- **C'est sûr que vu comme ça, c'est une très mauvaise idée qu'on a eu, là.**

Il ne répond rien mais d'un coup d'œil à la dérobée je remarque le grand sourire amusé qui orne son visage.

\- **Je verrais bien une bibliothèque, dans le coin à côté de la porte. Pas toi ?** je lui demande alors pour meubler le silence.

\- **Merci Merlin ! Enfin quelqu'un de cultivé qui aime encore plus se cultiver ! J'allais perdre espoir de rencontrer un jour une telle personne,** s'exclame-t-il pour seule réponse.

J'ouvre de grands yeux amusés sur Remus, qui sautille presque sur place –non quand même pas, mais bon, c'est pour le contexte- en s'imaginant notre future collection de bouquins.

- **Je t'aurais bien proposé une partie d'échec mais… avec ni table, ni chaises… ni échiquier, ça va être compliqué,** me dit Remus en redevenant sérieux.

Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais il est du genre à passer de la licorne à l'hippogriffe. Un peu comme moi, quoi.

\- **Ce n'est pas pratique, en effet. Je crois que des courses s'imposent** , je déclare alors.

\- **Probablement, oui** , rit-il.

 **oOo**

Après avoir revêtu des habits aussi Moldus que possible, nous filons en direction d'un petit magasin de meubles deux pâtés de maison plus loin, que nous avons repéré sur le chemin de l'allée.

Bien heureusement j'ai trouvé un emploi pour financer tout ça. J'ai postulé pour un job d'été chez Fleury et Bott après l'entretient _recherche coloc'_ et j'ai reçu une réponse favorable seulement deux heures plus tard. Vous vous doutez sans doute que le maigre héritage de mes parents ne suffira pas à couvrir les dépenses de l'apparentement et du mobilier… Et férue de littérature comme je suis, ce job de vendeuse me paraissait parfait. Il suffira juste que je me fasse violence pour m'empêcher de boycotter le rayon de Tatiana Tubique, l'auteur injustement connue pour ses romans d'amour à deux mornilles. Un torchon d'insanités d'après moi.

\- **Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé, comment va ta tête ?**

\- **Bien. J'ai un troupeau d'hippogriffes qui danse une salsa endiablée dans mon crâne, mais sinon tout va à merveille** , j'ironise.

 **-** **Tu sais, je suis vraiment déso…**

\- **Ah non, mais ne t'excuses pas. Combien de fois devrais-je encore te répéter que tu n'y aies pour rien si tes amis sont des limaces décérébrées ?**

\- **Quand même. Ils sont vraiment ingérables.**

\- **Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Hestia leur remettra bien vite les pendules à l'heure, si tu vois ce que je veux dire,** je lui dis en souriant avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil discret.

Il me sourit en retour tandis que nous poussons la porte du magasin d'immobilier.

 **oOo**

Quatre heures plus tard, nous sommes assis sur notre tout nouveau canapé en espèce de cuir, qui nous a coûté une petite fortune. Le boitier de télévision à nos pieds et le reste des meubles entassé sur la chaussée derrière nous. L'entreprise de vente prenait en charge la livraison mais pas l'installation. Et nous n'avons pas d'ascenseur alors qu'on habite au sixième. Et les couloirs grouillent de Moldus, donc hors de question de nous aider d'une quelconque baguette.

\- **Je ne vois qu'une option,** déclare alors Remus, les yeux levés sur la fenêtre de notre appart'.

\- **Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux,** je le supplie.

\- **Je pense que nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autres options.**

Je soupire fortement et il m'offre une moue contrite.

Et c'est ainsi que quinze minutes plus tard, je me retrouve à jouer au guet, empêchant chaque Moldu de s'aventurer dans notre quartier, tandis que Remus envoie valdinguer dans les airs toutes nos affaires fraîchement acquises.

Voilà pourquoi il ne faut pas être surpris, si jamais vous passez par ce coin de Londres et que des toilettes lévitent au beau milieu de la rue tout est parfaitement normal.

Je suis toujours contre cette idée, et je ne manque pas de le faire remarquer à mon coloc' à grand renfort de soupires et de moues exaspérées en une parfaite imitation de ma meilleure amie. J'ai aussi compris ce qui faisait de Remus un si bon Maraudeur, et je me suis rendue à l'évidence il n'a rien à envier à James ou Sirius, et ce, sur tous les points. Parce qu'en plus d'être beau, gentil, calme et intelligent, il a une impressionnante réserve d'idées saugrenues et des plans infaillibles pour mettre ces fameuses idées en œuvre. En somme, il est redoutable et il ne faut en aucun cas le sous-estimer.

\- **Alerte !** je m'écris soudainement en déboulant de la petite ruelle dans laquelle j'ai établi ma planque. **Une petite vieille arrive !** je lui explique à mi-voix.

Sans plus demander d'explications, il cache discrètement sa baguette derrière son dos, gardant le canapé en lévitation bien au-dessus de nos têtes, ni vu ni connu. Il offre un sourire poli et courtois à la vieille courge ridée comme un cornichon qui nous passe sous les yeux, en nous transperçant de son regard aigri qui semble vouloir nous envoyer en enfer. Une sataniste ? Peut-être, avec cette dégaine, aucune piste n'est à exclure.

Arrivée à l'angle de la rue, la vieille se retourne une dernière fois dans notre direction et nous retenons notre souffle tout en priant Merlin que la vieille courge ne remarque pas le canapé flottant au-dessus de nos têtes, jetant une ombre autour de nous. Elle plisse ses yeux ridés en deux micros fentes et nous dévisage une dernière fois avant de définitivement disparaître dans la ruelle adjacente.

Il relâche son souffle et achève ce qu'il avait commencé en déposant soigneusement le canapé dans l'entrée de notre appart', six étages plus haut. Il m'adresse un clin d'œil accompagné d'un petit sourire alors que je retourne à mon poste pour être une guetteuse efficace. Pourquoi moi ? C'est simple, j'ai la gueule de bois –qu'est-ce que je déteste cette expression- ce qui implique que mes capacités magiques sont plus ou moins légèrement affectées et que je préfèrerais éviter de me faire aplatir par un canapé qui aurait échappé à mon sortilège _Wingardium Leviosa_ , du niveau de première année, je précise.

Finalement nous n'avons acheté qu'un seul lit, mais un bien grand, que nous dupliquerons pour avoir chacun le nôtre. Colocataire, oui, mais il y a des limites quand même !

Nous avons aussi acquis le mobilier de base, une table en chêne, ronde et de taille respectable, le strict minimum pour la cuisine, à savoir un petit fourneau à bois, un four micro-ondes, un plan de travail, un réfrigérateur et un ou deux simples placards. Rien de très extravagant, mais vu mon niveau culinaire, je n'ai pas besoin de plus…

En ce qui concerne la salle de bain, une douche était déjà installée d'office, et nous avons pris la liberté d'y aménager quelques espaces de rangement. C'est trois fois rien, mais ça nous permettra de nous organiser un minimum, histoire que notre appartement ne se transforme pas en champ de bataille dès la première semaine de cohabitation.

Nous avons chacun choisi l'aménagement de nos chambres respectives et avons finalement craqué pour une immense bibliothèque de trois mètres de long. Un petit péché mignon, on va dire. D'autant plus que nous avons bien suffisamment de livres pour combler ce meuble sacré. Voyez-vous, la littérature est bien plus qu'une passion, c'est tout un art.

Après avoir terminé de tout emmener à l'étage, je passe rapidement à la supérette de la rue d'en face pour acheter une bouteille de jus de citrouilles fraîche. Je ne savais même pas que les Moldus connaissaient ça. Ensuite, j'ai dû remonter les six étages. Encore. Il se trouve que j'avais finalement tord la deuxième fois est tout aussi fastidieuse que la première et je finirais immanquablement par avoir de très douloureuses courbatures aux cuisses et aux mollets.

Je retrouve Remus assis sur le canapé, les yeux posés sur les nombreux cartons de déménagement encombrant le sol. Il m'envoie un sourire lorsque je franchis le seuil de la porte puis je m'installe à ses côtés en lui secouant la bouteille de jus de citrouilles sous le nez, tel le Graal.

\- **Je pensais passer chez moi demain pour récupérer certaines affaires** , me dit-il en me versant un verre de jus de citrouilles.

\- **Oui, je vais aussi récupérer les miennes. Juste le nécessaire** , je lui réponds.

\- **Tu veux que je t'accompagne** , me propose-t-il. **Pour t'aider avec les cartons.**

\- **Oh, non, je vais me débrouiller, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste deux ou trois trucs à récupérer,** je refuse en affichant malgré moi une moue gênée.

Il acquiesce sans rien ajouter, puis porte son verre à ses lèvres.

\- **Où habites-tu ?** je lui demande alors, gênée par le silence qui s'était installé entre nous.

\- **Ici, avec une coloc' géniale,** rétorque-t-il, ironique avec un sourire sincère.

\- **Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire.**

- **Dans une petite banlieue** , répond-il vaguement, alors que son sourire se fane légèrement sur les bords. **Mais j'ai souvent déménagé quand j'étais plus jeune. Et toi ?** me demande-t-il en détournant délibérément la conversation de sa personne.

\- **Moi ? Euh j'ai habité un peu partout, pour être honnête.** Il hausse un sourcil pour que je développe ; **quand j'étais petite je vivais près de Terre-en-Lande, puis j'ai déménagé pour Londres, même si j'ai souvent changé de quartier.**

\- **Oh, je vois que je n'suis pas le seul à ne pas avoir eu une enfance très stable,** dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- **Il faut croire,** je réplique après un court temps de flottement pendant lequel j'étais une fois de plus mais pas coutume, plongée dans mes pensées.

Il n'insiste pas et me laisse en quelque sorte noyer le poisson, puis vide son verre et s'éclipse discrètement vers sa chambre. Et je décide d'en faire de même, pour ne pas me retrouver comme une cruche toute seule à poireauter dans le salon. Enfin, cruche ou pas, je m'en fiche je suis chez moi !

 **oOo**

Plongée dans mon nouveau livre en faisant fi de mon mal de crâne persistant, je n'entends pas le bruit sourd de la sonnette retentir dans l'entrée. J'entends néanmoins Remus retenir un juron en trébuchant sur le carton de la télé, puis batailler avec la poignée pour ouvrir à nos invités. Enfin invités, c'est vite dit. C'est plutôt des visiteurs à l'improvise, même si je m'en doutais un peu.

Bon tant pis pour Austin, il n'a qu'à se décider à déclarer son amour à Jane. Il serait plus que temps, ça fait déjà plus d'une dizaine de chapitres qu'ils se tournent autour, ces deux-là. Je referme mon roman d'un geste sec et me redresse brutalement dans mon lit, déclenchant par la même occasion un violent vertige. Fichue gueule de bois. C'est normal que ça dure si longtemps, d'ailleurs ? Bon on va dire que oui, c'est la première fois que je bois autant –la première fois que je bois tout court- et sans potion pour réparer les dégâts je n'ai d'autres choix que d'assumer mes actes –involontaires, je précise.

C'est donc sans surprise qu'une splendide tornade brune en robe à cinquante galions se jette sur mon lit -et sur moi par la même occasion- après avoir fouiné dans chaque pièce à sa portée avant de trouver la bonne porte.

\- **Ma chouuuuuqueeeeette** , s'exclame-t-elle. **Tu m'as manqué,** elle ajoute en m'étouffant dans une étreinte.

\- **On s'est vues ce matin** , je soupire en repoussant sa chevelure du bout des doigts pour pouvoir respirer.

\- **C'était il y a au moins mille ans,** exagère-t-elle.

\- **J'aurais plutôt dit un millénaire** , je renchéris en souriant contre ses cheveux doux parfumés à la vanille.

\- **Ouais, un millénaire** , acquiesce-t-elle tristement. **T'es vraiment sûre de ne pas vouloir partir avec moi ? Passer de somptueuses vacances aux îles Canaries ?**

\- **C'est très tentant mais je me vois forcée de décliner l'offre,** je grimace en resserrant notre étreinte.

\- **Je savais que tu dirais ça. Tu dis toujours ça** , me reproche-t-elle, amer.

\- **Tu m'en veux,** je déclare sans même poser la question.

\- **Un peu. Juste un tout petit peu.**

Une moue boudeuse apparaît sur mon visage et même si elle ne peut pas la voir, mon menton reposant sur son épaule, elle la devine et me dit d'un ton taquin :

\- **Faites pas de bêtises tous les deux !**

\- **Rahh, change de disque !**

\- **Hein ?**

\- **Rien, rien, c'est Moldu,** je grommelle.

\- **Mouais. Mais bref, j'étais on ne peut plus sérieuse.**

\- **Tu sais, la chose la plus exaltante qu'on risque de faire c'est de regarder des émissions pourries le samedi soir après avoir bossé toute la semaine…**

\- **Je ne te crois pas. Tu me tiendras informée, hein ?**

\- **De toute manière, je suis persuadée que tu viendras t'incruster chaque jour, ou au moins deux fois par semaine.**

- **C'est pas faux. Tu vas me manquer.**

\- **Toi aussi** , je souffle tout près de son oreille.

\- **Quand je serais à l'autre bout de la planète, je ne serais peut-être plus constamment sur ton dos, mais sache que tu peux m'envoyer un hibou à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit.**

\- **Je sais bien, oui. Mais je doute fort que le pauvre hibou survive au voyage et au choc climatique** , je ris.

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire tandis qu'elle me libère de son étreinte.

\- **De toute manière, je ne pars que dans trois semaines. J'ai encore tout le temps de venir te surveiller** , dit-elle malicieusement.

\- **Comme si c'était moi qui avais besoin d'être surveillée…** je marmonne en roulant des yeux.

Elle secoue la tête en riant et je lui demande :

\- **T'es venue toute seule ?**

\- **Bien sûr que non. Sirius est avec moi. Et il a généreusement proposé de me porter pour monter là-haut** , dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- **J'aurais gardé mes distances si j'avais su qu'elle était si manipulatrice** , dit soudainement ledit Sirius en surgissement dans ma chambre.

\- **Oui, mais maintenant c'est trop tard, mon chou,** lui rétorque Hestia en clignant exagérément des yeux.

Il ne répond rien, se contenant de la dévorer du regard sans aucune gêne. Ah les garçons ! Tous les mêmes…

\- **Vous êtes indécents tous les deux,** je ne peux m'empêcher de commenter.

\- **Tu trouves ?** me demande-t-ils d'une même voix, l'air aussi innocent qu'un bébé licorne.

Je hausse les sourcils en faisant les gros yeux puis secoue la tête d'un air désespéré, avant de m'éclipser pour rejoindre Remus je ne sais où.

Je le trouve enfin devant la bibliothèque, le seul meuble que nous ayons réellement pris la peine d'installer. Il scrute pensivement les différentes étagères vides de tout livre.

\- **Je te propose qu'on divise les étagères en deux. T'en penses quoi ?** me demande-t-il sans se retourner.

Surprise de m'être fait surprendre en plein délit de surprenage (?), je bafouille légèrement avant d'accepter sa proposition avec engouement.

Il se tourne alors vers moi et je remarque qu'il a les mains occupées par un ouvrage plutôt imposant. Et ce n'est pas n'importe lequel c'est _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime, ce bouquin. Un immense sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres et je franchis la distance qui nous sépare pour effleurer la couverture du livre du bout de mes doigts, toujours émerveillée par cette splendeur, malgré toutes ces années. Mon exemplaire date de ma première année, c'était un cadeau d'Hestia. Le premier cadeau de Noël qu'elle m'ait fait. Elle n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à me cerner et à deviner ma passion dévorante pour la littérature, qu'elle soit sorcière ou Moldue. J'imagine qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de préciser que j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.

Troublée par notre soudaine proximité, mes joues se teintent d'une légère nuance de pourpre. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, les deux tourtereaux-mais-pas-vraiment débarquent dans l'entrée, un sourire malicieux étalé sur leur visages.

\- **On interrompt quelque chose ?** demande Sirius, taquin.

- **Vous êtes indécents, tous les deux,** ajoute Hestia, un sourire sarcastique collé à la figure.

C'est vrai que notre position peut laisser supposer des choses… indécentes, c'est le cas de le dire. Remus est face à eux, et moi-même je suis face à lui, tournant le dos à nos meilleurs amis. Un seul pas nous sépare, l'un de l'autre. Il me surplombe d'au moins dix bons centimètres, ce n'est pas énorme, mais ça fait quand même toute la différence.

\- **Si je n'étais pas si polie et bien-élevée, je ne tournerais pas ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de de vous envoyer promener,** je m'échauffe en leur faisant face.

- **Oulala, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de les laisser entre eux,** intervient Sirius en entraînant ma meilleure amie vers la porte d'entrée.

\- **Sirius ! Nous sommes juste coloc'. Tu commences à m'exaspérer avec tes insinuations** , dit durement Remus.

\- **C'est bon, c'est bon, on s'en va !** capitule le Maraudeur.

\- **C'est ça, oui !** rétorque mon coloc', apparemment en rogne.

Hestia sautille timidement jusqu'à moi pour me claquer une bise sonore sur la joue, puis ils sortent tous deux en fermant la porte sans ménagement derrière eux. Ce qui ne nous empêche pas d'entendre les imitations ridicules de Sirius, le soit disant meilleur ami de Remus :

\- _**Elle nous a envoyé promener… parce que je les exaspère et que nous sommes indécents…**_

Ce qui soutire un rire cristallin à Hestia. Et qui m'arrache à moi un soupire désespéré.

 _Non mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à Merlin, pour hériter de tels meilleurs amis ?_


	7. 6 Âmes-sœurs

**Et voici le chapitre 6 qui arrive enfin !**

 **Désolée du retard, mais je... euh non, en fait, je n'ai aucune excuse XD**

 **Toujours un grand merci à ma bêta Charliflex (qui est enfin rentrée de vacances, j'ai cru qu'elle m'avait abandonnée)**

 **Bref, ce chapitre introduit un nouveau personnage qui a une assez grande importance dans cette fiction.** **Il n'y a toujours pas énormément d'action, mais ça viendra dans les prochains chapitres, pas d'inquiétude.** **En parlant des prochains chapitres, je ne les ai toujours pas encore écrits et en plus les cours reprennent (malédiction !) donc il va falloir que j'arrête d'écrire des fictions en cours si je veux avoir une chance d'obtenir mon bac... C'est pourquoi les délais de publications risquent d'être un peu plus longs que d'habitude.**

 **Merci à Sugarbrown, Angico et Abandonneuse pour leur review et merci aussi aux followers, favoriteurs et aux lecteurs fantômes (je ne vous vois peut-être pas, mais je sais que vous êtes là ;)**

 **Voilà voilà : bonne rentrée et bonne lecture :)**

Réponses aux reviews :

_ **Sugarbrown** : Salut,

La suite est arrivée ;)

Et oui, Remus n'est pas toujours aussi innocent que ce qu'il y paraît, c'est un Maraudeur après tout, donc bien sûr que James et Sirius ont un peu déteint sur lui XD

_ **Angico** : Salut,

Alors oui, je te confirme qu'ils auront des moments rien qu'à eux (même si leurs amis s'incrustent un peu beaucoup XD)

Ahh, les pleines Lunes ! J'ai prévu tout un programme, mais je ne dirais rien pour le moment ;)

_ **Abandonneuse** : Salut,

Alors, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je n'écris pas mes chapitres à l'avance, l'histoire évolue à son rythme, mais (normalement) cette fiction ne devrait pas dépasser les 15 chapitres.

Et contente que ma fic te plaise ;)

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Âmes-sœurs**

Je suis plantée tel un piqué devant la porte de l'appart de mon frère depuis près de dix minutes. Je n'ose pas frapper, encore moins sonner à la porte. De toute manière, il n'entendrait probablement pas, trop occupé à boire tout en écoutant ses vieux vinyles de rock. Je garde les yeux vissés à l'œil de bœuf, m'attendant à tout moment à voir apparaître ses yeux bleu électrique, si semblables aux miens, mais injectés de sang, signe de la drogue ingérée. J'appréhende, comme à chaque fois que je vois cette porte s'ouvrir. J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir à l'intérieur. Mon frère est imprévisible. Ou bipolaire. Ou peut-être juste désespéré.

C'est le regard indécent du vicieux de voisin qui me dissuade de stationner dans le couloir une ou deux heures de plus.

Aller, un peu de courage, Anastasia ! Trois, deux, un. J'inspire une grande bouffée d'air puis frappe trois coups distincts contre la porte en bois où la peinture commence à s'effriter sur les bords. J'ai juste le temps de remarquer les tâches de rouille qui maculent la poignée avant que celle-ci ne s'abaisse. Mon frère apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte. Et j'en reste sans voix.

\- **Ana ?**

\- **Oui…euh…salut, Andrew,** je lui réponds en le fuyant légèrement du regard.

\- **Je t'en prie entre** , dit-il en se décalant pour me laisser passer.

Je franchis le seuil. Contrairement à la dernière fois que je l'aie vu, il n'a pas l'air d'un drogué en manque de came, ni d'un alcoolique. Ça change du tout au tout. Il a vraiment l'air plus serein. Plus calme et apaisé. Et il a l'air plus jeune aussi. Il a changé à tel point que je ne suis plus sûre d'avoir frappé à la bonne porte.

\- **Tu vas bien ?** me demande-t-il.

Je penche la tête sur le côté, un air d'incompréhension scotché au visage. Cette question, il ne me l'a plus posée depuis vraiment, vraiment, très longtemps. Depuis qu'il est devenu un abruti camé, en fait. Voyant que je ne réponds pas, il s'approche et retente :

\- **Ana ? Ça va ?**

\- **Je… heu… je**

Tandis que je me perds dans mes bégaiements, il franchit les quelques pas qui nous séparaient encore et me prend délicatement, timidement et tendrement dans ses grands bras toujours aussi musclés.

Sa chemise est propre, repassée et sent un espèce de mélange entre la camomille et l'orange. Fini les vieux sweats qui sentent le renfermé et le tabac.

Il a changé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mon frère. Le vrai, l'authentique. Celui qui me protégeait envers et contre tout.

Après m'être remise de l'effet de surprise, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et ressers notre étreinte en posant ma tête contre son torse, laissant ses battements de cœur résonner dans un rythme régulier et sécurisant tout contre mon oreille.

\- **Tu m'as manqué** , je souffle, les larmes aux yeux, débordante d'émotion.

- **Toi aussi** , me répond-il si bas que me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé.

Il enfouit son visage dans ma chevelure presque blanche et s'enivre de mon odeur, tout comme je m'enivre de la sienne, qui n'est pour une fois plus souillée par l'odeur âcre du Whisky Pur Feu ou autres cochonneries Moldues. Il glisse sa main sur mon crâne et caresse du bout des doigts ma fine nuque, tandis que j'entortille une de ses mèches rousses autour de mon index. Il s'est laissé pousser les cheveux sans pour autant ressembler à un fauve. J'ai retrouvé mon frère. J'ai enfin retrouvé mon frère !

Je crois pouvoir affirmer que je n'aie pas été aussi heureuse depuis longtemps. Aussi entière et comblée. Je me détache légèrement de lui. Juste assez pour pouvoir lever la tête et plonger mes pupilles bleu électrique dans les siennes.

\- **Andrew ?!** retentit une voix féminine dans mon dos.

Nous nous séparons d'un bond, comme pris en faute. Je me retourne pour découvrir une grande brune perchée sur des talons de huit centimètres, qui nous regarde d'un mauvais œil, le pied tapant le rythme contre le vieux parquet.

- **Andrew, qui est-ce ?! Qui est cette fille ? Enfin, qui est cette pouffe décolorée que tu as ramené à la maison ?!** explose-t-elle, en balançant ses cheveux châtains dans tous les sens.

Avant que mon frère n'ait le temps de se remettre du choc de la surprise, je réplique d'un ton parfaitement calme et mesuré, même si je suis complètement déboussolée de l'intérieur :

\- **Je ne suis pas une pouffe.**

Non, mais pour qui se prend-elle pour m'insulter ainsi ? Me traiter de pouffe ! Comme Catherine, la peste du dortoir ! Beurk ! Qui est-elle pour me juger ?!

\- **Ah bon ? Et qui es-tu dans ce cas ? Une p…**

\- **C'est ma sœur ! Pas une pouffe !** s'exclame Andrew, sentant la situation lui échapper.

La jeune femme en reste bouche bée. _Et bim, dans tes dents !_

\- **Ah…euh, je…** commence-t-elle.

Un simple haussement de sourcils de ma part d'interrompt sur sa lancée. Peut-être suis-je plus impressionnante qu'il n'y paraît ?

Mon frère lui lance un regard lourd de sens, puis m'enlace par la taille pour me mener à ce qui est, si ma mémoire est intacte, le salon. Sans attendre d'y être invitée, je me laisse tomber sur l'un des petits canapés. J'étais ici chez moi pendant assez longtemps, je crois.

Ne sachant pas trop comment aborder la situation, Andrew lance :

\- **J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! Ça fait deux jours déjà que je guette ton retour.**

Alors, ça… je ne m'y attendais pas du tout…

Il est vrai que je n'ai pas pris la peine d'informer mon frère de mon déménagement. En même temps, il n'aurait jamais accepté de recevoir un quelconque courrier d'un hibou. Moi qui pensais retrouver un frère qui se rappelait à peine de mon existence, vivant comme un fantôme dans cet appart Moldu vide de tout signe d'habitation, en dehors des cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool, quelle n'est pas ma surprise de découvrir un Andrew Prewett flambant neuf, le visage enfin serein et dénué de toute trace de substances illicites.

\- **Euh oui, à propos de ça, je ne vais pas rester longtemps. En fait, je viens juste récupérer mes affaires,** je lance sur le ton de la conversation, comme si nous parlions du temps qu'il fait.

\- **Comment ça « récupérer tes affaires » ?** demande-t-il, un peu perdu.

\- **Je vais déménager. J'ai trouvé un appart avec un coloc'.**

\- **Mais enfin pourquoi ? Tu peux très bien rester habiter à la maison !**

\- **Andrew, ça n'est pas ici ma maison. Ça ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais. Je suis désolée mais ma décision est prise, j'ai eu mes dix-sept ans, je suis majeure et libre de mes choix.**

Il semble déconcerté, il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à cela. Une multitude d'émotions se succèdent sur son beau visage, mais c'est finalement de la tristesse que je lis dans son regard électrique.

\- **Ana, j'ai changé. J'ai vraiment changé. C'est grâce à toi et à Ali que j'y suis parvenu. C'est pour vous que je l'ai fait. Tu ne peux pas partir. Pas maintenant que je suis enfin redevenu moi. J'ai envie que nous redevenions comme avant tous les deux. Aussi complices et proches qu'avant. J'en ai besoin, sœurette. J'ai besoin de toi.**

J'ai toutes les peines du monde à soutenir son regard si intense. Je ressens la même chose, mais je ne suis plus convaincue d'avoir confiance en lui. Je l'aime, c'est indéniable. Il est ma seule famille. Mais je crois que cette fois je vais juste suivre mon instinct qui me dit de tracer mon propre chemin.

\- **J'ai pris ma décision, Andrew** , je tranche, avec le regard le plus tendre qui puisse exister.

Il hoche la tête, comprenant que rien ni personne ne pourrait me faire revenir sur ma décision. Je lui offre un sourire, celui d'une personne heureuse. Il me fixe intensément un long moment, comme s'il cherchait à graver mon visage dans sa mémoire puis, finalement, un sourire vient fleurir ses lèvres et il reprend d'un ton plus léger :

\- **T'as bien le temps de rester pour le déjeuner ?**

\- **Je suppose, oui,** j'acquiesce.

\- **J'ai récemment appris à faire des lasagnes, tu m'en diras des nouvelles, p'tite sœur !**

- **Hâte de voir ça !** je commente.

Il faut l'avouer dans notre famille, la cuisine n'est pas vraiment un de nos talents. Autant nous sommes plutôt doués pour tout ce qui touche aux chaudrons, autant nous sommes vraiment misérables en ce qui concerne les casseroles. Pourtant, ça revient pratiquement au même. Ne cherchez pas la logique, il n'y en a tout simplement aucune.

Tandis qu'il s'éclipse dans la petite cuisine, à l'autre bout du couloir, sa copine (enfin je suppose vu la scène qu'elle lui a faite) s'approche et s'assoit gracieusement sur le fauteuil face à moi. Elle se triture nerveusement les mains quelques secondes, puis prend la parole, hésitante quand à ma réaction :

\- **A propos de tout à l'heure, je suis vraiment désolée, je vous ai jugé trop vite et à tort. Je suis Alicia,** se présente-t-elle en me tendant la main en une tentative de paix.

\- **Anastasia,** je réponds en lui serrant brièvement la main.

\- **Andrew fait de très bonnes lasagnes.**

\- **Ah bon ?**

Elle ne répond pas puis détourne le regard. Elle ne connait pas mon frère autant que moi je le connais, c'est une chose sûre. Mais si Andrew a changé pour nous, c'est qu'elle doit, elle aussi, être une personne spéciale pour mon frère. C'est pourquoi je décide de passer l'éponge sur sa petite crise de jalousie. Ça prouve qu'elle tient à lui, après tout.

\- **Je ne vous en veux pas** , je lui dis dans un sourire.

Elle soupire, soulagée, puis relève la tête pour plonger ses prunelles marrons dans les miennes.

\- **Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée d'insulter ma belle-sœur, je dois l'avouer.**

Je lâche un rire puis elle enchaîne, débutant une réelle conversation, civilisée en plus de ça :

\- **Ça fait presque six mois que j'ai rencontré ton frère,** commence-t-elle l'esprit ailleurs. **Je ne te cache pas qu'au début il était une véritable épave,** rit-elle. **C'était dans une boîte de nuit assez connue, _le Serpent de je sais plus quoi_. Ce n'est habituellement pas le style d'endroit que je fréquente mais j'avais eu une promotion et mes amies m'y avaient entraînée sans vraiment me laisser le choix.**

Elle fait une courte pause, les yeux posés sur moi sans réellement me voir. J'aimerais lui dire de continuer, je veux savoir comment mon frère a autant pu changer en si peu de temps, mais je n'ose pas la brusquer.

\- **Il était accoudé au bar, un cocktail orangé posé devant lui. La lumière des boules discos se reflétait dans ses cheveux roux comme la Lune sur l'océan. Ses yeux électriques, les mêmes que les tiens en fait, étaient perdus dans le liquidé ambré de son verre, plongé dans un univers que lui seul pouvait voir. J'ai attendu toute la soirée assise sur le tabouret à trois places lui, dans l'espoir qu'il vienne me voir, me parler, ou au moins faire quelque chose. Mais il n'a rien fait. Il s'est contenté de rester assis à la même place toute la soirée, commandant shot sur shot. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'obsédait tant chez lui. Je savais juste que je ne pouvais pas le quitter des yeux plus de cinq minutes d'affilées et lorsqu'un autre homme s'approchait pour m'aborder, c'est son visage à lui que voyais sur les traits de l'inconnu. J'avais l'impression de le connaitre sans même lui avoir adressé un mot.**

Elle redresse la tête et sourit sans vraiment que je ne sache pourquoi puis continue :

\- **Puis, il est parti, sans un regard pour quiconque, sans un regard pour moi. Dès lors, je me suis mis en tête l'idée de le revoir. Je suis retournée dans cette boîte un, deux, trois, quatre soirs, mais rien. Absolument rien. J'ai dû patienter plus de deux semaines avant de le revoir. Cette fois ci, ce fut dans un supermarché. Un supermarché, vous imaginez ? J'ai faillis ne pas le reconnaître. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Sans attendre un instant de plus, je me suis précipitée sur lui, traînant mon sac de courses derrière moi. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Je l'ai abordé entre deux rayons de produits laitiers. J'étais en jupe et j'avais super froid, je claquais presque des dents, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser partir donc j'ai fait avec et je l'ai embarqué dans une conversation. Il faut dire qu'il était un peu rouillé, il me regardait comme on regarde un alien venu d'une autre galaxie. Puis moi j'étais hypnotisée par ses yeux, je n'arrivais pas à aligner plus de trois mots et j'avais vraiment l'air idiote. Mais bon, il n'était pas mieux et me répondait uniquement par monosyllabe, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais. Nous avions l'air de deux constipés sentimentaux et en plus, nous nous faisions charrier par les passants, puisque nous bouchions l'allée. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose qui m'est passée par l'esprit j'ai attrapé le stylo avec lequel j'organisais ma liste de courses et je lui ai inscris mon numéro de téléphone sur sa paume, à même la peau.**

Trouvant son silence un peu trop long pour satisfaire sa curiosité, je la presse un peu :

\- **Et ? Que s'est-il passé après ? Je vois mal mon frère vous courir après dans un supermarché Mol… euh dans un supermarché,** je me rattrape.

\- **Non, en effet. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il se serait servi de mon numéro. Du coup j'ai délaissé mes courses et je l'ai suivi ici. Vous devez me prendre pour une folle psychotique, je ne suis pas non plus très sûre d'être totalement saine d'esprit après l'avoir ainsi poursuivi. Mais il m'attirait d'une façon indéniable. Je ne connaissais rien de lui, pas même son nom, mais j'avais assez confiance en lui pour l'attendre devant le pas de sa porte.**

Je fronce les sourcils. Cette définition c'est exactement celle que je peine tant à trouver pour décrire ma relation avec Hestia. _Des âmes-sœurs._

\- **Ensuite il est arrivé, j'étais toujours accroupie sur son paillasson, dans le noir le plus total, en attente qu'il revienne. Et il est revenu, tard, ou tôt, question de point de vue. J'ai compris qu'il était complètement stone ou ivre, vu sa démarche hésitante, comme quelqu'un qui serait privé de tous ses sens. Il m'a laissé entrer, ou plutôt je me suis invité toute seule. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, en tous cas.**

\- **Il était comment ?** je la coupe.

\- **Mal. Vraiment mal. Il avait l'air au bout du rouleau. Cet appart sentait le refermé et le moisi. On ne voyait même plus le parquet sous les cadavres de bouteilles vides. Mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir, tu vivais ici, non ?**

\- **Oui, en effet. J'y ai vécu un petit bout de temps** , j'acquiesce sans entrer dans les détails puis je lui demande : **t'es au courant de… enfin de …**

\- **De la mort de tes parents ?** finit-elle à ma place, d'une voix douce. **Oui, Andrew me l'a dit. Il a mis un peu de temps, mais il a fini par me le dire.**

- **Oh.**

Un petit silence s'en suit, ponctué par les fracas des casseroles dans la pièce d'à côté, puis elle s'apprête à me questionner –du moins, je suppose- quand la voix de mon frère retentit de l'autre côté de la cloison, la freinant sur sa lancée :

\- **Les filles, au lieu de commérer, vous pourriez vous rendre utiles en mettant le couvert** , rit-il.

\- **Bien sûr mon chaton** , ronronne Alicia, se moquant de lui au passage.

 _On voit qui porte la culotte dans leur couple._

Il n'empêche que j'aimerais bien connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire de leur rencontre. Je me promets de questionner Alicia dès qu'Andrew sera hors de vue.

Je suis sur le point de dégainer ma baguette pour effectuer les tâches ingrates lorsque je me rappelle que mon frère a renié la sorcellerie et qu'il vit donc comme un simple Moldu. Et je suppose donc qu'Alicia est elle aussi une simple Moldue, malgré son caractère bien trempé… Donc il n'y a pas trente-six mille solutions.

Poussant le soupire du condamné, je me dirige à pas lents vers le vaisselier, accompagnée de la brunette et de sa moue boudeuse.

Elle me passe les assiettes tandis qu'elle se charge des verres et des couverts. A deux, ça va vite, en un rien de temps la table est mise, et nous attendons impatiemment les lasagnes de mon frère. Je dois avouer que c'est surtout moi qui suis impatiente. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais dégusté un seul plat de mon frère. Du moins pas un seul plat passable. On a déjà expérimenté les gratins aux macaronis complètement carbonisés, les petits pois transformés en soupe, les œufs brouillés parsemés de coquille d'œuf, et j'en passe des meilleures. En conclusion l'ancien Andrew était un véritable désastre culinaire (bon, pas qu'en cuisine, mais principalement) et quand nous en avions assez des pizzas, nous mangions des espèces de repas vraiment très dégueulasses. Bref, cette époque ne me manque pas vraiment.

Andrew et sa chevelure flamboyante s'extirpent de la petite pièce, brandissant devant lui le plat de lasagnes faites maison, comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

Son enthousiasme et sa fierté quant à son exploit m'arrache un petit rire alors qu'un immense sourire remplit de fierté vient étirer mes lèvres jusqu'à mes oreilles.

\- **Goûte moi ça p'tite sœur ! C'est une tuerie, tu vas voir !**

Devant son empressement, je me dépêche d'ingurgiter le contenu de la fourchette qu'il balade devant mon nez avant qu'il ne me la reverse sur mon pantalon. Et puis bon, j'aimerais mieux éviter de me tacher avec de la sauce tomate, surtout que je n'aie toujours pas apprivoisé le lave-linge…

Tout en mastiquant, un peu gênée par tous les regards tournés vers moi, je me rends compte que mon frère a peut-être vraiment un talent caché.

\- **Waouh,** je lâche.

C'est vraiment le seul mot qui me vienne à l'esprit à cet instant précis. Cette explosion de saveur, c'est juste … waouh quoi.

\- **C'est vraiment… J'adore !** je m'exclame en lui tendant mon assiette pour qu'il me serve une grande part.

\- **Parle-moi un peu de toi,** exige Alicia alors que je dévore mes lasagnes sans aucune pitié, tout en pensant à respirer entre deux bouchées.

\- **Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire** , je réplique après avoir déglutis.

- **Il y a toujours des choses à dire,** me contre-t-elle. **Parle-moi de ton école, par exemple.**

\- **Mon… école ?** je demande, ma voix partant dans les aigües à cause du stress.

Elle acquiesce, alors je pose ma fourchette et commence après avoir brièvement réfléchis à ma réponse :

\- **C'est une école mixte en Écosse.**

\- **Si loin ?**

\- **Oui, notre père était originaire d'Écosse et il avait insisté pour qu'Andrew et moi fassions nos études dans la même école que lui et maman,** je clarifie en racontant la stricte vérité.

\- **Et où habites-tu ? Je ne t'avais jamais vue jusqu'ici. Pas même lors des vacances scolaires.**

\- **Euh, il se trouve que c'est aussi un pensionnat. Je ne rentre que pendant les grandes vacances.**

\- **Tu restes très vague,** me reproche-t-elle. **Donne-moi plus de détails, j'aimerais me l'imaginer. Je ne suis jamais sortie de l'Angleterre,** me confie-t-elle.

Je l'observe un court instant cherchant à lire dans ses yeux pourquoi elle montre tant d'insistance.

\- **C'est une très grande école, elle s'apparente un peu à un château médiéval, elle comporte un parc, un lac et même un terrain de Quid… de… de football. Les élèves et les professeurs vivent sur place, tout comme le directeur, un vieux fou barbu secrètement appelé Dudu par tout le monde. Plusieurs matières fondamentales y sont étudiées, telles que la botanique, l'histoire, la métam… enfin bref, il y a beaucoup de cours et encore plus d'options qui sont proposées. Puis il y a les activités extra-scolaires, mais je n'en connais pas un rayon, vu que je passe le plus clair de mon temps libre à la bibliothèque.**

\- **Tu es toujours aussi proche d'Hestia ?** m'interrompt mon frère.

\- **Encore plus, même,** j'acquiesce en souriant de toutes mes dents, touchée qu'il se rappelle d'elle.

\- **Et tu as un petit ami ?** demande Alicia, pleine d'audace.

Andrew recrache sa gorgée d'eau puis tousse pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de se reprendre et de me regarder en attente d'une réponse satisfaisante.

\- **Pas vraiment, non. Je considère que les études ont plus d'importance que les garçons** , je déclare, récoltant au passage un grand sourire satisfait de mon frère.

\- **Ça je ne le crois pas. Les garçons sont-ils donc aveugles à ce point ? Tu es tout ce qu'ils rêveraient d'avoir. Un bel esprit, du moins de ce que ton frère m'en a raconté, dans un corps svelte somptueux.**

\- **Merci,** je dis en rougissant jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux.

\- **Et où habites-tu maintenant ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu passais chercher tes affaires** , continue-t-elle.

\- **Euh, oui. J'ai loué un appart' avec un ami.**

\- **Qu'entends-tu par « UN ami » ?** me questionne Andrew, les yeux révulsés par la panique.

\- **C'est un garçon. Mais n'en fais pas tout un chaudron, par Merlin ! Nous sommes juste amis. Je t'assure,** je lui dis en baissant d'un ton.

\- **Ça reste un garçon. Et les garçons sont tous les mêmes.**

\- **Non. Tu ne me croiras sans doute pas, mais lui il est différent.**

Il me regarde en plissant les paupières, mécontentant puis s'avance sur sa chaise dans le but de commencer un interrogatoire.

\- **Comment s'appelle-t-il ?**

\- **Remus. Remus Lupin.** Et avant qu'il ne puisse rouvrir la bouche, je lui murmure à l'oreille, **c'est un sang-mêlé de Gryffondor, ami proche des Potter. C'est quelqu'un de bien,** je conclue.

Il me regarde, plus sérieusement que jamais et se lève pour m'attirer dans ses bras, avant de me murmurer contre l'oreille :

\- **J'ai confiance en toi mais j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, sœurette.**

\- **T'inquiète pas pour ça, grand frère.**

 **oOo**

Je rejoins mon appartement dans les alentours de 17 h 30, toutes les affaires que j'ai récupérées dans un carton sous mon bras, je suis partie de chez mon frère vers le milieu d'après-midi, le temps de faire les courses pour avoir de quoi préparer un bon dîner. Enfin, aussi bon que possible, du moins, vu mes talents de cuisinière. J'espère que Remus se débrouille un peu mieux.

Ce dernier est déjà là à mon retour, assis sur le canapé en lisant un de mes livres favoris. Je me suis rapidement habituée à sa présence ici. Plus rapidement que ce à ce que je m'attendais, en réalité.

Lorsqu'il me voit franchir le pas de la porte, il lève les yeux du bouquin et laisse filtrer un petit sourire dans ma direction.

\- **Comment s'est passée ta journée ?**

Je me détourne de lui deux petites secondes pour déposer mon carton sur mon lit puis viens m'installer à ses côtés.

\- **Génialement bien. Pour être honnête, ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien. Ma famille m'avait manqué plus que je ne le croyais. Et toi alors ?**

\- **Oh, comme à chaque fois que je leur rends visite, tu sais. Ma mère a décrété que j'étais trop maigre et a préparé à manger pour toute une armée** , rit-il.

\- **Ça doit être génial d'avoir une mère cuisinière,** je dis d'un ton rêveur. **Ce n'est pas trop dur pour elle ?** je demande.

Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur puis je m'explique :

\- **Avec sa maladie.**

Devant son air ahuri et légèrement perdu, j'ajoute plus doucement :

\- **Je suis au courant. En fait, presque tout Poudlard est au courant. Avec tes absences systématiques chaque mois, il ne pouvait en être autrement, tu dois bien t'en douter.**

Il paraît soudainement nerveux et joue mécaniquement avec le coin de la page qu'il était en train de lire avant que je ne l'interrompe dans son activité.

\- **Elle fait avec. Elle n'a pas d'autre choix,** souffle-t-il.

Le voir aussi triste et perdu remue quelque chose au plus profond de moi. Je le comprends, je le comprends parfaitement.

J'hésite un très court instant, pèse le pour et le contre, puis emprisonne sa main libre dans les miennes. La chaleur de ses doigts réchauffe mes paumes glacées, tandis que mon rythme cardiaque accélère sensiblement.

Nos regards se fuient malgré notre proximité. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis dans cet état-là juste en tenant la main d'un garçon. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Est-ce de l'attirance ? C'est en tout cas le même sentiment que celui que j'ai ressenti à son égard lors de notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Reprenant ses esprits, il dégage sa main de la poigne des miennes puis se dirige d'un pas pressé vers la cuisine en lançant par-dessus son épaule :

\- **J'espère que t'as faim ! J'ai prévu de faire des pâtes bolognaises, t'aimes ?**

\- **Euh… je dirais que tant que c'est mangeable, ça me va très bien !** je m'exclame en suivant ses pas, un peu troublée.

 **oOo**

Finalement Remus est encore pire que moi en cuisine. Ce qui est un véritable exploit vu mon niveau désastreux en la matière. La cuisine ne ressemble plus à une cuisine. Seul le placard à cookies a été épargné –par une volonté commune- mais tout le reste est un vrai bazar. Un tas de foutoir géant. Bref, cette pièce n'est plus digne de s'appeler cuisine. Et tout cela c'est de la faute à Remus. Et un tout petit peu de la mienne aussi, je dois l'avouer. J'ai d'ailleurs un peu cassé le four, en trébuchant sur l'escarbot qui soutenait le bol de concombres, qui s'est écrasé sur mes pieds, me faisant ainsi tomber sur Remus et donc, par la même occasion, sur le four, qui s'est à moitié aplatît contre le mur. Et donc voilà en moins d'une semaine on doit déjà des dettes au propriétaire de l'immeuble.

On est finalement partis acheter des pizzas au coin de la rue, dans la pizzeria où Remus a décroché un job de livreur pour l'été. Puis, pizzas ou pâtes bolognaises, ça revient au même, non ? J'ai envie de dire que du moment que c'est mangeable, on ne va pas faire la fine bouche. Mais il faut que je me note de rajouter « bon cuisinier » pour la prochaine annonce, si toute fois je retente cette expérience.

A part ça tout est cool, la vie est belle et n'oubliez pas d'acheter du papier absorbant.

\- **Anastasia ?** m'appelle Remus depuis le salon, me sortant de mes drôles de pensées.

\- **Oui ?**

\- **Euh, j'ai une question à te poser** , avoue-t-il d'une voix gênée.

\- **Je t'écoute.**

\- **Je… Mes parents aimeraient te rencontrer** , lâche-t-il soudainement.

\- **Moi ?** je demande bêtement.

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

\- **Mais pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire … que …**

\- **Ils voudraient te rencontrer pour savoir avec qui je vis,** clarifie-t-il. **Enfin, si tu es d'accord, évidemment.**

\- **Euh, bah je suppose que oui. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.**

\- **Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils te mettent mal à l'aise. J'adore mes parents, mais ils sont parfois assez curieux et ont toujours un avis sur tout, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**

\- **Pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu veux les inviter chez nous ?**

Un grand sourire vient illuminer son visage lorsque je lui fais cette proposition.

- **Samedi ?** je demande alors.

\- **Va pour samedi** , me sourit-il.


	8. 7 Un dîner presque parfait

**Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 7 !**

 **Merci beaucoup à ma bêta Charliflex qui a prit le temps de corriger mon chapitre même si elle était surchargée ;) gros schmoutzi à toi ! (Petite pub : elle a récemment publié un OS sur James et Lily que je conseille fortement !)**

 **Merci à Abandonneuse pour sa review !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Réponse à la review d' **Abandonneuse** :

Re ! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic ;) As-tu des dons de légilimancie ? XD Parce que ton hypothèse sur Andrew approche assez de ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite !

Pour répondre à ta question, je ne suis pas toujours hyper régulière dans mes publications, mais il y aura un à deux chapitres par mois ;)

Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Un dîner presque parfait**

Remus et moi contemplons le désastre qu'est notre cuisine. Depuis que nous avons emménagé, nous avons à peu près tout cassé là-dedans. Sauf le frigo (et le placard à cookies, qui est placé sous haute surveillance). Et nous nous nourrissons donc exclusivement de chocolat (Remus en raffole à tel point qu'il en a mangé à chaque diner la semaine dernière sans faire aucune crise de foie !), de jus de citrouille et de raviolis en boîtes qu'on passe deux minutes au micro-ondes.

Petit rappel, j'ai proposé à Remus d'inviter ses parents samedi.

Petit problème, on est déjà samedi.

Et voilà, c'est ainsi que je me retrouve devant les fourneaux avec un Remus complètement paumé –la cuisine, ce n'est décidément pas son truc- et des casseroles vides empilées dans tous les coins. Vu tous les désastres que nous avons déjà causés, je ne suis pas du tout prête à retenter une quelconque expérience culinaire, ce qui est assez absurde étant donné la situation actuelle. C'est un véritable désastre. Et les Lupin arrivent dans moins d'une heure. Sans compter que notre appartement s'apparente à un champ de bataille –James et Sirius sont passés hier soir et s'en est suivie d'une bataille de polochon monumentale à laquelle j'ai pris part malgré moi- et que tout le couloir est en chantier puisque des travaux sont en cours pour « aménager l'espace de manière plus moderne ». En ce qui me concerne, que les murs soient roses pâle ou couleur saumon, c'est du pareil au même.

Conclusion, nous sommes dans la bouse d'hippogriffes jusqu'au cou.

Et je n'ai même pas encore choisi de tenue potable pour le diner.

Je soupire de désespoir tandis que Remus jette un regard méfiant au four à micro-ondes, comme s'il avait peur de se faire avaler tout rond par l'appareil. Il faut quand même préciser que cette peur remonte à quelques jours plus tôt, où ce petit perlimpinpin a fourré du papier aluminium dedans, provoquant ainsi d'énormes gerbes d'étincelles accompagnées d'une semi-explosion de l'appart'.

On ne va pas aller loin comme ça…

\- **Remus ?**

\- **Je… euh… on commande des pizzas ?**

\- **Non ! Non ! Mais non ! C'est tes parents quoi ! On ne peut pas leur servir des pizzas !**

- **Bien sûr que si** , riposte-t-il. **Tu sais, on mangeait ça tous les jeudi soir, avant. C'était un peu une tradition.**

- **Je ne suis pas vrai…**

\- **Anastasia, stop ! Arrête de te stresser pour rien. Mes parents ne sont pas tyranniques. Ni des grands mages. J'ai même une mère Moldue ! Alors arrête de t'angoisser !**

\- **Elle est Moldue ?** je demande, abasourdie.

\- **Oui. Tu as quelque chose contre ça ?** me demande-t-il sans aucune animosité dans sa voix.

\- **Pas du tout, non ! Au contraire. J'ai aussi de la famille Moldue du côté de ma mère.**

\- **Oh** , se radoucit-il. **Et tu es proche d'eux ?**

- **Non. Pas du tout, même. Je ne me souviens pas les avoir vus un jour. Ils habitent en Russie, ce n'est pas la cheminée d'à côté. En plus, ils sont anti-sorciers.**

\- **Anti-sorciers ?** s'étonne-t-il.

\- **Oui, ils sont coincés dans leurs stéréotypes des vieilles sorcières toutes laides et ridées avec leurs balais en brindilles qui jettent des mauvais sorts aux innocents. Quand ils ont appris que ma mère avait des pouvoirs, ils l'ont reniée. Elle est allée vivre chez une tante éloignée en Grande-Bretagne, un autre cas de « dégénérescence » de la famille.**

\- **Je ne comprends pas que des parents puissent faire une chose pareille à leur propre fille.**

\- **Moi non plus. On blâme souvent les Sang-Purs pour leur intolérance aux non-magiques, mais certains Moldus sont tout aussi racistes.**

Il ne répond pas, mais son regard en dit long sur ses pensées.

\- **Bon alors, ces pizzas ? Elles ne vont pas arriver ici par la magie de Merlin !**

\- **On peut toujours espérer** , répond-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- **Trêve de plaisanterie, on a du pain sur la planche avant que tes parents ne débarquent.**

\- **Je remets le salon en ordre et tu t'occupes de ranger la scène de crime qu'est devenue notre cuisine** , ordonne-t-il d'un ton qui ne laisse pas place à la discussion.

Scène de crime… tout de suite les grands mots. C'est juste un peu bordélique par-ci, par-là. Ce qui est tout à fait normal dans une cuisine. Enfin, sauf pour le tas de chaussettes multicolores qui encombre les trois quarts de la table ronde.

D'ailleurs en parlant de chaussettes, j'ai récemment appris à faire une lessive moi-même, si déjà l'appartement est pourvu d'un lave-linge –rupestre, mais en état de marche- autant l'utiliser. Le truc c'est que j'ai pris tout le bac et lavé tous les textiles pêle-mêle, sans me soucier des couleurs. Remus n'était pas ravi du tout quand il a récupéré ses chaussettes roses… au moins c'est personnalisé. Et mon sublime chemisier blanc que j'avais à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard en a aussi pâti, puisqu'il en est ressorti complètement rouge délavé, faute à l'écharpe de Remus. Quelle idée d'être à Gryffondor, aussi ?

Bref, comme on dit : on apprend de nos erreurs. Il paraît que les gens ne font jamais deux fois la même. Moi, c'est le contraire, je fais la même erreur quatre ou cinq fois pour être bien sûre que mon idée était pourrie.

D'un simple coup de baguette, j'envoie tout le bazar qui jonchait un peu partout dans la pièce se ranger comme par magie aux quatre coins de l'appartement. Il suffit juste d'être prudent et de ne pas se faire repérer par un Moldu.

Une fois cela fait, d'un coup de baguette, je donne les ordres aux balais et serpillières d'apporter un petit coup de propre, et je vais m'assoir sur le plan de travail, triant ainsi mes chaussettes de celles de Remus, en gardant un œil sur l'auto-ménage. Il ne faut pas croire, gérer tous ces ustensiles à la fois demande beaucoup de concentration, comme l'autre fois, où j'écrivais à Hestia pendant que ma brosse à cheveux me coiffait d'elle-même et que la brosse récurrente nettoyait les toilettes. Je n'osais pas vraiment me concentrer sur ma lettre de peur de perdre le contrôle de mes sortilèges et d'ainsi me retrouver avec la brosse à chiottes dans les cheveux…

Mais bon, trier mes chaussettes (majoritairement de couleur flash, dans le genre de l'indigo ou du fuchsia), et celles de Remus, qui elles n'ont rien d'extravagant, en dehors de leur couleur rose pastel récemment acquise, ça n'a rien de bien sorcier.

Dès que le balai se repose par sa propre volonté (si tenté qu'il en ait une, mais bon, c'est assez subjectif) sur le sol, je me laisse retomber sur mes pieds puis me dirige d'un pas vraiment très rapide jusqu'à ma chambre, passant par la même occasion par le salon pour voir comment s'en sort Remus. Honnêtement, je dois avouer que pour un garçon, il est plutôt doué en ménage, même si son utilisation des sorts d'aspiration (pour les plumes issues de la bataille de polochon qui maculent le canapé, les rideaux, les tapis et tout le tralala) laisse un peu à désirer… Surtout lorsqu'il a aspiré, par mégarde, un bout de son écharpe. Heureusement il a stoppé net son sort, ce qui lui a permis d'échapper à la strangulation. Ne me demandez même pas pourquoi il porte son écharpe en plein été, parfois la non-logique des garçons me surpasse.

Lancée sur mon chemin pour rejoindre ma chambre, je me détourne de mon itinéraire pour faire un détour par la salle de bain et prendre une douche bien fraîche. Je me vêtis ensuite d'une petite robe bleue (cadeau d'Hestia) qui ne me donne pour une fois pas l'aspect d'un sac à patate. J'accompagne le tout de mes ballerines noires, puis arrange mes cheveux aussi bien que possible. Je baisse les yeux sur mon poignet, où trône une petite montre dont l'utilité surpasse l'esthétique. Plus que cinq minutes. Cinq minutes. Purée de patate, plus que cinq minutes ! J'ouvre ma porte à la volée, au même moment où mon coloc sort de la salle de bain, une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille. Son regard s'accroche au mien tandis que nous suspendons nos mouvements. C'est à peine si nous respirons encore. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, mon regard descend progressivement le long de son torse parcouru de longues cicatrices de… griffes ? Me rendant compte de ma réaction, je baisse d'un coup mon regard sur le bout de mes chaussures, les joues tintées de rose. Ça commence à devenir une habitude, ces derniers temps. Cinq secondes s'écoulent jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement gêné de la part de Remus se fasse entendre. Je relève le regard au même moment où il prend la parole d'une drôle de voix :

\- **Hum, je vais heu… aller… aller m'habiller** , conclue-t-il.

Je hoche la tête avec un air de crevette décérébrée, ne sachant plus trop où me mettre ni que faire.

\- **Si tu pouvais, heu…**

\- **Ah oui, oui,** je dis en lui libérant le passage jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ok, cette situation est officiellement gênante.

Je reste plantée dans le couloir, un stupide air hébété scotché à la figure. C'est le bruit de la sonnette qui me sort de ma torpeur. Je me dirige d'un pas mécanique vers la porte –après m'être trompée deux fois de côté- puis la déverrouille et fais face à deux personnes, une femme, un homme. La quarantaine, les traits légèrement tirés malgré leurs yeux couleur miel éminemment chaleureux.

Je me demande un instant ce qu'ils font ici, puis me rappelle le diner organisé. Remus m'a vraiment retourné le cerveau ma parole !

\- **Bonjour, tu dois être Anastasia ?** m'aborde la femme, d'emblée.

\- **C'est bien moi** , j'acquiesce en leur offrant un sourire légèrement exagéré par le stress de les rencontrer. **Entrez, je vous en prie.**

Les parents de Remus ne se le font pas dire deux fois, puis pénètrent à l'intérieur de l'appart comme s'ils y avaient vécu toute leur vie. La première impression qu'ils me donnent, c'est une grande confiance en eux, une assurance qui semble inébranlable.

\- **J'aime beaucoup la décoration** , commente M. Lupin en admirant avec insistance nos murs couleur… couleur clair.

\- **Merci** , je réponds poliment.

\- **Moi, ce sont tes cheveux que j'aime beaucoup** , ajoute sa femme en lorgnant sur ma chevelure d'argent. **Ce n'est pas une couleur très répandue en Angleterre. C'est très différent du traditionnel roux d'Ecosse. Votre famille vient d'un pays nordique ?**

\- **Ma mère, oui. Elle vient de Russie, je ne sais pas exactement d'où, elle ne me l'a jamais dit. Mais mon père éta…est Écossais et il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus roux.**

Elle hoche la tête, un léger sourire dessiné sur les lèvres, tandis qu'elle ne lâche pas mes cheveux du regard. Je me suis toujours sentie bizarre ou marginalisée à cause de leur couleur. On me traite souvent de blonde décolorée –comme l'a fait la copine à Andrew lors de notre première rencontre-, mais alors jamais encore je n'avais croisé une personne qui vouait une admiration à ma chevelure. C'est une nouveauté, ça. Et je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier, si ça veut dire que je dois supporter les regards insistants, comme ceux de Mme Lupin en ce moment. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas gentille, après tout je ne la connais absolument pas, mais elle m'a l'air plutôt sympathique pour une Modue. Enfin, d'après ma mère, en dehors des capacités magiques, il n'y a aucune différence entre sorciers et Moldus. Ce sont des êtres humains au même titre que les sorciers, même s'ils n'entretiennent pas le même mode de vie. Bref, disons que les Mangemorts et moi ne partageons pas la même logique…

\- **Maman ? Papa ?** nous interrompt Remus en arrivant dans l'entrée –vêtu, cette fois.

\- **Mon chéri !** s'exclame sa mère en accourant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer jusqu'à l'étouffement.

Il lâche un petit soupir, dépité que sa mère le traite toujours encore comme une enfant alors qu'il a passé sa majorité. Il ne devrait pas s'en plaindre, j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir serrer la mienne dans mes bras, mais c'est malheureusement impossible. On ne peut pas ressusciter les morts.

\- **Salut maman** , marmonne-t-il, étouffé par la poigne de fer de sa mère. **Tu m'as manqué, toi aussi** , dit-il en retenant un rire face à l'étreinte exagérée de sa mère.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé de bon ?** le questionne son père, sans plus se soucier des formalités. **Rien à base d'anchois, j'espère ?**

\- **Non, aucun souci avec ça. On a commandé des pizzas, c'est plus sûr pour notre survie.**

- **Ah oui, il faut avouer que ton talent culinaire c'est de moi que tu l'as hérité. Ta mère est un vrai cordon-bleu et je ne suis même pas fichu de cuire des pâtes. Il est clair que la pizza est une valeur sûre** , conclue-t-il en nous adressant un sourire.

Alors que Remus s'apprêtait à répliquer, la sonnerie l'interrompt, le laissant la bouche grande ouverte, en une parfaite imitation du poisson rouge.

 **oOo**

Et voilà, ça fait deux heures que les pizzas ont été englouties et qu'on bavasse sur des sujets bateau. Mais là on en a vraiment fait le tour, et je ne sais plus quoi leur dire. Évidemment, ils m'ont posé des questions sur ma famille, ma relation avec mon frère, j'y ai vaguement répondu. Très vaguement, même. Puis c'est ma rencontre avec Remus qui a été mise sur le tapis. On a été obligés d'enjoliver un peu la vérité, vu la manière dont s'est déroulée l'entretien pour _la recherche coloc_ … Ils m'ont aussi questionnée sur ma scolarité -pour voir si ce que Remus leur a dit de moi correspond bien-, sur mon orientation de l'an prochain, sur mes centres d'intérêts, et bien évidemment sur la nature de ma relation avec Remus. Je crois que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie, même si j'avais l'impression que la mère de Remus essayait de me caser avec ce dernier. C'est devenue une habitude chez Hestia, aussi, ces dernières semaines et plus encore depuis la fin des cours.

\- **Je pense que nous allons vous laisser** , dit soudainement Mme Lupin en se levant pour enfiler son petit manteau. **Vous avez sans doute fort à faire et nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger. C'était très gentil de nous avoir invités, les enfants.**

\- **C'est nous qui vous remercions d'être venus, Mme Lupin** , je réplique poliment avec un sourire chaleureux sans même avoir à me forcer.

\- **Oh, je t'en prie, tu as survécu à un repas en notre compagnie, tu peux m'appeler Espérance, ma jolie.**

Je souris et acquiesce, les joues légèrement rosées. Je les salue puis m'efface pour laisser l'intimité à Remus de leur dire au revoir.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière nos invités du samedi, je me retrouve à nouveau seule avec mon coloc. Seule et perplexe. D'après les dires de Remus, Espérance Lupin est atteinte d'une grave maladie, ce qui autorise son fils à lui rendre visite une fois par mois. Or il est clair qu'Espérance est en parfaite santé et pleine de vie. Bien évidemment, beaucoup de malades tentent de cacher leur maladie, mais très peu y arrivent. Mes parents étaient dans ce cas, je sais de quoi je parle, même si ça remonte à une dizaine d'années déjà. Comme le dit le proverbe bouddhiste, il y a trois choses qu'on ne peut cacher bien longtemps : le Soleil, la Lune, la vérité. La maladie non plus ne peut être cachée. Donc soit Espérance est une très bonne actrice et porte un masque avec autant d'aisance qu'un simple chapeau, soit c'est Remus qui cache un secret… Plus j'y pense, plus la deuxième hypothèse me parait plausible. Et je veux découvrir son secret. Même si l'une des règles fondamentales de notre cohabitation est le respect de la « vie privée » de l'autre, ma curiosité surpasse ma loyauté, et je découvrirais ce qu'il me cache coûte que coûte.

Les parents de Remus étaient très sympathiques, quoique un peu insistants sur ma vie et plus particulièrement sur ma famille. J'en étais donc assez mal à l'aise. Enfin bon, le repas est passé, il est temps pour moi de décompresser un peu. Avec tous ce stress accumulé depuis l'emménagement, je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de faire ne serait-ce qu'une simple balade dans mon nouveau quartier.

\- **Comment les as-tu trouvés ?** me demande Remus en surgissant de nulle part.

- **Très courtois. Ton père te ressemble beaucoup et ta mère m'a l'air d'être une personne fort sympathique.**

\- **Et ils sont aussi très intrusifs, n'est-ce pas ?** ajoute-t-il en riant.

\- **Un peu** , j'acquiesce, **mais je les aime bien.**

Il ne répond rien, mais m'offre un sourire, un de ceux capable de faire fondre une banquise. Un sourire tellement éclatant que je pense qu'il ne se rend même plus compte de sa réaction. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir un jour une telle expression de joie sur le visage d'habitude si fermé du Préfet.

Le cerveau complètement transformé en purée de patate, je ne réfléchis pas plus puis lui propose -balbutie serait le terme exact- :

\- **Tu es tenté par une petite promenade digestive pour découvrir un peu la banlieue ?**

Il parait surpris par ma question, si directe comparée à mon caractère assez calme et posé –non pas que j'aie tendance à tourner autour du pot en temps normal, mais voilà. Ses prunelles miel se fondent dans les miennes bleu électrique en un regard tellement profond que j'en ai des frissons.

\- **D'accord** , répond-il finalement après un temps de réflexion.

Il enfile une veste légère puis me suit à l'extérieur avant de refermer la porte d'un _Collaporta._

Après avoir parcouru environ 200 mètres, Remus débute soudainement la conversation :

\- **Tu sais, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que tu invites ta famille chez nous. Ça doit faire longtemps que tu n'as passé une journée complète avec eux…**

 _Oh, Remus si tu savais…_

\- **Ils… euh… ne sont pas trop disponibles, en fait. J'irais les voir dans quelques jours, sans doute aux alentours du 15 juillet,** je réponds en essayant de garder un air impassible malgré la fissure en moi qui s'ouvre un peu plus à chaque fois qu'on aborde le sujet fatidique.

Il hoche la tête sans chercher à creuser plus profond.

\- **Comment s'appellent tes parents d'ailleurs ? Tu en sais désormais beaucoup plus sur moi que moi sur toi.**

\- **C'est vrai, oui. Alors, ma mère s'appelle Angela, Ivanov de son nom de jeune fille. Elle me ressemble assez, mais ses yeux sont bien plus clairs que les miens. Et mon père s'appelle Kris Prewett. Il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus roux, comme je le disais plus tôt à tes parents. Et j'ai…**

\- **Ana ?** m'interrompt une voix familière.

Je me retourne et tombe sur Andrew, un sac de courses dans les bras, suivi de près par Alicia qui manque de se coincer le talon dans la bouche d'égout.

\- **Et j'ai un frère…** j'achève alors en jetant un regard à Remus qui s'est lui aussi retourné pour voir le spectacle. **Remus je te présente Andrew, mon frère et Alicia, sa copine.**

Andrew dépose son sac à terre sans prendre de précautions, laissant les œufs s'entrechoquer dans leur boîte.

\- **Alors comme ça c'est toi, Remus ?** demande-t-il abruptement.

\- **Il semblerait** , répond mon coloc et ami sans ciller.

Les deux jeunes hommes se font face et s'affrontent du regard sans aucune raison tandis que je salue Alicia d'un petit geste de la main.

\- **Ravi de te rencontrer** , dit finalement Andrew après avoir brièvement posé les yeux sur moi.

\- **Moi aussi,** répond Remus, un peu déboussolé quant à l'attitude à adopter au contact de mon frère.

Remus tend alors la main en direction de mon frère. Le regard de celui-ci alterne entre la main de Remus et son visage et il la sert finalement dans la sienne tout en lui disant :

\- **N'oublie jamais que je suis son frère et si tu lui fais du mal, te casser la gueule ne sera pas un problème pour moi,** le menace-t-il.

\- **Chéri ! Veux-tu te comporter dignement, oui ?** le reprend Alicia, en lui infligeant une pichenette sur le front.

\- **Oui, oui, c'est juste un avertissement.**

\- **Menace, avertissement, ne joue pas sur les mots !** le contre-t-elle.

\- **Oui, chérie. Tu as raison.**

Satisfaite de sa réponse, Alicia nous adresse un geste d'au revoir avant de reprendre sa route et de lancer par-dessus son épaule :

\- **Dépêche-toi Andrew, les courses ne vont pas arriver à la maison comme par magie !**

- **Oui chef !**

\- **Un transplange serait bien plus pratique,** remarque Remus.

\- **Chuuut !** je le réprimande le plus silencieusement possible tout en priant pour qu'Alicia soit assez loin pour n'avoir rien entendu.

Elle se retourne alors puis sans aucune raison, se rapproche de mon frère et lui colle un baiser délicat sur les lèvres avant de lui murmurer qu'elle l'aime mais qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher s'il veut du gratin de macaronis ce soir. Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais quelqu'un d'aussi bien assorti à mon frère. Ils étaient vraiment faits pour se trouver, l'un comme l'autre.

\- **Bon, le devoir m'appelle, à bientôt sœurette ! Et toi, je t'ai à l'œil !** commente Andrew avant de disparaître derrière Alicia.

Je lui réponds par un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire. Honnêtement, cette rencontre entre Andrew et Remus ne s'est pas trop mal passée. C'était certes très bref, mais Andrew n'était pas sous emprise de drogue/alcool/autre et n'a pas non plus essayé de tuer Remus. C'est un grand pas dans l'histoire, en somme.

\- **Anastasia ?** m'appelle Remus, une fois les deux tourtereaux hors de vue. **Ton frère est Moldu ?**

\- **Non,** je réponds en riant nerveusement. **Pas du tout. Il a juste renié la magie, rangé sa baguette au fond d'un tiroir et il vit comme un parfait petit Moldu. En revanche, il n'y a pas plus Moldue que sa copine, Alicia.**

\- **Oh… Et pourquoi cette décision de renier la magie ?**

\- **Je suppose qu'il a été déçu par le monde magique,** je réponds vaguement.

Il acquiesce un peu tristement, puis nous reprenons notre route dans un silence naturel et sans gêne. Ce n'est que vers le milieu de l'après-midi que je décide de mettre un terme à notre promenade pour aller rendre visite à Hestia dans sa maison/château, où elle passe les vacances avec ses parents –enfin, avant de partir je ne sais où.

\- **Je vais faire un tour chez Hestia. Elle part bientôt en vacances, j'aimerai profiter du peu de temps qu'il nous reste ensemble avant la rentrée. Je ne pense pas rentrer avant plusieurs heures, donc si tu veux inviter les garçons à l'appart', libre à toi de le faire !** je déclare en m'arrêtant à un carrefour à deux pas de l'air de transplanage.

\- **D'accord,** répond-il simplement. **On se retrouve ce soir ?**

\- **Yup,** je lui souris avant de disparaître derrière un bloc d'immeubles.

 **oOo**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je sonne à la porte des Jones. L'aire de transplanage était particulièrement embouteillée aujourd'hui, sans doute à cause de ses deux abrutis qui se sont désartibulés en plein milieu. Les médicomages ont bloqués l'aire pendant longtemps, le temps de récupérer les petits morceaux de ses idiots… Enfin bref, il ne faut pas chercher à transplaner si on n'a pas passé son permis.

\- **Anastasia ! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Ça faisait longtemps, comme tu as changé ! Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?**

\- **Très bien Mme Jones, très bien. Et vous ?**

\- **A merveille ! Jake a enfin obtenu ses vacances et ont va pourvoir partir aux îles Canaries, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !**

\- **Oui, je m'en doute. Être Auror doit demander un grand investissement de soi-même.**

\- **Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Mais assez parlé, tu dois chercher Hestia, elle est en haut. Tu connais le chemin,** me dit-elle en m'indiquant l'immense escalier d'un geste de la main.

Je lui adresse un sourire avant de gravir l'imposant escalier. La chambre de ma meilleure amie est la troisième à gauche, si ma mémoire est intacte, aussi suis-je surprise de découvrir Sirius en ouvrant la porte. Je suis bien chez Hestia, non ? De toute façon une telle chambre peuplée de posters de joueurs de Quidditch et stars de mode ne peut appartenir qu'à Hestia.

\- **Sirius ?** je m'étonne.

\- **Ana ! Quelle bonne surprise ! J'étais justement en route pour squatter ton salon** , me dit-il en riant.

Je hausse un sourcil, et il développe :

\- **Remus vient de m'envoyer un hibou pour me prévenir d'une après-midi entre mecs. Je me suis dit qu'il s'était débarrassé de toi** , plaisante-t-il.

\- **Comment se fait-il qu'il a mon adresse, d'ailleurs ?** questionne Hestia en surgissant de derrière son dos.

\- **Je la lui ais transmise, puisqu'il parait que je passe plus de temps ici que chez moi …**

\- **Oui, bon ça va, file !** lui ordonne-t-elle après lui avoir claqué une bise sur la joue. **Et toi, ma chouquette, fais comme chez toi !** me dit-elle une fois le jeune homme parti.

\- **Comment était ta semaine ?** je lui demande en m'installant sur son lit moelleux.

\- **Super. Je profite. Et la tienne ? Ça été avec ton coloc' ?**

\- **Ouais, super. J'ai rencontré ses parents avant. Ils ont mangé chez nous.**

\- **Quoi ?! Vraiment ?**

\- **Euh oui. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, tu sais, ce sont des gens ordinaires.**

\- **Non, tu ne comprends pas. Remus est assez mystérieux comme garçon. Il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui, ni de sa famille, ni de rien, en fait. Mais toi tu as eu l'occasion de rencontrer ses parents ! Ça veut dire que tu es quelqu'un de spécial pour lui.**

\- **Oui, enfin je suis juste sa coloc'.**

\- **Mmh, si tu le dis** , finit-elle en me laissant pour une fois le dernier mot. **J'ai acheté des nouveaux vernis, je peux les tester sur toi ?** m'interroge-t-elle soudainement pleine d'enthousiasme.

Ai-je déjà dit qu'Hestia était capable de passer du dragon à l'hippogriffe en une fraction de seconde ?

\- **Alors … tu préfères rose pâle ou couleur saumon ?**

 _Oh non pas encore !_

 **oOo**

\- **Lupin t'as proposé un rencard,** dit Hestia n'en croyant pas ses yeux, en fixant le parchemin que le hibou de Remus vient d'acheminer jusqu'ici.

\- **Ce n'est pas un rencard, nom d'une courgette farcie !** je m'exclame en jetant un regard exaspéré à ma soi-disant meilleure amie. **On va juste manger un morceau, c'est tout. Il a écrit « Je t'invite à diner. Ce soir, à 20h à la pizzeria ». Ce n'est pas un rencard. De toute manière ce n'est pas la première fois, on est déjà sortis y a quelques jours, après mon expérience culinaire désastreuse.**

Elle hausse un sourcil et je lui explique la situation :

\- **J'ai fait brûler des pâtes. Et quand je dis brûler, c'est brûler. Y'avait vraiment des flammes qui sortaient de tous les côtés. Et comme Remus est encore pire bille que moi en cuisine, on a préféré limiter les risques de voir partir en cendres notre nouvel appart.**

Elle acquiesce, convaincue et ajoute :

\- **C'est compréhensible.**

\- **Et donc, non, ce n'est pas un rencard. Une sortie entre amis, à la rigueur,** je lui accorde.

\- **Et s'il en espère plus de votre « relation » ? S'il ne te voyait pas comme une amie ? S'il veut que ce soit un rencard, lui ?** me questionne-t-elle sournoisement.

\- **Avec des « si » on referait le monde. Mais je suppose que si ça venait à se produire, ce qui ne sera sans doute pas le cas, je précise, je refuserais ses avances.**

\- **Tu supposes ?** reprend-elle.

\- **Je ne peux pas sortir avec mon coloc' Hestia. Si ça ne marchait pas entre nous on vivrait dans un climat de guerre et de gêne extrême. En plus, je ne souhaite pas m'engager dans une relation qui risque de me distraire de mon objectif principal, à savoir réussir ma scolarité avec brio, et ça tu le sais très bien.**

\- **Anastasia, stop ! Arrête de te cacher derrière cette excuse. Tu ne veux pas de relation avant tes Aspics ? Très bien. Mais après, que se passera-t-il ? Tu te consacreras à ta carrière de potionniste, tu repousseras tous les hommes qui tentent une approche et tu finiras en vieille folle à hiboux, comme Mrs Crowford.**

Une expression de profond dégout s'installe sur mon visage alors qu'elle reprend :

\- **Essaie de moins penser avec ta tête et plus avec ton cœur. Et n'oublie pas que tu perds 100% des opportunités que tu ne saisis pas.**

C'est à mon tour d'hausser un sourcil pour qu'elle développe.

- **C'est scientifique.**

\- **Tu es nulle en tout ce qui concerne la science. C'est à peine si tu sais différencier la tête de la queue d'un hippogriffe…**

\- **Oui, les sciences et moi ça fait à peu près trois mille, mais je l'ai lu dans Sorcière Hebdo** , me dit-elle fièrement.

\- **Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de ce magazine, c'est pire qu'une raclure de fond de chaudron et encore moins intéressant qu'un cours de Binns. Y a du niveau, quand même ! « Tu perds 100% des opportunités que tu ne saisis pas », ils ont sans doute dû piquer ça à quelqu'un dont le mental surpasse celui d'un asticot mono-neuronal.**

\- **Il n'empêche que c'est vrai,** dit-elle en riant de mes propos, **ne laisse pas passer ta chance.**


	9. 8 Reine ou Margarita ?

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Tout d'abord, joyeux Noël et bonne année !**

 **Je vous présente mes excuses les plus sincères pour avoir été absente aussi longtemps. Je sais par expérience que c'est très énervant de ne pas connaître la fin d'une histoire, alors je vais essayer -je ne promets rien- de mettre un point final à celle-ci, même si l'inspiration n'est plus trop au rendez-vous.**

 **J'ai aussi remarqué que j'avais oublié de mettre un disclaimer dans les chapitres précédents, alors je vais le faire à partir de celui-là ;)**

 **Toujours un grand merci à ma génialissime bêta Charliflex qui a corrigé mon chapitre.**

 **Merci pour les reviews, favoris et follow !**

Réponse à la review de **Putrida** :

Merci beaucoup pour cette très gentille review, ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies pris le temps de commenter ! Et voici la suite :)

 **DISCLAIMER : Tout appartient à la génialissime J.K. Rowling, sauf mon OC.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Reine ou Margarita ?**

Il est un à peine un peu plus de 19 heures 30 lorsque j'arrive devant la pizzeria. J'ai près d'une demie heure d'avance, tant pis. J'ai à nouveau servi de poupée à Hestia, et il était donc préférable pour moi de partir à temps, parce que marcher avec des talons, c'est pas de la tarte ! J'avais beau lui répéter que Remus et moi ne partagions pas ce genre de relation, elle n'en avait que faire, ça rentrait par une de ses oreilles pour en ressortir de l'autre, sans être passé par la case cerveau. J'ai échappé au maquillage, c'est déjà un bon point. Enfin, je me retrouve quand même accoutrée d'une robe bien trop osée à mon goût, mais c'est un moindre mal face au mascara. Soyons honnête, ce truc est une vrai torture, bien qu'Hestia soit une pro dans ce domaine, elle a quand même bien failli me crever un œil avec cette brosse à piques.

Décidant de ne pas attendre débilement l'heure du rendez-vous, j'entre nerveusement dans la petite pizzeria. L'espace est bien occupé, un comptoir en bois poli sépare la cuisine de la salle, de petites tables de deux sont quant à elles disposées un peu partout dans la pièce, ne laissant qu'un très faible espace de passage pour les serveurs. Je m'installe alors à l'une des tables, juste à côté du mur vitré de sorte à guetter l'arrivée de Remus. Pour éloigner l'ennui, mes yeux vagabondent dans la pièce, en scrutant chaque détail. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à redire, en fait. Les murs rose pâle donnent un air chaleureux à la pizzeria, tandis que la baie vitrée l'illumine, et les sourires des personnes derrière le comptoir contribuent à rendre le tout irréprochable. Si Remus travaille bien ici, il a de la chance, indéniablement.

\- **Je vous sers quelque chose, mademoiselle ?** m'accoste un serveur que je n'avais pas entendu approcher.

\- **Euh, je… j'attends quelqu'un** , je réponds en jetant un bref regard à travers la baie vitrée.

\- **Très bien, je repasserai plus tard, dans ce cas.**

J'acquiesce alors qu'il s'éloigne, accompagné de son traditionnel plateau.

Je déplie le menu devant moi puis le parcours furtivement des yeux. Je profite du temps devant moi pour sélectionner une pizza. Reine ou Margarita ? Peut-être bien les deux. Oui, les deux, très bon choix. Je me soutiens la tête de ma main, les yeux rivés sur la rue, de l'autre côté de la vitre. Le brouhaha est atténué, et pourtant, j'imagine sans grand mal l'agitation extérieure. Les londoniens courent de tous les côtés sans plus faire attention au monde qui les entoure, trop occupés dans leur petite bulle pleine de dossier de bureau, ou affaires en cours. On appelle ça la routine. La monotonie qui s'installe sans crier gare et qui exclut toutes les distractions de la vie. C'est sans doute ce contre quoi se bat Hestia, jour après jour, à Poudlard tout comme ailleurs.

C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas que je laisse passer ma chance, vivre ma vie comme une simple spectatrice est la pire chose que je puisse faire.

Le raclement d'une chaise tirée en face de moi me sort de mes pensées. Je détourne les yeux de la rue pour porter mon regard sur un Remus légèrement essoufflé qui s'installe nerveusement à ma table.

\- **Désolé du retard** , s'excuse-t-il en m'offrant un petit sourire.

\- **Oh, j'étais en avance. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

\- **Alors Reine ou Margarita ?** me demande-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Nous sommes déjà sortis manger dehors la semaine dernière, comme je l'expliquais à Hestia, et Remus était hilare face à mon hésitation quant au choix de ma pizza.

- **Je pense prendre les deux** , je réponds en lui rendant son sourire.

\- **Bonne option** , acquiesce-t-il.

Le serveur revient alors à la charge et nous lui commandons nos pizzas.

\- **Serait-il possible de demander une pizza mi Reine, mi Margarita ?** je lui demande.

- **Je suppose que oui. Le chef fait des miracles** , se vante-t-il.

\- **Et pour moi ça sera une quatre fromages** , termine Remus, permettant ainsi au serveur de retourner en cuisine.

Je le savais. Il prend la même chose à chaque fois. On est vraiment trop prévisible. Comme un vieux couple de retraités. Enfin, sauf qu'on n'est pas un couple. Ni retraités, d'ailleurs. Mais on pourrait le devenir, un jour, non ?

Sentant le regard de Remus sur moi, je me jette à l'eau et lui pose la question qui me turlupine depuis que j'ai ouvert son message.

- **Remus, il faut que je te pose une question** , je commence avec nervosité, **ce rendez-vous, c'était bien une sortie entre…**

\- **Un rencard** , me coupe-t-il. **C'est un rencard que je t'ai proposé.**

\- **Oh.**

Sa soudaine franchise me laisse sans voix. Un rencard ? Alors Hestia avait raison Remus Lupin m'a proposé un rencard. Purée de patates, un rencard !

Mes joues se teintent d'une légère couleur rosée, tandis que Remus ne me lâche pas de son regard puissant.

\- **Tu ne voyais pas les choses sous cet angle, n'est-ce pas ?** m'interroge-t-il, une lueur de doute au fond des yeux.

Je relève les yeux que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir baissé, me racle rapidement la gorge puis réponds d'une petite peu sûre :

\- **Je sais pas trop. J'en sais rien, Remus. Peut-être que si.**

- **Mais ? Parce que je suppose qu'il y a un mais ?**

\- **Mais… je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de choses** , je lui avoue sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

\- **Quel genre de choses ?**

\- **Les relations avec les autres, tout ça…**

\- **As-tu au moins déjà essayé ?**

\- **Plus ou moins.**

\- **Et tu comptes me laisser une chance ?** demande-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, tentant de capturer mon regard fuyant.

La voix d'Hestia, claire, forte et sûre d'elle, résonne alors dans ma tête : « Ne laisse pas passer ta chance. » Alors, plongeant mes yeux électriques dans ses prunelles ambrées, je déclare d'une voix à la fois sûre et timide :

\- **Oui.**

Il me répond par un sourire éblouissant. J'y ai le droit assez souvent ces derniers temps et je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue.

Mes joues se teintent de rose à la pensée que son sourire n'est adressé qu'à moi et à personne d'autre. Heureusement, le serveur nous ramène nos pizzas à ce moment précis, dissipant ainsi ma gêne.

Un fois celui-ci retourné à la cuisine, Remus et moi concentrons nos regards sur nos assiettes respectives, luttant contre la tentation de croiser nos regards. La pizza m'a l'air très appétissante, ce n'est pas le problème. C'est juste que je suis toujours dépaysée par ce « rencard », c'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes.

Je découpe proprement ma pizza, essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'il y ait une plus grande part de Reine que de Margarita. C'est stressant. Et pourtant, je ne suis pas une maniaque compulsive du genre d'Hestia. Remus, malgré ses bonnes manières, ne prends pas autant de précautions et se contente de découper sa pizza en parts avant de les manger avec les doigts, comme si nous n'étions pas exposés au regard de tous ces inconnus présents dans la pizzeria. Je souris à cette vision, puis pose ma propre fourchette pour l'imiter.

 **oOo**

Une fois le repas terminée, Remus a insisté pour payer l'addition, sans trop me laisser le choix. Il m'a entrainé dans les rues de la ville pour une balade au coucher du soleil, il m'a dit que d'après Sirius, c'est romantique. Ce serait peut-être le cas s'il ne faisait pas si froid, si la pluie n'avait pas inondé mes chaussures à talons, et si les boucles que m'avaient faites Hestia ne s'étaient pas complétement ratatinées sur mon visage. Sans compter que pour qu'il y ait un coucher de Soleil, il faudrait d'abord que celui-ci daigne faire son apparition. Mais bon, rien ne peut être parfait. Et je suis sûre que ce sera un excellent moment si je le passe en excellente compagnie.

Je marche côtes à côtes avec mon coloc', me collant le plus possible à lui –sans abuser- de sorte à être englobée par le sort de protection qu'il a lancé afin de nous protéger de la pluie glaciale. J'aurais pu en lancer un, moi aussi, mais d'après Hestia, il faut mieux le laisser se sentir supérieur et utile à quelque chose. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'écoute, elle et ses magazines de modes pourris.

Les leçons d'Hestia auraient pu m'être nécessaires pour n'importe quel autre garçon. Mais pas Remus. Lui, il est différent, et je n'ai pas besoin d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas avec lui. Je peux être moi-même, même si je ne sais pas encore tout à fait qui je suis.

A chaque nouveau pas, mes doigts frôlent ceux de Remus, étonnamment doux et chauds pour un garçon. J'ai déjà eu plusieurs fois l'envie de les emprisonner dans ma propre main, mais à chaque fois, ma conscience me soufflait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Je quitte la chaussée des yeux une petite minute pour admirer le ciel qui s'assombrit doucement, et c'est alors qu'une ridicule méchante petite flaque de pluie tente d'avoir ma peau. Ma chaussure dérape de dix bons centimètres et sous le coup de la surprise, je ferme fortement les yeux en contractant mon visage dans une drôle de grimace. Je vais me retrouver les quatre fers en l'air, comme le disait ma mère quand j'étais petite, et vraiment très exposée à la vue des passants, vu cette stupide robe qui me couvre à peine plus bas que mi-cuisse.

Je laisse échapper un petit soupire lorsque je sens deux bras m'encercler la taille juste avant que je ne m'écrase sur le sol. Je rouvre les yeux d'un coup pour découvrir le visage de Remus à seulement cinq centimètres du mien. Et là, c'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Comme si tout ce qu'il se passait autour nous échappait. Comme si nous n'étions plus que tous les deux. Et vraiment très proche. Son regard de miel oscille entre mes yeux et mes lèvres et moi je suis totalement paralysée par ledit regard. Je crois que c'est le moment de me lancer. De me jeter à l'eau sans avoir auparavant tout analysé, tout contrôlé.

Nos visages se rapprochaient par eux même, comme si nous étions irrémédiablement attirés l'un par l'autre. C'est peut-être le cas, d'ailleurs. Nos souffles se mélangent, le bout de son nez effleure le mien et nous allions enfin « conclure » pour reprendre les mots d'Hestia, quand une soudaine pluie nous en interrompt. Je mets un petit moment à comprendre que c'est le sort de Remus qui était arrivé à son terme, puis me redresse pour me protéger du mauvais temps en retenant un soupire d'agacement. Rien n'est jamais parfait. Remus s'écarte lui aussi le temps de relancer le sort, puis, le rouge aux joues, il retire son deuxième bras de ma taille pour ensuite reprendre la route comme si rien d'était arrivé.

Je pince les lèvres en baissant la tête pour cacher ma propre gêne avant de reprendre mon avancée pour ne pas le laisser me distancer. La promenade reprend son cours comme si cet instant durant lequel nous étions dans notre bulle n'avait jamais existé, nos mains se frôlant à nouveau sans que l'un l'entre nous n'ose entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Alors, après un bref et intense moment de réflexion, un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Au diable ma conscience, ma main trouve la sienne puis je ressers ma prise et me rapproche encore jusqu'à pouvoir coller nos coudes.

D'abord surpris par mon audace, il se tend très légèrement mais finit par se relâcher et englobe ma petite main dans la sienne, immense et chaude et c'est ainsi que nous rentrons chez nous, main dans la main.

Pour moi, c'est une journée mémorable, je pense que pour Remus aussi. Et je ne veux en perdre aucun souvenir, ils sont bien trop précieux. Je devrais vraiment penser à investir dans une pensine.

 **oOo**

Arrivés à l'appart, j'ai toute la peine du monde à détacher nos mains liées. Mais je ne vais pas rester complètement frigorifiée, non plus, alors je me retire dans ma chambre avec regrets, le temps de changer de vêtements. Remus en fait de même, puis nous nous retrouvons installés sur le canapé, regardant une émission débile sur la seule chaîne fonctionnelle à cause du mauvais temps. Je suis peut-être un peu collée à Remus, mais ça ne me gêne pas et lui non plus si j'en crois le bras qu'il a passé autour de ma taille pour me retenir contre lui. Je ferme les yeux et profite d'un des seuls moments guimauve que je m'autoriserais dans ma vie. C'est peut-être incroyablement niais, mais c'est réconfortant. Je m'emmitoufle dans son odeur mielleuse, le regard rivé sur son visage concentré sur la petite boite à images.

Ses pommettes sont légèrement rosées et un petit sourire discret marque ses lèvres. Ses cheveux, aux reflets bleutés provenant du téléviseur me chatouillent le bout du nez et son souffle, incroyablement proche, se mélange presque au mien.

J'ai totalement perdu le fil du film, qui était de toute manière inintéressant, et ne pense plus qu'à la sensation que mes lèvres pourraient avoir au contact des siennes. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps je passe à le fixer comme ça. Peut-être quelques secondes à peine, ou bien plusieurs longues minutes, mais soudainement, il tourne la tête dans ma direction, nous reprochant plus encore. J'ai faillis reculer sous le coup de la surprise, mais je n'en fais rien et laisse son nez frôler le mien d'une petite caresse délicate. Mes yeux descendent jusqu'à sa bouche dont il mordille très légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Et là, s'en est trop. Je pose ma main sur sa joue puis franchis les quelques centimètres qui séparaient encore nos bouches et colle mes lèvres contre les siennes, dans une impulsion soudaine.

C'était un baiser doux et aérien, mais ça me suffit pour perdre pieds et laisser échapper un petit soupire. Lorsque je m'apprête à reculer, Remus anticipe mon mouvement et place une main ferme dans ma nuque. Il tente de capter mon regard, mais je crois que mes yeux se sont mis d'accord pour n'en faire qu'à leur tête, et ne cessent de papillonner. Je crois que c'est mon sourire d'idiote heureuse qui l'a décidé à ressouder nos lèvres ensemble, dans une baiser bien plus enflammé que le premier. C'est bien plus intense que tout ce que j'aurais pu m'imaginer. Et j'aurais voulu que ça dure toute ma vie. Et ce, même si ça signifie rater mes Aspics. Je crois que je suis vraiment atteinte, si je commence à dire de telles choses. Mais je m'en fiche et me rapproche encore plus de Remus qui ignore tout de mon débat intérieur.

Sans que bon, avec des meilleurs amis comme les nôtres, un petit moment intime, c'est inespéré et même trop demandé, c'est pourquoi nous ne sommes même pas surpris lorsque Sirius et Hestia nous interrompent en ouvrant la porte à la volée avant de brailler d'une même voix :

\- **Alors ? Ça y est ? Vous avez conclu ?**

\- **Dehors !** on leur hurle, à l'unisson, Remus et moi en leur envoyant tout ce qui nous passe sous la main.

Ceux-ci se contorsionnent pour éviter nos projectiles et partent d'un grand éclat de rire avant qu'Hestia ne commente :

\- **Je crois qu'on dérange. Viens, Sirius** , dit-elle en l'attrapant par la manche pour l'entraîner hors de l'appartement. **Amuse-toi bien ma chouquette** , lance-t-elle par-dessus son épaule avant de claquer la porte.

Remus se rassoit et met un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux tandis que je reste plantée là, bras ballants, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, puis un sourire lui fend le visage alors qu'il lance d'une voix mixant amusement et agacement :

\- **On devrait changer de serrures. Ça devient du harcèlement, à ce niveau.**

- **Je crois qu'on doit les accepter comme ils sont** , je rétorque en riant.

Il acquiesce sans se départir de son sourire qui le rend tellement plus beau encore puis me fait signe de m'assoir à ses côtés. Je ne me fais pas prier et me blottis sans une once de gêne dans ses bras rassurants.

\- **Je suis contente que tu sois mon coloc, Remus Lupin** , je lui avoue en enfouissant mon visage dans son épaule.

Je sens plus que je ne vois un sourire s'étaler sur son visage, tandis qu'il emmêle ses doigts aux miens puis il ajoute dans un murmure doux, telle une brise qui me caresse la peau :

- **Je suis content que tu sois ma petite-amie, Anastasia Prewett.**


End file.
